Into the Blue
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: The next installment of my “Allanverse”. This story takes place after my previous story, Out to the black. Chapter 22. In the aftermath of the Gala, Inara grieves, Mal gains respect, Allan gets an offer and Alisha gets her date... Storyline is now complet
1. Chapter 1

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: Okay, here we go folks. The next installment of my "Allanverse". This story takes place three months after my previous story, Out to the black.

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Into the Blue

Chapter One – Discovery

Office of the CEO – Blue Sun Corporation - Londonium

The CEO was not in a good mood. The memo in his hand was just one of the causes of his foul demeanor. Alliance patrols had found a derelict ship near Boros, or more precisely, part of a ship. Upon investigation, it was found to have various Blue Sun components and serial numbers. The problem lies in the fact that the parts were four hundred years old.

The research department had taken five days of computer searching to find the original parts orders buried deep within the company archives. Unlike most corporations, Blue Sun really never threw anything out, not even parts orders from Earth-that-was. It wasn't like the files took up any real space. Just a file on a long ago nearly forgotten data stick.

Further digging had revealed that Blue Sun's founder had requested the parts just eight months before the exodus left Earth. Further digging in the archives revealed a message sent to the exodus ships just before they were out of range of reliable communication.

Allan Bryant, the company's founder had built a ship. One with it's own cryo chamber. Six months after the exodus had left. So did Bryant, on a course following the exodus ships. The message was a warning. If Allan Bryant was seen in the new system in one hundred years, he was to be arrested on sight for treason.

Bryant had been careful, the CEO read. Bryant had released a computer virus that had nearly wiped out all record of his ships construction back on earth that was. Unknown to the company's founder, all the corporate files had been uplinked to the master Blue Sun computer located on one of the exodus' factory ships. The upload had occurred just hours before Bryant had left Earth orbit.

Blue Sun had the full design specifications of the ship Bryant had called Free Bird. When compared to what the Alliance had found in space near Boros is where the trouble had begun. The command module on the derelict was missing as well as the contents of the cargo module. The rest of the ship had taken damage at some point in its journey. Alliance officials assumed that the ship had been used as some type of pathfinder vessel for the exodus and had become lost on the way. There was precedent for this, as one of the farm ships had failed to make the trip. Exploding after a collision with an asteroid three years into the journey.

The clincher that prevented this information from being forgotten was the report five days later from the small moon of Kelly out on the rim. The report stated that an unknown type ship had broken up on reentry. Alliance units on Kelly had recovered some pieces that had survived reentry. One of the largest pieces found was the remains of a very old and very empty cryo chamber. It also bore a Blue Sun serial number as well as something else, a trace of DNA. Running the serial number and the DNA through the archives revealed the same name… Allan Bryant.

"Was it possible?" The CEO thought, "Could Allan Bryant be alive, four hundred years after he left Earth-that-was?"

No body or pieces of a body had been found along the debris path. Some additional pieces had been collected. One curious piece was the tattered remains of some type of personal heat shield, well away from the rest of the debris.

This warranted further investigation. Drafting a memo, the CEO ordered a team of company troubleshooters to investigate. That done, he turned to the other source of his bad mood. Two troubleshooters had gone missing on Aberdeen. Their last report stated that they had a lead on River Tam. Shortly after their last message they had gone missing.

"River Tam," the CEO spoke out loud, "The prized pupil of the Academy."

Her brother had stolen River from the Blue Sun facility nearly three and a half years ago. Then the siblings were captured on Ariel only to escape again. A year and a half later River had been located by an Operative who had inexplicably let her go, wiping her and her brother's warrants as well. Parliament, reeling in the wake of the Miranda broadcast, had decided that the Tam's were no longer a serious threat. Being swept under the rug so to speak in the quest to keep a lid on the whole Miranda affair.

Blue Sun, however, still looked for River Tam. She represented millions of credits worth of expense and could be a great asset to both the company and the Alliance if recaptured.

Quickly drafting another memo, the CEO ordered yet another team to begin the search anew. Starting on Aberdeen.

XXXXXXXXX

"Three more reps Gramps, then ya can stop," Jayne ordered.

Grunting with effort, Allan pushed the bar up," Jayne..."

"C'mon, two more."

Growling, Allan did two more reps, with relief, he dropped the bar back onto the rest. Dropping his arms in exhaustion, Allan tried to get the feeling back in the appendages.

"Why I ever let Zoë and Simon talk me into letting you supervise my rehab, I'll never know."

"Aw quit yer bellyachin' you been doin great," Jayne said in a friendly tone, "Hell you're damn lucky yer still breathin, let alone walkin."

Slowly Allan sat up on the weight bench, "I know Jayne, and I appreciate that every morning."

"Bet Zoë does too," Jayne said with a leer.

Allan glared at the bigger man, "We haven't done anything like that… yet."

"Yeah, right."

"I mean it, we have an agreement. One real date dirt side. Dinner and dancing, then…"

"So how come I see you sneakin outta her bunk some mornin's?"

"I'm not sneaking… and we… we just sleep together… and I mean just sleep…once in a while."

Jayne just glared at Allan not believing a word.

Thinking it was time to turn the tables, Allan grinned at the mercenary, "So… How's you and River's love life?"

"None o' yer damn business," the big man growled.

"Won't let you touch her yet huh?"

Jayne stared at his boots, "Think Zoë and Riv been spendin too much time together… We, uh, got the same arrangement as you an Zoë."

Allan laughed, "Dinner and dancing huh?"

"Gorramit, she wants me to get all duded up, a suit an everything… I ain't even got a suit."

"Well Jayne, we're landing on Persephone in the morning. While you, Mal, Zoë and River are meeting with Sir Harrow. I'm supposed to go with Inara on a shopping trip. She's going to pick up dresses for Zoë and River, and I need a suit myself. If you ask her nice, I bet Inara would take your measurements and wave the men's shop so we can get you something off the rack that might fit."

"Huh? How come Riv needs a dress?"

"Because my confused friend, Zoë and I are taking you and River out on a double date tomorrow night. Dinner and dancing…"

"Dinner and dancin…" Realization flashed across Jayne's face, "Oh yeah… that'd be real shiny Allan. I'll go see Inara right now." In a flash Jayne was halfway up the stairs heading for Inara's shuttle.

"Da-shu, are you conspiring with my paramour to get Zoë and myself naked?" River asked as she glided up beside Allan, a knowing smirk on her face.

Allan laughed, "Not quite Kiddo. I thought it might make it easier to get accurate measurements that way, rather than asking him what they were since he probably didn't know anyway. The naked part later is just the bonus…"

River Giggled, "Good thinking Da-shu."

"Hey, you ain't the only genius on this boat."

XXXXXXXXXXX

River expertly piloted Serenity through the congested airspace of Persephone. Mal stood in his usual place behind her while Allan sat in the co-pilots chair, monitoring systems.

"What's our ETA Albatross?" Mal asked.

"Four minutes thirty seconds to Eavesdown," was the quick reply.

"Good, well you and Allan get us docked, I'm heading to get ready. Once we're shut down meet us in the bay."

"Aye aye, Captain," River replied with her usual smile.

"When are you and Inara going shopping?" River asked Allan.

"About an hour after we land. We have an appointment at the men's shop. It took some work but they managed to find something that would fit Jayne off the rack. Mine is going to be a bit more tailored."

"It's hard to imagine you in a suit Allan."

"I had to a have a few for the office back on Earth. I even had a couple of tuxedos too. Although casual Friday for me was jeans and a t-shirt. Once, a new security guard nearly threw me out of my own building."

River laughed at that, "What did you do to him?"

"I told him he did good job and gave him a raise," Allan said smiling.

"It sounds like you were a good employer."

"I thought so, I wasn't big on office work. I was usually down on the shop floor with the rest of the engineers and mechanics. I was more comfortable with them than the stuffed shirts with the MBA's in the boardroom. They kept telling me what I needed to do to run the company. I didn't listen to them much. I delegated most of the day-to-day operations but I had the final say. That's why my version of Blue Sun didn't make weapons, even though the board wanted to. I only made one exception to that rule and regretted it."

"What was the exception?"

"A handheld laser pistol. Somehow the Alliance Minister of Defense got it named after him. Since he approved the program, he thought it was his right. So instead of the Blue Sun Mk.1 Laser Pistol, they called it the Lassiter."

River looked at him, "You're kidding?"

"Why, you know about the Lassiter?"

"The Captain stole one of the two known examples in existence. We still haven't been able to fence it yet after almost three years."

"Worth a lot of money?"

"It had been appraised at over one million credits but no one wants to touch it."

"I wonder what the prototype would fetch… I've got it in the bottom of my gun case."

River just stared at Allan.

"River, you gonna land us or stare at me for the rest of the day?"

"Oh… Commencing landing sequence."

XXXXXXXXXX

"All set Inara?" Allan asked from the open entrance to the former companion's shuttle.

"In a moment, Allan," her voice replied.

Allan turned and leaned on the railing overlooking the bay, a smile on his face. Another new planet to explore he thought. Even if it was just for a shopping trip.

"I'm ready Allan."

Allan turned and had to try very hard not to stare. Inara was wearing one of her "Companion" dresses. Flowing red silk with a deeply plunging neckline. An elegant quilted jacket her only concession to the brisk autumn weather here on Persephone.

"Wow Inara, you look… stunning," Allan managed to blurt out without sounding like Jayne.

"Why thank you Allan. I must say you look quite handsome yourself."

"Not by half Inara, These are the nicest clothes I brought with me. I didn't expect much need for a business suit when I was planning on building a new world." Allan replied.

"I think this suits you quite well," Inara said, noting Allan's khaki trousers, white button down shirt and leather jacket.

"Thank you Inara… By the way do you have your gun?"

"I do," she said patting a slight bulge under her left arm, "Mal insisted. Persephone may be well developed but it isn't as civilized as a core world."

"Zoë said that as well," Allan said as he adjusted the holster for his colt tucked into the small of his back.

"I've never seen a jacket like this," Inara commented as the pair descended to the bay floor.

"It was my Grandfathers. It's a real US Navy issue G-1 flight jacket. He gave it to me when I earned my wings."

"Wings?"

"Earning your wings was a term used in the military back on Earth when you became a qualified pilot," Allan paused next to the com unit, "Kaylee, me an Inara are leaving. Be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay Allan, See ya then," She replied. A moment later Kaylee's voice could still be heard over the still open com, "Ohhhh Simon…"

"Com's still open Kaylee," Allan called trying not to laugh.

"Eeep," came the reply followed by the click of the com shutting off.

Laughing, Inara and Allan left the ship. Allan secured the door while Inara hailed a taxi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Inara's first stop was a store called Francine's. It was an upscale dress shop. Trying to not look bored and also trying to not peek at what Inara was purchasing for Zoë to wear on their date that night. Allan instead gazed out the store window, people watching.

Half an hour later, Inara had finished the required shopping. Leaving the store they made their way up the street to the men's clothiers, the dress shop agreeing to have the purchases delivered to Serenity.

All the walking had been a bit hard on Allan. While his broken bones had healed well, his severely sprained and dislocated left ankle was still giving him problems. Simon had insisted Allan use a cane when off the ship. Inara had noticed that Allan was leaning on the cane a bit more than usual.

"Is your ankle bothering you Allan?" Inara asked with concern.

"Just a little sore, I'll be fine," Allan said with a smile, "however if the men's store has a chair I wouldn't be adverse to sitting down for a few minutes."

"It's just around the corner and I think they can accommodate finding you a chair."

"Thanks Inara."

The men's clothiers did indeed have a chair. After a short rest, Allan was taken into the back of the store for his fitting. Allan had left the decision of the choice of style up to Inara, as Allan's limited sense of style was four hundred years out of date.

After his fitting and the purchase of Jayne's off the rack suit, Allan arraigned to have the clothing delivered to the ship as well. Looking at his watch, Allan decided that they had time for one more stop before returning to the ship.

"Care to join me for a quick bite of lunch Inara? My treat."

"Certainly Allan. I would be delighted. Besides, it's Simon's turn to make lunch."

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me. Simon's a great doc, did wonders for my injuries but I don't think the man can make a sandwich right. Eating out is a much more preferable option… Shall we?" Allan said, offering his arm to Inara.

Looping her arm through Allan's, the pair started off, "I know the perfect place. It's supposed to be just like an Earth that was New York Deli. Very upscale," Inara remarked.

"Well, since I've eaten in a few of those in my day, none of them quite upscale, we'll see how close they came to the real thing."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Excellent choice Inara, This place is just like the real thing," Allan said as he bit into his Ruben sandwich. Swallowing he continued, "They even got the sauerkraut right."

"What is sauerkraut anyway?" Inara asked just before biting into her own Ruben.

"Shredded and fermented cabbage. Considered a delicacy in most of Europe back on Earth."

"Even though it doesn't sound all that appetizing, this is quite good. I wonder… Merciful Buddha!" Inara suddenly exclaimed, looking down at the table and hiding her face with her hand.

"Inara, what's wrong?" Allan asked concern in his voice.

"WHORE!" Screamed a voice from behind Allan. Every eye in the deli looked in their direction.

Inara shot to her feet, "Atherton Wing, how dare you call me that," she said, steel in her voice.

"I'll call you whatever I like whore. That's what you are," the man said, fury in his voice. Standing nearly toe-to-toe with Inara.

Wing felt a hand drop onto his shoulder, "I think you need to leave sir. Before someone gets hurt… namely you," Allan said in a quiet but firm voice.

Without warning, Wing backhanded Inara across the face, knocking her to the floor.

The next thing Atherton Wing knew, he was on the floor, Allan's knee on his chest, left hand on his throat and a very large pistol pressed against his forehead.

Wing's eyes crossed as he tried to focus on the muzzle of Allan's pistol. Allan locked eyes with the man he had pinned to the floor, "You okay, Inara?" Allan asked. Turning his attention back to Wing he growled, "You even breathe wrong, they'll be cleaning your brains off the floor… Understand?"

Wing nodded.

"I'm fine Allan, let him up please." Inara said, wiping the blood from her lip as she regained her feet

"You sure?"

"Yes, I can handle this," Inara said.

Allan glanced at Inara, noting she had her own gun out and trained on Wing.

"Allan, you need to leave quickly, the owners have called the authorities. Since you do not have any identification, you will be arrested," Inara said quietly.

"Okay Inara, if you say so. I'll just be outside."

Allan slowly got up off the man he had put to the floor, "Your lucky day, asshole," Allan growled.

Allan exited the Deli moment's before two Alliance enforcement officers entered the establishment.

Allan quickly purchased a newspaper from a passing vendor to use as a cover. Taking up a post outside on a bench, Allan kept his eyes scanning the crowd, looking for threats.

After about fifteen minutes, and the arrival of what Allan assumed was a current day squad car with two more officers. Atherton Wing was led in restraints to the vehicle and placed in the back seat. Allan tried his best not to smile. Instead adopting a curious look on his face but not overly so.

A few minutes later, Inara exited the deli, and shook hands with the senior officer. Making quick eye contact with Allan, she nodded once and began to walk down the street. After a few moments Allan folded his newspaper and discreetly followed, limping a bit and leaning on his cane.

A block down the street, Inara paused at a street vendor, allowing Allan to catch up.

"All taken care of?" Allan asked as he approached Inara.

"Atherton Wing is about to find out that striking a companion, even a retired one, is a very serious thing. The guild has very strong ties with the Alliance and considering that Atherton has a black mark in the client registry already, it will not go well for him. His wealth and power here on Persephone will not save him from the guild."

"And I take it you were the one to give him the black mark?"

Inara smiled, "I was, it happened after he and Mal had a sword fight."

Allan laughed, "We better head back to Serenity. On the way you can fill in the details. I gotta hear this story."

TBC

Translations:

Da-shu Uncle


	2. Chapter 2

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: I've always felt that Joss intended Persephone to be the crossroads of the 'verse. The kind of place where at some point everyone passes through. Kind of a Firefly version of Mos Eisley.

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Into the Blue

Chapter Two – Dinner and Dancing

"How's the lip Inara?" Allan asked the former Companion as they approached Serenity.

"Sore but I'll manage," She replied.

"Better see Simon when we get on board."

"I will Allan, you worry worse than Mal," she said with a smile.

"I'm more worried about how pissed he's gonna be at me because you got hurt."

"I'll handle Mal. You did fine, Atherton didn't know what hit him."

As the pair climbed Serenity's ramp, Mal and Zoë were waiting in the bay, both looking a bit concerned.

"Where the hell have you two been? Supposed to be back almost an hour ago," Mal demanded.

"Sorry Mal, got a little hung up. Bumped into an old acquaintance of Inara's," Allan replied.

"Who?" Mal asked.

"Atherton Wing," Inara replied.

"What!" Mal exclaimed.

"He saw us at the restaurant. Atherton came up behind Allan, called me a whore and before Allan could stop him he hit me," Inara said in a steady voice.

"Huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo!" Mal swore Fury in his eyes, "Is he dead and did he hurt you?"

"He's not dead Mal. Feds have him," Allan said, "And Inara's fine, might have a bit of a swollen lip in a couple of hours though."

Mal's face was red with anger, "What the hell do you mean Feds?"

"Mal calm down," Inara said soothingly, "Atherton assaulted me in a public place. Someone else called the Fed's. Allan subdued him and I held him at gunpoint until they arrived. I made sure the officers didn't see Allan. I swore out a complaint against Atherton. He won't be bothering me or anyone else for quite some time."

"Won't he just make bail?" Zoë asked, speaking for the first time.

"Not for twenty four hours," Inara replied, "Anyone striking a Companion will be held at least one day before bail is even set."

Still angry, Mal replied, "You're not a Companion no more. Besides in twenty four hours, he's gonna make bail and come lookin for you."

A smile crossed Inara's face, "He won't make bail."

"Come again?" Mal asked, "He's got more n' enough money to make bail."

"Not after the Guild is through with him. His accounts will be crashed within twelve hours. Since he has a black mark in the registry, any assault against the Companion, active or retired, who placed the black mark is a very serious crime. Atherton is facing at least five years on the Penal Moon."

A smile crossed Mal's face, the thoughts of what a dandy like Wing would go through in a place like that, if he even survived the whole sentence. It wasn't as satisfying as putting a bullet through Wing himself. But Mal could live with it.

"Let's go have Simon look at that lip Bao-bei," Mal said as he led Inara in the direction of the infirmary.

Allan was grinning himself until he saw the expression on Zoë's face. Looking into the eyes of the woman he loved, Allan suddenly felt he was in trouble.

"Um, Zoë?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe."

"Can you maybe give me a clue as to what I did?"

"Inara… restaurant," Zoë replied, face neutral.

"I was hungry…"

"So."

"And it was Simon's turn to make lunch…"

"And…"

"And… you knew we were going shopping," Allan paused, "You're acting a bit on the jealous side here Zoë."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Allan said firmly, "Would you be reacting like this if I had bought lunch for Kaylee or River?"

"I…" Zoë paused, dropping her eyes and looking at the deck, "No," She said, quietly.

Allan sighed. Shaking his head he spoke again, "I will admit, Inara is a stunningly beautiful woman…"

Zoë glared at Allan.

Allan, reached out and pulled a slightly resisting Zoë into his arms, "But she is nothing in comparison to my beautiful, sexy, Amazon warrior. I love you Zoë," Allan said, finishing his statement with as passionate a kiss as he could manage. He felt a slight shudder run through Zoë's body as he held her in his arms.

Breaking the kiss, Allan said with a small smile, "Besides, if I were to stray, you could kick my ass all over the ship… Not to mention what Mal would do to me"

"Damn straight," Zoë replied with almost a giggle. Giving Allan a quick kiss.

"We good?" Allan asked.

Zoë nodded, "We're good"

"Let's see if Simon left anything remotely edible in the kitchen. I never did quite get to eat," Allan said as he took Zoë's hand and led her up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gorramit, how the hell you supposed to tie this thing," Jayne grumbled fingers fumbling with his tie.

"Don't ask me," Allan said, "These are the weirdest ties I've ever seen."

Allan and Jayne were standing in front of the small mirror in Allan's bunk, getting ready for their double dates. Zoë and River were getting ready in Inara's shuttle.

Allan suddenly had a burst of inspiration. Allan stuck his head out of the door and yelled, "Simon!"

"What ya callin the doc for?"

"If anyone knows how to tie one of these damn things it's Simon," Allan replied.

"Is there a problem Allan…" Simon said, cutting himself off while trying not to laugh at the vision of Serenity's mercenary and co-pilot trying to help each other tie their neckties.

Snickering, Simon walked up to Allan and quickly tied the older mans tie. Turning to Jayne, Simon ignored the big man's glare and tied his tie as well, "There now don't you two make a fine pair."

Grumbling, Jayne stormed past Simon into the common area. Muttering something about pansy ass core bred doctors.

Allan chuckled, "Jayne must really love your sister to get all dressed up like this."

"That's what worries me," the young doctor replied.

"I thought you and Jayne had buried the hatchet already… metaphorically speaking that is."

"We have… sort of. I mean he's has been so good to River. I haven't seen her this happy… well ever. Not even before she went to the Academy."

"Then be happy for her Simon, Let her be her own person."

"I know. It's just hard sometimes."

"If it wasn't hard Simon, you wouldn't be her brother."

Simon smiled at that, "Guess you're right about that. I trust you and Zoë will keep them out of trouble?"

"Of course, no worries doc."

XXXXXXXX

Allan and Jayne waited in the bay. Mal had lowered the Mule from its stowed position. Surprisingly not making any snide comments about the two men's attire.

"I gotta say Jayne, you don't look half bad," Mal said sincerely, "Iffin I didn't know it was you, I'd never recognized you."

"Thanks Mal," Jayne said quietly.

"So, where you planning on takin the girls tonight Allan?" Mal asked.

"Did some looking on the cortex. Found a supper club uptown, decent food and a big dance floor. We have reservations for eight."

"Ya know Zoë ain't much for dancin," Mal pointed out.

"Neither am I, especially with my ankle still acting up," Allan said, tapping the mentioned body part with his cane, "But I think we can manage a few slow dances. Besides the dancing is mostly for River and Jayne. By the way Jayne, I noticed back at Kaylee's folks place you're not a bad dancer."

"My Ma' made me learn, I didn't see much use in it till I met River…"

"Ahem… You boys ready to be knocked over?" Inara said from where she stood on the catwalk outside her shuttle, a large smile on her face. "May I present Miss Tam and Ms. Washburn."

"Wow," Allan said quietly.

"Ai ya," Jayne stammered.

Even Mal's eyes were bugging out as he watched his Pilot and First Mate descend the stairs.

First down was River, dressed in a black cocktail dress that hugged her top and flared at the waist. The ruffled hem cut at an angle. Her hair was pinned up and she had actually used some makeup. Although it was hard to tell what River had used other than lipstick.

Zoë was just behind River in a cream colored low cut dress that hugged her every curve. It's hem just above the knees while the sides were slit up both sides to her hips. Earrings dangled from her lobes. Allan had never seen Zoë wear any jewelry before.

River walked up to Jayne and smiled, taking both of Jayne's hands in her own, "Does my Jayne like?"

"Uh, yeah Riv. I likes it a lot," the big man said.

"How about you Baby? Like what you see?" Zoë said, almost purring.

"How's this for an answer," Allan said as he pulled Zoë close and kissed her.

"Ahem, Captain still standing here," Mal said, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably at it, "Don't you kids have reservations of something?"

"Uh, right Mal, better be going," Allan said.

Inara had loaned the two women shawls to help ward off the autumn chill. While Kaylee had put blankets in the Mule to keep the cold at bay since the vehicle had no heater.

Jayne helped River into the back seat while Allan, did the same for Zoë in the front. Allan slid behind the controls as soon as Jayne was seated next to River. With a quick wave to Mal and Inara, the two couples pulled out of the bay in the Mule heading for the restaurant.

"Be back by midnight!" Mal yelled as they left.

"Be back when we damn well feel like it Sir!" Zoë called back just before they got out of earshot.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know… You would think that after four hundred years humanity would have solved the problem of finding a parking spot," Allan grumbled as he parked the Mule three blocks down and around the corner from the club on a nearly deserted side street.

"It's only a few blocks Allan," River commented as Jayne helped her from her seat in the back.

"Sorry, trying to make the evening perfect."

"It's already perfect," River replied. "I'm going out to dinner with the man I love and two of my best friends."

"I'll second that Mei-mei," Zoë said, looping her arm through Allan's.

"We gonna stop all this jawin and get goin? I'm in need of some grub," Jayne said, impatience in his voice.

River smacked Jayne on the arm while he feigned that it hurt. Laughing, the quartet walked down the street.

Upon entering the supper club, Allan approached the hostess, "I believe you have reservations for me," Allan said politely.

"Your name Sir?" The young blonde woman asked.

"Bryant," Allan replied.

"Ah, yes Mr. Bryant, A party of four. As requested your table is near the dance floor. The table will be ready in about ten minutes. If you would like you can wait in the Bar."

"That would be fine. Thank you," Allan replied politely.

Ten minutes later, the two couples were seated at their table and orders taken. The food was excellent, although Jayne did complain about the small portion size. The conversation flowed back and forth easily. All were have a wonderful time.

At nine, the house band started. They began playing a mix of what sounded like Jazz to Allan. Once the music started, River grabbed Jayne's hand and nearly dragged him to the dance floor.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Allan stood and offered his hand to Zoë, "Care to join me for a turn around the floor Ms. Washburn?"

"Certainly Mr. Bryant," Zoë said. Arm in arm the couple made their way to the crowded dance floor.

Several songs later, Allan and Zoë were dancing close to a slow Jazz tune when Zoë noticed stiffness in Allan's steps.

"You okay Baby?" She asked.

"Ankle's bugging me a bit," Allan admitted, "I'll be fine though."

"Nope, you're gonna sit down and take a break. I don't need you aggravating your ankle on my account," Zoë said quietly, "Besides, I want you a hundred percent for later tonight," she finished seductively.

"Well then," Allan said, "I best be sitting down then."

Allan and Zoë made their way back to the table and sat down. Shortly thereafter a waiter brought champaign for the couple. Allan ordered two more glasses before the waiter left as he could see River and Jayne approaching.

River giggled at Jayne as he eyed the beverage questioningly. After a quick taste, he commented that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was but kinda weak.

After the drinks, Jayne and River returned to the dance floor. Allan and Zoë sat in silence, holding hands while they watched the dancers on the floor.

Allan's eyes began to wander about the club. Noting the strange dress most people wore. He was glad that on Serenity he could wear what he wanted. Dressing up was okay for a special occasion but everyday wasn't for him.

As his eyes wandered, he spotted an older couple sitting several tables over. They seemed to be paying considerable attention to River and Jayne. Something about their features looked familiar.

"Zoë?"

"Yeah Baby?" She replied.

"My two o'clock, five tables over… the older couple," Allan said quietly.

Zoë quickly looked in that direction, "What about em'?" she said, a tinge of caution in her voice.

"They seem to be paying quite a bit of attention to River and Jayne," Allan remarked.

"Think you're right Baby."

"I think I'll just wander over, see what I can find."

Zoë shot Allan a look that said, "are you nuts?"

Allan smiled at her expression and said, "Be right back."

Allan rose and leaning on his cane slowly made his way in the direction of the older couple. As he approached Allan could hear part of the conversation.

"… I know that young woman looks like River. But the odds of actually bumping into our daughter in a place like this are astronomical Reagan," the man said.

"Gabriel, I should know what my own daughter looks like, even if we haven't seen her since she was fourteen. Bedside's that girl dancing looks like River in the capture she sent in her letter, "the woman replied.

Allan felt a lump in his throat… he didn't just hear what he thought he heard. Besides he thought, River would be able to tell if her own parents were in the same room with her. And what letter? A thought struck Allan. River had several drinks tonight. That combined with her being distracted by Jayne and she just might not be able to read that well.

Allan approached closer then dropped his cane, clattering to the floor next to the man he was approaching. The man jumped at the sound.

"I'm terribly sorry," Allan said politely, "I didn't mean to startle you. This cane is more of a hindrance than a help it seems," Allan finished smiling.

"That's quite alright sir," The man replied with relief. He seemed jumpy to Allan.

"You look vaguely familiar, have we met before?" Allan asked.

"I… I don't believe so," the man replied, obviously nervous.

"How terribly impolite of me. My name is Bryant, Allan Bryant," he said, holding out his hand.

Reluctantly the man shook the offered hand, "Gabriel Tam," was the reply, "This is my wife Reagan."

"Mrs. Tam," Allan nodded with a smile, "Please excuse my interruption of your dinner. Have a pleasant evening," Allan said as he turned and limped away.

Zoë looked questioningly at him as Allan sat back down at their table, "Well?"

"We need to get River out of here now," Allan said quietly, "Those two are River and Simon's parents."

"What?" Zoë's eyes widened.

"Yep, introduced themselves as Gabriel and Reagan Tam."

"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze!" Zoë swore quietly.

"Whatever you just said, I agree," Allan replied, "River's reading is probably suppressed from the alcohol she's had tonight," Allan continued.

"Probably right, " Zoë agreed, "I'll get them out the back and then take the long way back to the Mule."

"You got a gun, Zoë?"

"Of course."

"And where prey tell did you hide it in that dress?" Allan said smiling.

"You'll find out later," Zoë said with a small smile.

"I look forward to that," Allan said with a quick kiss, "Looks like they're leaving, I'll follow em' for a bit then meet you at the Mule.

"Be careful baby," Zoë said as she got up to intercept Jayne and River.

"You too, Honey"

Zoë quickly disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor while Allan discreetly followed the Tam's out the door and into the street.

Allan walked slowly behind the couple as they made their way down the street and turned the corner. "Damn," Allan swore under his breath, they were heading right for the Mule.

As Allan followed the Tam's, two men in dark suits stepped out of an Alley directly in front of the couple. Allan could see that both men wore blue gloves.

"Shit," Allan swore under his breath. Surreptitiously, Allan dropped his cane. While he bent over to retrieve it, he also removed the small pistol in the ankle holster Allan wore. Moving the pistol to his pocket, he continued his way toward the Blue handed men and the Tam's.

XXXXXXX

Zoë, River and Jayne had exited through the kitchen into a back alley. Quietly they made their way back to the Mule. Now that she knew there was something going on, River was concentrating with her mind. Suddenly she stopped.

"Allan is apprehensive… My parent's are frightened…" River trailed off. Suddenly her eyes shot wide with fear. "Two by two, hands of blue…"

"Tzao gao!" Jayne swore, "Don't worry Riv, them hundan's ain't getting ya…"

"Not after me," River said, fear in her voice, "After my parents."

Jayne pulled his pistol from where he'd hidden it at the small of his back while Zoë and River reached under their dresses and pulled their own guns.

"Where are they River?" Zoë asked.

"End of this alley, near the Mule," River replied, head cocked to one side as if listening to something only she could hear. Which in this case was the truth.

XXXXXXXXX

Allan continued to walk towards the Tam's and the Blue Hands. Not sure what was happening. Were the Tam's there to find River and turn her in or was it something else.

"You are coming with us Tam," one of the Blue hands said as Allan walked by. A quick glance at River's parent's faces told Allan everything he needed to know. The Tam's were terrified.

"We…we are not going anywhere." Gabriel Tam stammered out.

The Blue Hands paid no attention to Allan as he limped by, leaning on his cane. They did not perceive the older man with a limp and cane to be a threat.

"Do not resist us Mr. and Mrs. Tam. You are much more use to us alive. We are curious as to why you have traveled to Persephone from Osirus," the other Blue hand said.

"We're on vacation," Gabriel forced out.

"I do not think so," the other Blue Hand said calmly, "I think you came here to meet with your children."

"You… you are mistaken," Gabriel stuttered.

Reagan Tam had noticed that Allan had stopped walking and was standing behind the two Blue Hands. Their attention was on Gabriel. Reagan made eye contact with Allan and began to open her mouth.

Allan brought his finger to his lips in a shushing motion and drew his gun…

"Now tell me Tam," the first Blue Hand spoke, voice firm, "Where is your daughter?"

"Right here." River hissed from the alley as she pulled the trigger twice on her pistol…

Both Blue hands hit the ground, dead from perfect head shots…

Zoë moved forward and quickly moved the Tam's out of the way. Jayne and Allan rapidly dragged the two bodies into the Alley. River remained in the shadows.

Zoë's eyes swept the deserted street. It seemed that their luck was holding for the moment. "We need to move, those shots will draw attention." Zoë said in her first mate's voice.

Jayne and Allan had dumped the bodies in a nearby dumpster. Allan spotted an old bucket filled with rainwater and splashed it on the sidewalk to try to wash away most of the blood.

River still stood in the shadows. Looking at her parents holding each other standing next to Zoë.

"You okay Riv?" Jayne asked quietly.

She just nodded.

Allan had moved down the street and retrieved the Mule. Pulling up Allan looked at Zoë, "We taking them with us Zoë?"

"Probably for the best," Zoë agreed, "Mr. And Mrs. Tam, you need to come with us. We won't hurt you," Zoë finished with as confidant a smile as she could manage.

"Who… who are you people?" Gabriel asked.

"They're friends Daddy," River said quietly as she emerged from the shadows.

"River?" Reagan gasped, "where, how?"

"Time for explanations later, Feds approach," River said quickly.

Zoë and Jayne hustled Gabriel and Reagan into the Mule's back seat. Jayne sat next to them, scowling, River in his lap. Zoë was again in the front next to Allan. Allan pulled away at a slow pace, trying to blend into the background. A speeding vehicle would immediately be seen as a potential suspect for the gunshots. Rather than three well dressed couples out for a night on the town.

After ten minutes, Allan had relaxed. They were almost back at the ship. Reagan and Gabriel sat in the back staring in shock at the young woman their daughter had become. River sat quietly, doing her best to ignore her parent's racing thoughts. She burrowed herself into Jayne's lap.

"River, honey?" Reagan said, "Where are we going? Where's your brother?"

Still a bit in shock, Gabriel added his own question, "Who shot those men?"

"I did Daddy," River replied, "And Simon is where we are going."

Eyes wide with shock at the revelation that his daughter had just killed two men in cold blood in front of him. Gabriel was finally able to ask, "Where is that?"

"Serenity," Zoë replied from the front seat.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: Kinda fluffy but it should keep you Rayne-iacks happy.

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Into the Blue

Chapter Three – Reunion

"Serenity, you copy?" Zoë called into the com.

"Go ahead, Zoë," Kaylee replied. She had the bridge watch this night.

"Comin in hot, get her warmed up, we need to be in the black quick as we can."

"Got ya' Zoë," Kaylee replied. Suddenly frightened. Switching to the Internal com, she called out, "Capn'… Zoë's commin back hot and says we need to be in the black quick."

"Get to the engine room Kaylee," Mal replied, "I'll get her ready to go."

What the hell happened? Mal thought. Zoë wasn't one to say they needed to fly unless it was really needed. Why couldn't anything ever go smooth?

As Mal left Inara's shuttle, he saw that Simon was already lowering the ramp, having heard Kaylee's call as well. Mal noted that the doctor also had his med bag in case someone was hurt.

As soon as the ramp hit dirt, Allan drove the Mule in, lurching to a stop.

"Baby, get us in the black," Zoë said quickly, "River stay here."

"On it," Allan said hopping from the Mule and moving as fast as he could with his bad ankle to the bridge.

"Zoë!" Mal called out as he came down the stairs, "What the hell is happenin and who are these folks?"

"Tell ya what happened as we're safe in the black Sir. These folks are…"

"Mom? Dad?" Simon said incredulously.

"Simon and River's parents," Zoë finished.

XXXXXXXX

"Kaylee you set?" Allan called over the com as he started flipping switches.

"Anytime Allan," Kaylee replied, "Is River okay?" She finished, thinking the worst if Allan was handling the take off.

"River's fine, just spin her up, we gotta get in the black."

"Okay," came the answer.

"Allan grabbed the overhead mike, "Eavesdown Port Control, this is the Firefly transport Serenity, requesting immediate takeoff."

"Serenity, I have you listed as an 11:30 AM departure tomorrow," came the voice of the controller.

Allan looked at the chronometer on the panel. The current local time was 11:15 PM. Sighing with relief, Allan keyed the mike again.

"Sorry bout that control, must a been a paperwork screw up, Supposed to be 11:30 PM… 23:30. But we're ready to go now." Allan said quickly, his fingers crossed. Allan didn't want to blast out of Eavesdown like he did back on Aberdeen.

"Cleared to lift Serenity, have a good trip."

"Thanks Eavesdown, have a good night," Allan replied as he applied power and lifted Serenity off the ground. Ten minutes later, Serenity broke atmo and Allan went to full burn, putting as much distance between the ship and Persephone as he could.

After a few minutes, Allan set course for Beaumonde. Mal had told him earlier in the day that the ships next job was there. Course set, he pulled Serenity out of full burn and set the autopilot.

Mal entered the bridge and stood beside Allan, "Course set?" he said simply. Allan could tell he wasn't happy.

"On our way to Beaumonde," Allan replied, "ETA is about forty five hours."

"Good, come on back to the galley, gonna have a little palaver,"

"Be right there Cap," Allan replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan entered the galley. The tension in the room was almost a physical presence. Mr. and Mrs. Tam sat at the table. River and Simon sat across from them. Jayne sat on River's left and Kaylee sat next to Simon. Mal was at the head of the table in his usual spot with Inara sitting to his right and Kaylee to his left. Zoë was next to Jayne and Allan slid into the seat opposite her, sitting next to Reagan Tam.

Simon glared at his parents. There seemed to be almost hatred between him and his father. River seemed to be a bit apprehensive. She clung to Jayne. Amazingly Jayne's expression was fairly passive.

Mal spoke up, "Seems some introductions are in order… Mr. Tam, I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Here on my right is Inara Serra. On my left is Kaylee Frye, ships mechanic. The big fella next to River is Jayne Cobb. He's our … security specialist. Next to him is Zoë Washburn, my first mate. Across from Zoë is Allan Bryant, our co-pilot and assistant mechanic.

Gabriel cleared his throat, "Who is the pilot?"

"I am, Daddy," River said quietly.

Reagan looked shocked, Gabriel as well.

"River you fly the ship?" Reagan asked.

River smiled at her mother. While Simon was always her father's favorite, Reagan doted on her daughter.

"Yes Mom, I fly Serenity. Allan only flies when I let him."

Allan chuckled, "That's for sure."

"Why are you here?" Simon said, his voice hard.

"I was wonderin that myself," Mal said, "Can someone fill me in on that part?"

"I can Sir," Zoë said quietly.

Half an hour later, the rest of the crew had been briefed about the activities earlier in the evening. The Tams had also filled in their part of the story. They had come to Persephone partly on vacation and partly to look for Simon and River. River's letter to them had been postmarked from Persephone.

Simon hadn't been pleased that River had contacted their parents. River had assured him that she had done it securely. She had mailed the letter to her Father's secretary's apartment and not to Gabriel's office or to the Tam estate. She had just wanted to explain in her own words what had been done to her by the Academy and to tell her parents that she and Simon were well and happy. She had also sent a small data stick containing a current image of herself and Simon as well as the medical data Simon had collected on what had been done to her by the Academy.

Gabriel Tam, having regained some of his normal demeanor, spoke up, "Captain Reynolds, I demand that you bring us back to Persephone."

Mal just glared at the older man, "Ain't no one on this boat demandin nothing. We're heading for Beaumonde. Be there in bout forty hours or so. You can get off there."

"But…"

"No buts about it," Mal said sternly, "Inara, can you an Kaylee set the Tams up with some bedding in the spare shuttle?"

"Of course Mal," Inara replied, "Mrs. Tam and I look to be a similar size, I can loan her some clothing since I assume they don't have any luggage."

"Thank you Miss Sera," Reagan said, "We only have the clothing we are wearing."

Allan spoke up, "I have some things I can loan to Mr. Tam."

"Sounds good. It's late people. Been a long day, we'll do some more talking in the mornin," Mal said, "Best we all turn in."

"If you would follow me Mr. and Mrs. Tam," Inara said in her best companion voice. Reluctantly the older couple followed Inara.

Simon got up and headed in the direction of his bunk in the dorms, fuming. Mal headed for Inara's shuttle.

Allan stood up, "Guess I'll go get that stuff for River's dad."

Zoë nodded, "Best be bringin a change for yourself baby, lest you want to be wearing that monkey suit in the mornin too," she said with a slight smile.

"Be right back," Allan said, moving as quickly as his bad ankle would allow.

Zoë stood up and headed for her bunk. Tonight was the night she thought. After all the tension tonight, she needed Allan more than ever.

"Jayne?"

"Yeah Riv?"

"Take me to bed…"

Jayne's eyes popped, "You sure girl?"

"I am sure,"

A smile came across Jayne's face, "Love ya' Crazy."

"I love you too my Ape Man," River said with a smile.

Jayne picked River up in his arms and carried her to the entrance to his bunk. Setting River down he kicked the door open. A smile of anticipation on her face, River descended the ladder into Jayne's bunk. Quickly Jayne followed, closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXX

Kaylee had set up an inflatable mattress on the floor of the spare shuttle, a smile on her young face. Never had she imagined meeting Simon's parents, soon to be her in-laws.

"And this here is the temperature control in case you's get too cold or hot," Kaylee said, showing the Tam's how the environmental controls worked in the shuttle.

"Thank you Miss… Frye is it?" Reagan asked.

"Please," she replied, "Call me Kaylee."

Reagan had to smile at the raw happiness that seemed to radiate from this girl. "Call me Reagan, Kaylee," She said sincerely. Pausing a moment, Reagan noticed the large diamond flanked by two rubies on Kaylee's left hand. "That is a beautiful engagement ring, Kaylee. Who is the lucky man?"

Kaylee looked quickly at Gabriel who seemed to be pacing the floor like a caged lion. Then back to the genuine warmth she felt from Reagan. A sheepish grin crossed Kaylee's face, "Simon," She said.

"What?" Gabriel exclaimed, "Simon is marrying this… this…"

"Gabriel!" Reagan admonished, "That is no way to speak to our future daughter-in-law."

"She's just a…a…"

"You finish that sentence Mr. Tam, and we will have words," Allan said darkly from the entrance.

Upon seeing the expression on Allan's face, Gabriel wisely kept his mouth shut.

Allan smiled at Kaylee, "I'll finish up in here Kaylee. I think Simon needs some cheering up."

Her face a bit subdued, Kaylee nodded, "Thanks Ge-ge, I think I need some cheerin up m'self."

The Tam's watched the young mechanic leave. After she had left, Reagan spoke up, "Is Kaylee actually your…"

"Sister? Allan, replied, "No, It's term of endearment. This whole crew is a family of sorts. They have been through a lot together."

"I still can't see what my son sees in that… that girl," Gabriel snarled.

Allan was fuming. He now could see where Simon got some of his pigheadedness.

"Kaylee might not have the fancy upbringing or education that you think that she should have. Kaylee is the heart of this ship. She keeps Serenity in the air when she shouldn't even be able to get off the ground. Kaylee might not have formal training but she could take this boat apart and put it back together blindfolded."

Reagan was glaring at her husband but kept quiet. She seemed to know that Allan was about to put Gabriel in his place.

"I don't think where someone of your age, who is relegated to being my daughter and that girls assistant can speak as to having an education," Gabriel shot back.

"Don't let my speech patterns or position fool you Mr. Tam. I am a highly educated man. I hold more degrees than Simon," Allan said. While there was a polite smile on his face, Allan's tone of voice was not as friendly.

"In what field?" Gabriel snarled.

"Several actually," Allan said firmly, "I hold a PhD in Mechanical Engineering, Associates degrees in Aeronautical Engineering, Chemistry and Business Administration. I also hold a masters in Astrophysics." _Take that Tam_, he thought.

Gabriel Tam looked stunned. Reagan despite herself tried to hide the grin on her face. She hadn't seen her husband put in his place like that in quite some time. Smiling, she spoke, "Why with all that education are you on this ship Mr. Bryant?"

"They saved my life, and I theirs. It's a long story and perhaps I'll tell it to you later. But suffice to say, this crew has taken me in and made me a part of their family. I've found the woman I love here as well. Which reminds me, Zoë is impatiently waiting for me to come to bed. I'm sure we will discuss things further in the morning. Inara should be over with some clothes for you Mrs. Tam. This bag here should have some things you can wear Mr. Tam. Good night," Allan said as he turned and left the shuttle.

XXXXXXXX

Allan was still fuming as he approached Zoë's bunk. Pausing outside, he took a deep breath. Slowly Allan pushed the hatch open and climbed down. Once at the bottom Allan closed the hatch.

"What took so long?" Zoë said, her voice floating out of the dark.

"Mr. Tam… I ended up telling him off. He started to insult Kaylee after Mrs. Tam spotted the engagement ring."

"Kaylee okay?"

"She's fine, I didn't let him get far. I can see where Simon gets some of his pigheadedness."

"Are you done?" Zoë asked.

"Huh? Done what?"

"Talkin, cause if you're done I've got better things for your mouth to be doin," Zoë said her voice almost a purr. Slowly, Zoë stepped into the dim light cast from the lamp on the desk. Allan gasped. Zoë was completely nude.

Allan stepped forward and pulled Zoë to him, "You are so beautiful Zoë."

Zoë took Allan's hand and led him back to the bed. Sitting on the edge, she began to undress Allan, "Ain't no one else on this boat tonight… just us Baby," Zoë said softly.

The last of Allan's clothing had no more than hit the floor when a reminder that they weren't the only ones on the ship came. A thump and a muffled cry of "Ohh Jayne," came through the bulkhead from the bunk next door. The muffled voice was unmistakably River's.

Allan locked eyes with Zoë and simultaneously they both began laughing hysterically. After a minute, Zoë hit the bulkhead with her fist and yelled, "Hey, Keep it down! You two ain't the only one's tryin to get sexed on this here boat!"

Another crash was heard and a muffled, "Sorry Zoë," from Jayne could be heard in reply.

Still laughing, Allan collapsed onto the bed, pulling Zoë close to him. Passionately he kissed her, and then with a smile on his face, he said, "What say we keep the neighbors up?"

Zoë giggled, "Good idea..."

It surely was…

XXXXXXX

Allan awoke first. Turning his head, he gazed at the wonderful woman lying asleep next to him. Allan reached out and let his fingers trace along the contours of Zoë's collarbone. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Mornin, Baby," Zoë purred sleepily.

"Mornin yourself," Allan said smiling as he started to get up.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Zoë asked.

Allan leaned back down and kissed her, "My turn to make breakfast."

Zoë hit Allan with a pillow, "Not fair," She pouted.

Allan kissed Zoë again, "I'll make it up to you later."

"You damn well better."

XXXXXXXXX

Allan entered the galley intent on getting the coffee started since he needed a cup himself. He was surprised to see River, wearing one of Jayne's T-shirts and a pair of bike shorts busily making breakfast. River handed Allan a cup of Coffee.

"From the sounds you and Zoë made last night, I think you need this," River said straight-faced.

"Said the pot to the kettle there Kiddo," Allan replied with a grin.

River giggled, "Jayne is highly skilled."

"Please… no details."

"Not to worry, Zoë and I will compare notes later," River replied with a sly grin.

Allan shot the small genius a withering glare. Then laughed, "Simon's right… you are a brat."

River's reply was a stuck out tongue.

"River, that's not polite," Reagan Tam said as she entered the room.

River smiled, "Good morning Mom,"

Reagan smiled. She had so longed to hear those words come from her daughter's lips. It had been too long. She walked over to River and kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly River hugged her mother.

"I missed you Mom," River said.

"I missed you too sweetie,"

"Why don't you go sit in the lounge with your Mom, River? I'll finish this up," Allan said quietly.

"What are you making River?" Reagan asked.

"Daddy's favorite, Eggs Benedict."

"You raidin my hollandaise again kiddo?" Allan said with a grin.

"Just a little," She giggled.

Allan laughed, "Go sit with your Mom."

"Thank you Da-shu."

Allan busied himself with finishing breakfast. The rest of the crew slowly drifted in. First was Zoë. Quickly kissing Allan before grabbing a cup of coffee. Shortly there after, Jayne entered heading for the coffee maker.

River rose off the sofa and taking her mother by the hand, led Reagan over to Jayne.

"Mom, This is Jayne."

"We were introduced last night dear."

Zoë moved close to Allan, "Think this is gonna go well?" Zoë whispered.

"No idea," Allan replied.

River smiled at her mother, "Jayne is my boyfriend Mom."

Reagan Tam looked like someone had just hit her in the face with a shovel. Jayne looked like he was looking for a hole to crawl into.

"I… uh, River?" Reagan stammered.

Jayne took a deep breath, _now or never_ he thought.

"Mrs. Tam, I know you're a bit surprised about this. Damn sure I know I was. Me an River didn't always get along, but in the last couple years we got to bein friends. Then that friendship turned inta somethin more. I know I don't deserve a girl… I mean a woman like yer daughter but she for some damn reason loves me and I love her right back. I promise I'll take care of her…" Jayne paused a moment. Taking another breath he continued. "She mean's the whole 'verse ta me…"

River's eyes were wet while Reagan's expression had softened. She could tell that Jayne was sincere in his statement.

Nervously, Jayne reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. Suddenly he dropped to one knee, "River I meant ta give this to ya last night but we got kinda interrupted… Aw hell… River Tam would you do me the honor o' bein my wife?"

Time seemed to stop for a moment…

"Yes Jayne I will be your wife," River replied.

From the far end of the galley near the door, Kaylee squealed, while Simon had turned deathly pale. Mal and Inara entering through the other door looked shocked.

A thump was heard from the doorway as Gabriel Tam hit the floor.

"Gabriel!" Reagan shouted as she ran to her husband's side.

Allan rolled his eyes at Zoë who stood with a bemused look on her face, "Must be a family trait," Allan said.

"Seems to be," Zoë agreed.

Quickly, Allan moved to the prone form of Gabriel Tam. Simon was in no shape to do anything at the moment. It was with effort that he hadn't joined his father on the floor. Kaylee guided him to a chair.

"Mal, can you give me a hand here?" Allan asked.

"Huh? Oh… yeah Allan"

Carefully Mal and Allan moved Gabriel to the sofa. Simon had recovered enough to stand on his own and check his father," He'll be fine. Just fainted." Simon said, reassuring his Mother

Throughout all the commotion, River and Jayne stood facing each other holding hands, oblivious to the world around them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N:

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Into the Blue

Chapter Four – Reconciliation's

Gabriel Tam thought he must be going mad. Either that or God or Buddha himself must be conspiring against him. In the last twenty four hours he and his wife had nearly been kidnapped or killed by agent's of the Blue Sun corporation, watched as his long lost daughter had shot and killed the two blue handed agents in cold blood, been virtually kidnapped by her daughters supposed friends, and then shanghaied off Persephone with nothing but the clothes on his back. Later he found out his long lost Son was engaged to some rim born girl mechanic. To top it all off, he walked in on some back birth oaf proposing marriage to his little girl. And she had accepted. The shock of that caused him to faint.

Now he lay on an exam chair in a small infirmary on the rickety old Firefly his Son and Daughter called home. The indignity of it all.

"Dad, you really need to relax," Simon said quietly, "Your blood pressure is much too high for my liking"

"You? You're worried about my blood pressure? Simon you are half the cause of my blood pressure!"

"Feel better now that you got that off your chest?" Simon said smugly.

Gabriel sighed. Looking his son in the eye he said, "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"A bit," Simon admitted.

"Are you going to gloat and say I told you so about River?"

"Only if you think it would help."

Gabriel huffed and looked away from his son for a moment. Coming to some sort of conclusion, he turned back.

"I'm sorry Son, I should have believed you when you showed me the letters from River. I… I thought it was just a game she was playing. I was angry when they caught you in the blackout zone. I thought you were going to bring shame on the family name. Now I realize that I was the one to shame our name, not you."

"I'm glad to see that you admit it now. When did you change your mind?"

"Six months after you disappeared and took River from that… that place. Two of those… Blue-handed men came to the house. They told me if I wanted your mother and I to live, we had to cooperate. If we heard from you they were to be contacted immediately. That's when I realized that something was so very wrong. I started some discreet inquiries. I found that no one had ever heard of the Academy. I suddenly realized that you were right. But by then I couldn't help you."

"I kept your Mother out of the loop, trying to protect her. Then a little over two years ago, a man approached her in a store and asked if she had seen her daughter recently. This man frightened your Mother terribly."

"Was he a smooth talking black man with a Londonium accent?" Simon asked.

"Yes, that's how your mother described him."

"That man was an Operative of Parliament. He killed over a hundred people trying to find River. Women and children… friends of ours were killed by the Alliance just because they knew us."

"Good lord," Gabriel exclaimed, "Why did they want River so badly? She wasn't very forthcoming in her letter to me."

"Miranda," Simon said simply.

"That claptrap?" Gabriel said, "It was some propaganda broadcast by disgruntled Browncoats."

Simon's eyes flashed with anger, "It's not propaganda Dad, I saw Miranda with my own eyes. We were there. We sent the Miranda wave. The cost was high. Zoë lost her husband to Reavers, The operative killed Mr. Universe, Shepherd Book and all the settlers on Haven. He nearly killed the Captain as well. Serenity was wrecked. I was shot, Jayne was shot, Kaylee was paralyzed by Reaver darts. Zoë was nearly cut in half by a Reaver's blade. The only ones who got through relatively unscathed were Inara and River. If not for River… If not for what the Academy had done to her, we would have all died."

"My god," Reagan Tam exclaimed from the doorway. She walked to her husband's side, taking his hand in hers.

"What did River do?" Reagan asked.

"I killed them," River's quiet voice answered from the doorway, "Killed them all. Forty-seven Reavers with my hands, my feet and with a sword and axe taken from the Reavers themselves."

Reagan was sobbing, Gabriel just looked at the ceiling, "What have I done?"

River walked up and took her fathers hand, "Shepherd Book used to say, everything happens for a reason. If not for you sending me to the Academy, Simon would never have met Kaylee and I would never have met Jayne… As hard and painful as it was, and despite the losses we suffered I doubt that anyone would change anything."

River hugged her Father, "I missed you Daddy," She said tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too my little ballerina," Gabriel said, tears in his own eyes.

Outside the infirmary, Allan and Zoë stood in silence, Allan's arm around Zoë's waist and her head leaning on his shoulder. Leaning over Allan kissed Zoë's head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Would you have changed anything?" he asked quietly, referring to River's statement.

"Might not have lost Wash, but I'm not sure we would have survived without Simon and River along anyway. So I guess not. Besides, without them, I wouldn't have you."

"I wouldn't have changed anything either," Allan replied, "Love you my brown eyed girl."

"Love you too Baby."

"What say we leave the Tam family alone for a while and adjourn to your bunk before I have to go on watch?"

"An excellent notion," Zoë replied.

"Lets be off then," Allan said with a smile.

XXXXXXXX

Two hours later, a slightly disheveled Allan emerged from Zoë's bunk and made his way to the bridge. He found Mal in the pilots seat, staring into the black.

"You ruttin my First Mate?" Mal said, a serious tone in his voice. Not turning from the view.

"I…" Allan started.

"Bout damn time," Mal said with a sudden grin.

Allan relaxed. Mal's unusual sense of humor was rearing its head again. Allan slid into the co-pilots seat, "I'm glad you approve."

"Was a time on this boat I didn't approve o' shipboard romances. Times sure have changed."

"What do you think about Jayne's proposal?" Allan asked.

Mal looked to be in though for a moment. Shaking his head Mal replied, "Not rightly sure on that. A year ago and Jayne would a been breathin' vacuum had he done that. Now… Hell, if her daddy ain't around when they get hitched, I hope River lets me give the bride away," Mal finished with a grin.

Allan smiled, "Maybe she'll ask you both to do it."

"That just might work Allan," Mal said, "Speakin o' which, how's Mr. Tam?"

"Better… A couple of hours ago, the Tam family reunion was going well. I think Simon finally got to say I told you so."

"I reckon he's been wantin to say that for a while."

"I agree with that… Well Cap, its 15:00, my watch."

"See ya at dinner Allan. Who's cookin by the way?"

"I am. Figured I'd whip up something special for the newly engaged couple."

"Okay Allan, I'll relieve you at 18:00 so you can start cookin."

"Good enough, Mal," Allan said as the Captain left the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Allan was surfing the cortex while he stood watch. Serenity was on autopilot and coasting through space. There really wasn't all that much to do this deep in the black. Absently, Allan pulled up the news reports from Persephone. They were still close enough to get an almost live feed. The delay was only about thirty seconds at this distance.

As Allan flipped through the various articles, a report about a double murder in Uptown Eavesdown caught his eye. Two men had been found in a dumpster, shot in the head. "Shit," Allan whispered as he read further. The images of Gabriel and Reagan Tam stared back at Allan. The report listed them as persons of interest, and wanted for questioning in the slaying.

Calming himself, Allan hit the ship wide com, "Captain, Zoë, can you both come to the bridge please?"

A few moments later Zoë entered the bridge, Mal a few steps behind, "What is it Baby?" Zoë asked as she stood beside Allan.

Allan looked first at Zoë and then Mal, "Take a look at this," he said, indicating the news report.

"Son of a bitch," Mal said quietly. Looking to Zoë he said, "Blue Sun?"

"Blue Sun," Zoë agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Allan asked.

"Not rightly sure at this juncture. But I think we need to tell Simon and River's folks that they're wanted fugitives now."

"That's not going to go over well Sir", Zoë commented dryly.

"Tell me about it."

XXXXXXXX

It didn't go over well. Gabriel Tam was nearly apoplectic with anger. Reagan was genuinely frightened. She sobbed quietly while River held her.

"What's the Plan Capn'?" Jayne asked, more for River's sake than anything.

"Not quite sure yet. Not like we haven't had fugitive Tam's on the ship before," he said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I'm not quite sure that levity is warranted Captain," Gabriel fumed.

"I'm not making light of the situation, but at the moment I'm not sure what we can do other than keep you folks hid. Best place is here on the ship. I reckon that Blue Sun is usin this to try and flush Simon and River outta hiding. The advantage in this case is that you're already together."

"I agree Captain," Simon spoke up, "This is obviously a ploy to capture our parents and then force River's and my hands to mount some kind of rescue."

"Best we keep flyin then," Mal said, "When we get to Beaumonde, Mr. And Mrs. Tam will stay on the ship. We'll go and pick up anything they need on planet."

"Do you think that will work, Captain?" Gabriel asked, "I really need to contact my attorney."

"Best we not do that just yet. That's probably the first thing they'd expect ya to do. We wait. Maybe send yer lawyer a text only wave from a public terminal on Beaumonde. Let him know what's up. That is if you can trust him."

"Trust her Captain, and yes, Clair can be trusted with this. She was most helpful when we started looking for our children."

"You sure?" Mal asked.

"Yes Captain," Regan said, having regained some of her composure, "Clair, our attorney is my Sister."

Mal nodded, "Good, best to be keeping it in the family. The other problem is that they're probably watching your accounts lookin for activity, if not outright crashing em'."

"We have secure accounts that I set up some time ago Captain. They in no way lead back to my wife or me. I set them up for an emergency such as this although I admit I never intended to use them. My original plan was to let River and Simon access the money if we ever found them." Gabriel said quietly, "The accounts have been unused for nearly two years. No one should be able to tie their use back to us."

"Sounds like a good plan till we come up with something better, in the meantime, Allan why don't you start dinner. Gettin on that time anyway. I'll head on up to the bridge. Got some thinking to do," Mal said as he stood.

"Okay Mal," Allan replied.

"I'll give ya a hand Hon," Zoë said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXX

The atmosphere at dinner that night was subdued. Gabriel Tam's eyes kept wandering between Kaylee and Jayne. All he could figure out was that when given no other choice to meet people, his children had drifted to the only members of the opposite sex available to them. He would have been surprised to find that while partially true, he didn't know the whole story.

Reagan Tam was actually happy to see her children in relationships. Gabriel was fairly blind to affairs of the heart. It had taken him nearly two years to finally ask Reagan to marry him. She didn't know it took longer than that for Simon to ask Kaylee.

What Reagan could see was the almost palpable love visible between Simon and Kaylee. River and Jayne weren't as open about it but Reagan knew that their relationship was much newer but no less intense than Simon and Kaylee.

Simon and his Father, while not completely trusting of each other yet. At least were speaking. While not much, it was a start. Now the only thing clouding what should have been a happy time was the sudden fugitive status of the elder Tam's.

Allan had outdone himself in honor of the newly engaged couple. He had prepared London Broil with all the trimmings. The crew disparaged the day Allan's stash of frozen food ran out and they would have to go back to eating protein all the time.

After dinner the crew began to break up and head off for various parts of the ship. Kaylee and Simon headed for the dorms while Zoë took her watch on the bridge. Gabriel retired to the shuttle he and Reagan were currently staying in. Inara had loaned him several books to help pass the time. Reagan had insisted on helping River do the dishes. Desperately needing some mother-daughter time.

Allan, Mal and Jayne sat around the table for a while, finishing their coffee. Mal excused himself and went to join Inara in her shuttle. River and her mother were giggling at the sink as they worked on the dishes. Jayne smiled. Now he knew where most of River's personality came from. She got it from her mother.

Allan looked at Jayne, he saw the big man grin whenever River laughed. Then Jayne would look down and seem to be lost in thought.

Allan decided Jayne needed a distraction, "Hey Jayne…"

"Yeah Gramps?"

"We ain't jammed in over a month, go get your guitar. We can show River's Mom how we pass the time around here."

A smile crept across Jayne's face," Whaddya wanna play tonight?"

"I think we need some good old fashioned southern rock tonight."

"An excellent choice Allan, as soon as we are finished here, Mom and I will join you," River said.

XXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Allan and Jayne had set up for the impromptu jam session, Allan's laptop computer ready to go in karaoke mode. His electric guitars set up with their amplifiers and everything tuned.

Reagan and River entered the bay. River led her Mother over to sit on a small crate while she slung Allan's Les Paul over her shoulder.

Jayne sat on the end of his weight bench acoustic guitar in hand.

"Whaddya want ta play first?" Jayne asked.

"Something you can sing to River, How about Caught Up In You?"

"That's the .38 Special one right? Lets do it."

By the second song, the rest of the crew had come out of hiding. Mal and Inara sat on the catwalk tapping their fingers in time with the music while Simon swung Kaylee around the bay in a pretty good imitation of a two-step. Zoë had turned on the internal com so she could listen from the bridge. Her feet tapping on the console as she reclined in the pilots seat a small smile on her face. River and Allan alternated the lead parts during the songs while Jayne filled in the rhythm with his acoustic.

Even Gabriel Tam had come out of the shuttle and slowly descended the stairs. Taking a seat next to his wife. As he watched his Son dance with Kaylee and River and Jayne Interact while they played it struck him how happy his children were. Living here on the edge of civilization they were actually, truly happy. River had become a beautiful young woman, full of life, engaged to a man she clearly adored. While he still couldn't bring himself to like the man, Gabriel would respect his daughters wishes.

Looking to his Son, Gabriel realized the impulsive boy that had defied him and rescued his Sister had indeed become a man. A good strong man. For the first time in days, Gabriel Tam smiled.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: A bit fluffy but there's some action coming soon.

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Into the Blue

Chapter Five – Conversations

When Allan awoke, something wasn't quite right. It was hard to breathe. He quickly opened his eyes…

The reason for his breathing difficulties became obvious. A sleeping Zoë's palm was on his face. Smiling slightly, Allan carefully moved her hand and placed it on the bed. Zoë didn't move. Allan gazed at the woman asleep next to him. Zoë lay on her stomach, the bed covers pushed down to her lower back, hair splayed across her strong shoulders. Allan's eyes traced the curve of her back. Lightly his fingers followed the long scar that ran down Zoë's back. It was barely visible, just a slightly jagged line of lighter brown against her cocoa skin. Allan's hand moved back up her spine. Zoë suddenly shuddered.

"Give you about a week to stop doin that," she said sleepily.

"Stop what?" Allan whispered as he leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder.

"That and anything else you want ta put your lips or hands on," came the husky reply.

Allan reached out and traced Zoë's lips with his finger, "Like this?"

"It's a start."

Allan's lips met Zoë's as she rolled on her side facing him. Allan's hands began to roam over her body. Zoë shuddered at his touch, "Love you Zoë," Allan whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Love you too."

Suddenly Zoë sat up on the bed, swinging her feet to the floor, facing away from Allan.

"Zoë?" Allan said.

Zoë didn't speak but her shoulders began to shake in silent sobs.

Allan scooted across the bed and sat beside her. Carefully he moved his arm around Zoë's waist. Gently, Allan cupped her face with his other hand and slowly turned her face in his direction. Tears were running down Zoë's face.

"Zoë? Bao-bei? What's wrong?"

"Not rightly sure," she whispered, "I… I just never thought I'd ever be this happy again… after Wash. I just never thought I'd find someone again. I guess it all just hit me at once… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You don't have to apologize to me for anything. I love you. To me you are the most incredibly beautiful woman in the 'verse. I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me."

Zoë Smiled. Wiping away a tear she kissed Allan, "Sweet talker."

Zoë suddenly giggled, the sound was music to Allan's ears.

"Did you… miss stoic first mate just giggle?"

"I don't giggle…"

"Right… And Jayne doesn't like guns," Allan said with a smirk.

Zoë giggled again. She kissed Allan and touched her forehead to his, "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"You called me darling in Chinese."

"I've been picking some up here and there… I am a genius ya know…"

With a snort, Zoë shoved Allan back on the bed, swinging her leg over and straddling Allan's hips.

"Lets see if I can make the genius say something else in Chinese," Zoë said as she began to grind on top of Allan.

"Ai-ya!" he exclaimed.

XXXXXXXX

River was lying on top of Jayne while the big man absently rubbed her back. River's body trembled under his touch.

"Jayne?"

"Hmm? Yeah baby girl?"

"You are very quiet this morning."

"Jus thinking is all"

River smiled at her fiancé, "You… think?" she finished with a giggle.

"Har har girl," Jayne growled as he swatted River's behind.

River giggled for a moment then became serious upon seeing Jayne's expression, "What's wrong Jayne?"

"Don't think yer Pa likes me."

"He doesn't know you yet. You need to talk to him."

"What am I supposed ta talk about. We's from two different worlds."

"You will figure out something. I can help."

"I… I'll try Riv."

"That's all I can ask," River said smiling. Suddenly a look of disgust crossed the young psychics face.

"What's wrong Riv?" Jayne asked as River put her hands against her temples and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"I think my parents are having sex," she said with a shudder, "This is worse than when Kaylee and Simon do it."

Jayne's laughter could be heard in the passageway outside.

XXXXXXXX

"Good morning Kaylee," Reagan called as she entered the galley.

Kaylee flashed her megawatt smile, "Mornin Mrs. Tam," she chirped from the stove.

"Please Kaylee, call me Reagan."

"Okay," She replied, "How do ya' want yer eggs Regan?"

"Oh… fried if that's no trouble."

"None a' tall."

"Where are you from Kaylee?"

Kaylee's smile faded a bit, "Um, I'm from Kelly," Se said with some uncertainty, "Hope you don't mind me askin but why do ya want ta know?"

Reagan smiled at the young mechanic, "Because I want to get to know my future daughter in law."

Kaylee's smile lit up the room.

Simon stood in the doorway of the galley listening to Kaylee and his Mother's discussion, a small smile on his lips. He felt a presence next to him, "She's a beautiful girl Son."

"She mean's the 'verse to me Dad."

"Just like your Mother does to me," Gabriel said quietly, "As do you and your Sister. I… I'm sorry for all that I have put you through."

"It's okay Dad, If not for coming on Serenity, we wouldn't have what we have."

"What's that Son?"

"Family…"

Gabriel nodded, knowing Simon meant, "Speaking of family, what can you tell me about the man who is going to be my son in law?"

Simon laughed, "That, Dad, is going to be a long story…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's the matter Ai-ren?" Mal asked the former companion who lay in his arms.

Inara's eyes were wet, "Nothing…"

"Then explain the waterworks," Mal said as he gently kissed her while wiping away a tear.

"Do… do you love me Mal?"

"What? Course I do."

"You don't say it," Inara sniffled.

"I do too," Mal said indignantly, "Just maybe not as often as I should…"

"I love you Mal," Inara said, a small smile crossing her lips.

"I love you Inara Serra, with all my heart."

Sighing contentedly, Inara snuggled against Mal's chest, "My wonderful pirate"

"I am not a pirate, I'm a gentleman thief," Mal said smiling.

"Pirate or thief, you stole my heart,"

"You too Bao-bei, you too."

XXXXXXXXXX

The atmosphere at breakfast that morning was much lighter than it had been at dinner the night before. There seemed to be a feeling of acceptance between Gabriel and Simon.

Sizing on the good mood, Mal decided that some rearrangements were needed in bunk assignments. Since it seemed like everyone was shacking up with everyone else, Mal thought that making it formal would perhaps, help things go a bit smoother.

Needing the second shuttle for jobs occasionally as well as the sudden realization that Simon and River's parents were going to be aboard for a while drove most of the assignments.

"Here's how I figure it, might take a day or so to accomplish but I think that this is a workable solution."

Mal continued, "Allan, ifin Zoë don't mind, I'd like you to move your stuff into her bunk. That'd make room for Gabriel and Reagan to move into your room since it's the biggest o' the dorms, that'll free up the other shuttle if we need it."

Allan looked at Zoë, she gave a quick smile and nod, "Okay Mal, I don't have much to move anyway."

"Now since we got two future married couples here," Mal said with a smile," Best they start keeping house so to speak," That comment resulted in a concerned look from Gabriel Tam but after a moment of thought and a pleading look on River's face he acquiesced.

"So here' what's gonna happen," Mal continued, "River, I want you to move yer stuff in with Jayne, that'll put you nearer the bridge anyway. Kaylee, I'm gonna move you down to Simon's bunk since that'll give you a little more privacy. And Keep Simon closer to the infirmary and you to the engine room."

Kaylee and River beamed at Mal, as they chirped in unison, "We love our Capn'."

Chuckles flowed around the table, even from the elder Tams.

"You two been spending way too much time together," Mal said good naturedly. Turning to his merc, Mal continued, "Jayne, I want you to work with Kaylee on modifying everyone's rack to take a bigger mattress, we'll pick up some new one's when we get to Beaumonde… By the way, Albatross, what's our ETA?"

"Eight hours, nine minutes, fifteen seconds… approximately," River said with a giggle, after seeing the expressions on her parents' faces, "We will arrive in New Dunsmir at 15:00 local time."

"Sounds good. River, Jayne, Zoë and myself will go meet Sir Harrow's contact for the pickup. Kaylee and Simon, see to whatever provisionin' we need. Inara, I'd like you to go with em' and pick up whatever sundries Simon's folks will need for a while. Best take your shuttle for the trip. Allan I need you to stay with the ship and see to the fuelin," Mal finished.

Everyone nodded around the table acknowledging their assignments. Everyone rose and got to work.

XXXXXXXX

It had only taken Allan half an hour to move his meager possessions from his room in the dorms to Zoë's bunk. The hardest thing to move was the small strongbox containing his remaining valuables. In the end he had descended the ladder and then had Jayne lower the box to him. It was fairly heavy due to the gold it still contained. After all his gear was stacked in the corner of the room that was now his and Zoë's bunk, Allan sat on the bed.

Slowly he let his eyes wander around the small room. It was almost like he'd never set foot in Zoë's bunk before. Even though he had spent the last four nights in it, combined with the numerous nights he and Zoë had just cuddled in each other's arms when he was healing from his injuries.

Now it was officially His and Zoë's. Allan spotted things that he hadn't noticed before. Like the box of toy dinosaurs under the small desk and the neatly folded pile of flight suits and Hawaiian shirts in the corner.

Allan knew that they belonged to Wash. Smiling, Allan picked up a toy dino. Turning it over in his hands, Allan suddenly seemed to have some kind of connection with Wash.

Allan pondered his relationship with Zoë. What was she to him anyway? Lover? Most defiantly, Girlfriend? Yeah, He supposed so. Life partner? Maybe, down the road at some point. He certainly hoped so. The only thing that really bothered him was their age difference. What if Zoë wanted kids at some point? Allan had never thought he would ever be a father. Now pushing fifty-three, Allan didn't know what to think about that. By the time any children were near grown he'd be an old man.

_Think I'm getting ahead of myself here._ Allan thought to himself. Smiling he looked back at the dinosaur in his hands. _Don't worry Wash. I'll take good care of her._

"Copper for em'," Zoë said quietly, standing next to the bed.

Allan jumped. The dino falling to the floor. He'd been so lost in thought, that he hadn't heard her enter, "Jeeze Zoë, don't do that, like to give me a heart attack. Ain't a young man anymore."

Zoë smiled, "You're only as old as you feel." She said as she sat next to Allan on the bed.

A smile back on his face, Allan wrapped his arm around Zoë's waist, "Well since you make me feel like a teenager again, I guess I ain't as old as I think I am."

Zoë kissed Allan and started to unbutton his shirt, "Um.. Zoë?" Allan said trying to break the kiss.

Zoë glared at him, "What?"

"I'm due on the bridge in ten minutes for my watch…"

Zoë smiled seductively, "Well since I'm the First Mate on this here boat, I'm hereby countermanding the watch schedule."

"Well in that case, what are my orders ma'am?"

"I'm orderin you to rip my clothes off and make love to me."

"Aye-aye, ma'am."

XXXXXXXXX

An hour later Allan entered the bridge, still tucking in his shirt. He saw River sitting in the pilot's seat.

"You're late," She said smiling.

"Sorry Kiddo. Got new orders from the First Mate."

River giggled, "I thought that was the case," she said rising from the chair, "I'll be in Inara's shuttle if you need me. We'll be looking at wedding dresses on the cortex with Kaylee and Mom."

"Okay, River, I'll call you an hour before planetfall."

As River left the bridge, she called over her shoulder, "Wash knows you will take care of Zoë… He thinks you're good for her. Didn't want her to be alone forever."

"Huh? River…" she was gone.

XXXXXXXX

Allan sat in the pilot's seat, his laptop computer open on the console and playing some Stevie Ray Vaughan tune. Behind him he heard someone clear his throat. Turning he found Gabriel Tam standing in the entrance.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Bryant. I was wondering if I might sit up here for a while?"

"Help yourself," Allan said smiling and pointing to the co-pilots chair, "And it's Allan by the way."

"Call me Gabriel... I want to apologize to you for my behavior the other night. I was out of line. I know better to judge people like that. Kaylee is a sweet girl. I misjudged you as well… I'm sorry"

"Kaylee's like the little sister I never had," Allan looked at the elder Tam and smiled, "apology accepted."

"Thank you," Gabriel paused for a moment, "Where are you from Mr.… Allan."

Allan snorted and smiled, "Long way from here."

Gabriel looked at him, confused.

Allan glanced at the navigational display for a moment, and then pointed out the window to a faint star visible outside, "See that small star, just moving behind the support beam?"

"Yes."

"That's where I'm from… The Sol system. Otherwise known as Earth-that-was."

"That's impossible!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Actually it's quite possible. I spent four hundred years in cryo. I was supposed to get here just ahead of the exodus ships. My ship took damage before it got to full speed. So instead of arriving in a little under one hundred years, I got here five and a half months ago."

Gabriel looked aghast, "When were you born?"

"January seventh, 2067."

"My god… How did you get on Serenity?"

"They literally stumbled across me in space. I was still frozen in cryo. Mal, Jayne and Kaylee boarded my ship to see if there was anything worth salvaging and accidentally released me from cryo. Been on board pretty much since. They took me in, made me part of their family."

"That's… That's amazing," Gabriel said, still a bit in shock, "I take it you were an Engineer on Earth-that-was?"

"I was. Actually, My company built the exodus ships, I was the primary designer as well."

"But Blue Sun built the exodus ships..."

Allan smiled, "That's right, Blue Sun started out as Bryant Aerospace"

Gabriel's eyes widened in surprise, "You founded Blue Sun?"

Allan nodded. Gabriel just whispered, "Good Lord."

Deciding he needed to change the subject a bit, Allan asked, "I know you're from Osirus, but Simon never mentioned what you did."

"I own a large brokerage firm."

"Ahh, that explains your knowledge of Blue Sun I take it."

"Some of it," Gabriel agreed, "The rest came from research over the last couple of years. I was trying to find a business way of hurting them. Trying to get some kind of payback for what they had done to my family. Perhaps that's why they began to see me as a threat again. I found out that all the board members combined only hold approximately a million shares. Blue Sun hasn't issued public stock in years. It's so diversified that they don't need to anymore."

Allan nodded, the gears were turning in his head, "The board only controls a million shares?"

"Yes," Gabriel nodded, "No one was allowed to buy more than fifty thousand shares. This keeps the company from being bought out. It's illegal but the Alliance turns a blind eye since it's Blue Sun. There are over two and a half million shares that are unaccounted for. Apparently the original board tried to buy back all the shares they could before leaving Earth. At least that's what my research showed. The records are of course a bit spotty. If those shares were to reappear, and if held by one person or even a small group who co-operated. They literally could buy Blue Sun lock, stock and barrel."

"So those old shares are still worth something?" Allan asked, a smile starting to form on his face.

"Very much so. However, someone would need original stock certificates. Authenticating them might be a bit troublesome but it can be done. A few odd certificates have come through my firm from time to time over the years. Mostly heirlooms handed down over time. However the stock is still good. It's moot point however. No one knows where those share are. I doubt they still exist."

Allan had a huge smile on his face now, Gabriel looked at him strangely, "You… you don't have certificates with you… Do you?"

Allan laughed, "I don't know about the rest, but I have the certificates for a little over two million shares not thirty feet from where you're sitting."

Gabriel Tam looked like he was going to faint, "You… I…"

Allan laughed, "It's gonna take some planning, but with your help I think we may be able to get a little payback for what Blue Sun did to River… Are you interested?"

"Hell yes!"

"Good, We won't be able to do anything as of yet. We need to get this cargo run out of the way as well as deal with you and the Misses' warrants. Then we might be able to come up with something

Gabriel nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"Keep it under your hat for a bit. We'll brief Mal later. And I think I'll need River's hacking skills before we're done as well. It's going to take some time but this may be doable."

"I agree. We will need to proceed carefully. No need to draw attention yet."

"Right, In the meantime, could you go fetch River for me? I haven't landed on Beaumonde before and I need her here before we land."

"Of course," Gabriel said as he stood to leave. Pausing a moment, he turned back to Allan, "Thank you… you have given me hope again. Hope that my family will be whole again."

"It's already whole Gabriel, You're here with your wife and kids. That's all you need."

"You are a wise man Allan."

"I better be at my age. I am over four hundred years old you know," Allan said, laughing.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N:

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Into the Blue

Chapter Six –

Reagan Tam sat quietly in the navigator's chair on Serenity's bridge smiling as she watched her daughter fly the old transport ship into Beaumonde's atmosphere. Never in her entire life had she ever envisioned her daughter, born into wealth and blessed with an astounding intellect, would find happiness out here in the black flying an old transport ship.

Some sadness tinged Reagan's thoughts. The thoughts centered around the fact she had failed her darling little girl when River needed her most. When Simon had approached his parents about River's coded pleas for help in leaving the Academy, They didn't believe Simon. They were so blind in their trust of the Alliance that Reagan and Gabriel Tam thought it was one of River's games.

After Simon had disappeared and broken River out of the Academy she had become suspicious of the system she had trusted her whole life. Gabriel had told her to remain quiet. Saying that he would take care of things. Then two and a half years ago, a man had approached her one day while she was shopping. He was polite but this man gave her chills. The man asked her if she had heard from her son or daughter recently. Reagan felt if she had given the wrong answer her life was forfeit. She had never been so frightened in her life.

"Right to be frightened Mom," River said from the pilot's seat. "The Operative would have killed you without thinking twice."

Reagan gasped. It had been the first time she had witnessed River's reading abilities first hand. "River, did you… just read my thoughts?"

The young physic smiled apologetically at her mother, "Sorry Mom, It's hard to for me to block thoughts sometimes, especially if they are tied to strong emotions. Particularly thoughts from those I love. Sometimes the thoughts are so strong, it's as if someone spoke them aloud to me. I can control it better now but sometimes I still respond to thoughts like I would to speech."

"That must be very difficult, dear."

"Sometimes it is. It has taken me a long time to differentiate my thoughts from those of others. That's why I was so… crazy when Simon first rescued me. That's why Jayne and I fit so well. His thoughts are straightforward. He helps me focus."

River turned her attention back to flying the ship, "Going subsonic…"

Allan nodded from the Co-pilot's seat. He reached up and keyed the com, "We're subsonic Inara. Launch when ready."

"Detaching in three, two one…" came her reply over the speaker.

A small lurch could be felt as Inara's shuttle detached. Pulling away Allan saw Inara do a slow barrel roll before steadying on course for the executive pads located in New Dunsmuir's uptown area. She was taking Simon and Kaylee shopping for supplies and clothing for the elder Tams.

Allan shook his head, smiling, "Inara trying to get Simon to loose his lunch?"

River giggled, "Inara is a highly skilled shuttle pilot. If Simon wasn't looking outside, he probably never felt a thing."

Allan laughed a bit, "True, especially since Kaylee is with him. She can keep him rather… distracted."

Allan heard a small chuckle from behind him, Turning he smiled at Reagan quickly and turned back to helping River fly, "Coming up on the dockyards…"

"Acknowledged," River said quickly. Grabbing the overhead microphone she called port control. "New Dunsmuir Port Control, Firefly Transport Serenity ready for docking, approaching the hold point."

"Affirmative Serenity, stand by."

The port here fascinated Allan. It was heavily congested with ships of every shape and description moving about. The individual ship berths were so close together that no ship was allowed to land under it's own power. Ships had to hover just outside their assigned berth while a crane attached to the ship and moved the ship to its berth. Takeoffs were allowed but landings were too tricky for the average pilot to handle in the close confines of the port. While River, Allan, and, of course, Wash, were he still alive, could have easily landed safely, the rules were the rules.

River transitioned Serenity into a hover. Moment's later a metallic clang announced that the crane had attached. Slowly River reduced power, ensuring that she could take over if the crane failed. Once the ship was fully suspended from the crane, River began to shut down the engines while Allan extended Serenity's landing gear. With a gentle thump, Serenity was on the ground.

"We're on the ground folks," Allan called into the com as he got up to head for the engine room to secure the engines.

River turned to her Mother, "Mom, it would be best if you and Dad stayed in the dorm area while we're here. Allan will be on and off the ship while we refuel. I'll be going with Zoë, Jayne and the Captain on the meet. We will be gone a few hours," River smiled, "I need to change into my working clothes, I'll see you before I leave,"

River ran from the bridge to her now shared bunk to change.

XXXXXXX

Ten minutes later the crew had gathered in the bay. Zoë was in her usual working clothes, a form-fitting shirt under her leather vest, dark pants and a jacket. She had her Mare's leg strapped to her thigh and a small pistol in a shoulder holster. Allan called it her "dressed to kill" outfit.

Mal was in his usual clothing of Tan pants and a brown shirt. And, of course, his ever-present suspenders and duster while Jayne was in his nearly trademarked cargo's and T-shirt topped off with a jacket to ward off the cool spring air.

River ran down to the bay and Jayne couldn't avoid ogling his fiancé, River was in tight hip hugger jeans, a black tank top and charcoal colored leather jacket. Her usually, wild hair pulled back into a single ponytail.

"Where's your gun, baby girl?" Jayne asked River.

"Shoulder holster. Don't want to appear dangerous. I leave that to you," she replied with a smile.

Mal chuckled at that. Turning to Allan he said, "Get her fueled… and top off the water as well. Probably got a long haul once we make the pickup." Mal tossed a small bag of platinum coins to Allan to pay for the fuel and water.

"Got it Cap."

Five minutes later Zoë pulled the Mule out of the bay, carrying the others to the meeting.

Allan wandered down the ramp, flagging down a port worker to give his fuel order. Ship fuel came in several grades. Serenity usually ran on the cheapest available. Allan knew this but the engineer in him bristled at the idea. While adequate for the job, the cheapest fuel didn't have as much energy per unit as the higher grades of fuel. Also the impurities tended to gunk up the fuel lines. Kaylee had been complaining about fuel line deposits the last few days. Allan decided to give the ship a little treat and pulled out some of his own credits.

Smiling, he addressed the fueling tech as he approached, "Afternoon," Allan said in a friendly tone.

"Good afternoon sir, what can I do for you?"

"Need a top off, grade one if you have it. If not, two will be adequate. Also need the water topped as well as dumping the waste."

The tech smiled, "Of course sir, won't be cheap… the fuel I mean. Don't usually put the good stuff in these older ships."

"Been having some sludge problems with the cheap stuff, need to blow her out a bit," Allan replied as he slipped a twenty platinum coin into the man's hand as he shook it.

"No problem sir, get right on it. Tell you what," The tech said with a smile, "I'll get you the filtered water rather than the usual city water."

"I appreciate it," Allan said as he slipped the man another ten. Tipping always worked.

The fueling, waste and water taken care of, Allan then checked that the life support system was recharging itself using the outside air. Satisfied Serenity was taking care of herself, Allan went to check on the Tam's.

"How you folks doing?" Allan asked as he descended into the lounge area outside the infirmary.

"We are fine Allan," Gabriel Tam replied, "Although a bit bored."

"Be glad it's boring," Allan chuckled, "Exciting around here usually means Simon has work to do."

"I noticed you have a limp, Allan," Reagan Tam said.

"Yeah, a little reminder of the injuries I got a few months back. Had a bit of a fall, Broke quite a bit stuff when I hit. If not for Simon and Kaylee's sister Sara, I'd probably be dead."

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"Well I told you about my ship right?" Allan asked.

"Yes"

"Well I got it running with Kaylee's help. Ship needed some serious overhaul work so I was planning on having her Father's shop on Kelly work on it. We were almost there when we had a run in with some pirates. Well my ship got damaged and was heading for reentry out of control. I bailed out in my… well, a kind of life pod, unfortunately the automatic systems failed and I was forced to manually deploy my personal parachute. When I did it I was only about two hundred feet off the ground… needless to say I hit pretty hard."

"My goodness," Reagan replied.

"Wasn't pretty," Allan continued, "Broke my left arm, left leg in three places, and dislocated my ankle on that side as well. That's what's causing the limp. Broke my right leg as well. Throw in a few busted ribs, bruised lungs and a kidney. Not to mention a concussion and I'm lucky to still be breathing, let alone walking. I can get by with a little bit of a limp. It's healing but it takes a while."

"I might be able to help with that," Reagan said, "Before I married Gabriel I was a physical therapist."

Allan smiled, "I'd appreciate that Reagan"

XXXXXXXXX

Mal was uneasy. Their contact for the job was very late. Mal, along with Zoë, River and Jayne had arrived at the seedy bar over an hour ago.

"I'm not likin this, Sir," Zoë said quietly. Mal nodded in agreement.

"Me either, Zoë. Not like one of Sir Warrick's contacts to not show." Mal glanced across the room to where Jayne and River were playing pool. River made eye contact with Mal and shook her head slightly. She hadn't seen their contact either.

"We'll give him another ten minutes. If Stevens don't show by then, we'll high tail it back to Serenity," Mal said to his first mate.

Meanwhile Jayne wasn't all that happy. He and River had been playing pool for nearly half an hour and he's only taken three shots. Two of them breaks. He loved River to death and while he considered himself a fair pool player, he couldn't compete with his genius fiancé who could calculate the motion of every ball after a shot in her head in the time it took him to take a breath.

A sudden thought crossed his mind. They could make a killin running a table somewhere. River could come off all sweet an innocent and then clean out the house. Jayne smiled. Might have to think on that a spell.

"Cheating at pool isn't very sporting," River said sweetly.

"Ain't cheatin when you're as good as you are baby girl," Jayne replied.

"That is true. I suppose… Contact's here," River suddenly said, "I sense apprehension."

"That ain't good," the big man said as he laid down his pool cue and moved to where he could cover Mal and Zoë. River did the same.

Seeing Jayne and River stop playing and move from the table. Mal started to look around the bar. Seeing the way River and Jayne had moved, Zoë's hand instinctively moved to the mare's leg Winchester strapped to her thigh.

Nervously, their contact moved through the crowd to Mal and Zoë's table.

"Captain Reynolds," the man said.

"Mr. Stevens, Long time no see. Good thing you showed, we were about to leave."

"I apologize for my tardiness. We had a few problems at the warehouse."

Mal was suddenly on edge, "What kind of problems?"

"Nothing to concern you Captain, just a small fire, defective wiring as far as I can tell," Mr. Stevens said, "Please be assured that Sir Warrick's goods are unharmed. They will be delivered to your ship by 21:00 tonight."

That's all well and good but where is the delivery? Sir Warrick was a bit vague about the destination."

"Whitefall."

Mal tried not to look startled at the destination, "Who's receivin' the cargo," he asked nonchalantly.

"Man name of Daniels, Starting up a ranch there, and he needs the supplies you'll be carrying. Some local woman seems to think she runs the whole place and is giving Daniels a hard time. He'd like to avoid this woman if he can."

Mal nodded, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, "What would this woman's name be?"

"Calls herself Patience."

"Wuo de ma," Mal muttered.

XXXXXXXXX

Zoë pulled the Mule into Serenity's bay. She had remained quiet on the trip back from the meet, however her mind was racing. The last person they needed to deal with at the moment was Patience. After shutting down the Mule, Zoë remained in the drivers seat.

Mal looked back at his first mate, "Something botherin you Zoë?"

"Something don't feel right about this Sir."

"I'm not real fond about goin to Whitefall m' self," Mal said, "But Sir Warrick's never steered us wrong before."

"I know that Sir. But he's just the cargo supplier on this one. This Daniels fella put the order in with him. Just gives me an uneasy feelin is all."

Mal nodded in agreement, "Givin me an itchy feeling m' self. We got near on a week till we get there to figure out a plan."

Zoë snorted, "You remember how most o' your plans turn out?"

Mal glared at his first mate, "Everyone's makin a fuss…" Mal started to say but was cut off by the sound of Inara's shuttle returning.

XXXXXXXX

Promptly at 21:00 a large hover van backed up to Serenity's bay. Several men exited along with Stevens and began to unload the cargo into the ship. It took nearly all hands to stow the large load. Jayne, Mal, Allan and Zoë arranging the crates while River and Inara checked the load against the manifest. Forty minutes later the cargo was secure and the door closed.

"Albatross, you an Allan get us in the black, once we're on course, we'll turn in. been a long day."

Five minutes later Serenity lifted off from Beaumonde and climbed into the black.

XXXXXXXX

Allan kicked open the hatch to his and Zoë's bunk. Tiredly he descended the ladder, closing the hatch behind him. Turning to look at the bed, he saw Zoë seemingly asleep. Undressing quickly, Allan slid under the covers and spooned up behind her.

"Ship on course?" Zoë mumbled sleepily.

"Mm-hmm," Allan mumbled as he kissed Zoë's bare shoulder.

Zoë lay quiet for a few minutes. Allan knew she wasn't asleep from the tension he could feel in her shoulders, "Something wrong?" he said quietly.

"Something don't feel right about this run," She replied.

"River see anything?"

"Not really, said something felt wrong to her too. She just couldn't put her finger on it."

"We'll just be careful then," Allan whispered, "Who's this Patience woman anyway."

"She runs most of Whitefall. Mean old bitty. Shot Mal in the leg once over salvage rights. Last time we dealt with her she tried to set up an ambush, Jayne took out the snipers and me an Mal had a bit of a shootout with her men. Mal got a graze and I took a hit in my armor."

"Real nice lady," Allan said bitterly, "Just make sure you wear your armor this time too… don't want to see you get hurt baby."

Zoë rolled over and faced her lover, her lips meeting his, " Don't worry baby, I always do," she whispered.

"Good, now lets see if I can do something to help you relax."

"Got something in mind?"

"Oh, a few things…"

XXXXXXXXX

The next few days went fairly quickly, Gabriel and Reagan Tam spent more time with the crew, learning about them and their lives. The Tam's had always looked down upon people from the Rim, but after spending time with the crew of Serenity their opinions had been changed forever.

Gabriel finally had a long sit down discussion with Jayne and River. Most of the crew didn't know the content of the conversation but afterwards the tension between the two men seemed to have diminished. River certainly seemed happier.

Reagan hadn't warmed as quickly to Jayne but she had quickly accepted Kaylee as the perfect woman for Simon. The pair spent hours laughing and talking about Simon. Most days you could find Kaylee working in the engine room while Reagan sat in Kaylee's hammock talking about whatever came to them.

River took it upon herself to teach her Father how to fly the shuttles. While an accomplished hovercar pilot, he had never flown a shuttle. Gabriel even began using Jayne's weights in the bay as a way to try to stay in shape since he no longer could go to the health club like he could on Osiris, Jayne spotting for him.

With Reagan's expertise, Allan's limp had nearly disappeared in three quick days. He had been walking on it wrong. After a bit of work and an improvised support, Allan was walking almost normally. It felt great to be able to walk like he used to.

All in all, things were going well. That's what made Zoë tense about the job. Things were going too well.

The night before arriving at Whitefall, Mal called a meeting after dinner to plan the cargo drop. He had spread a large topographic map of the drop coordinates out on the table in the galley. The entire crew gathered around.

"Way I figure it," Mal began, "That if this job is on the up and up. This Daniels fella don't want interference from Patience. If that's the case I want to set up a plan to hold her off iffin she decides to crash the party. On the other side, if this is a setup, I want to be ready fer that as well."

"Good idea, Sir," Zoë replied.

Allan looked at the map, "This looks like a good spot to park the ship. Secluded, good cover and only six miles from the drop point."

"I agree," River said.

Okay, we'll land there," Mal replied, "This is gonna take nearly everyone. Inara, I'm gonna need Allan and River on the ground for this to be safe. Can you and Kaylee handle Serenity for the short hop to and from the hidin spot?"

"Of course Mal," Inara replied with a smile.

Mal, smiled back at her, "Good 'nough. Now, I want Jayne with Zoë and me at the meet in the Mule. River, I need you and Allan set up on overwatch. Probably have Zoë drop you two off in a shuttle couple a hours early. The terrain looks to have some good spots here and here," Mal said indicating the map.

"That looks workable Mal," Allan said, "I've got a couple of decent sniper rifles in my weapons stash."

"You do?" Jayne asked.

Allan chuckled, "Yep, Nearly forgot about em' till today. Guess I need to dig em out and get them ready to go. One's perfect for River and I'll take Bertha."

"Bertha?" Mal asked.

"Yep, Big Bertha… only gun I ever named. Unlike some other people here at the table," Allan said with a smile as he looked at Jayne and River.

"This I gotta see," Jayne said with a grin.

XXXXXXXX

Allan popped the latches on a large crate in the cargo bay. Opening the cover he heard a low whistle from Jayne.

"What is that?" The big merc asked wide-eyed.

Allan smiled, "That my large friend is Big Bertha. She's a Barrett, .50 caliber sniper rifle."

"Shiny."

Allan opened a smaller rifle case and pulled out another weapon, "I think you'll like this one River," Allan said, "It's custom built 7.62 mm sniper rifle. Semi automatic, twenty round clip. Last time I shot it I was getting two inch groups at five hundred yards."

"This is a wonderful rifle Allan," River replied, putting it to her shoulder and testing the fit, "What is the recoil like?"

"Pretty light actually. The flash suppressor is also a muzzle break. And it can be fitted with a sound suppressor. There's one in the case for it. It's not totally silent but at any distance over one hundred yards all you hear is the crack of the bullet."

"This is even better than Vera," River said with a grin while Jayne grumbled.

"It's yours River. Consider it an early wedding present." Allan said as he handed her a large box of ammo.

"Don't I get somthin?" Jayne asked like a petulant child.

"Yep, you get to help me make two ghilliesuits."

"Ghillie whats?" Jayne asked, a confused look on his face.

"Ghillie suits… camoflage," Allan replied, "Dave Chin, the head of my protection detail back on earth was a military sniper. Taught me all his tricks. A properly set up ghillie suit will let a bad guy almost step on you and he'll just think you're a bush."

"Let's get started then," River said.

Three hours later, Jayne and Allan had fasioned two basic ghillie suits. One for Allan and one for River. River's was made from one of Wash's old flight suits donated by Zoe and Allan's was made from one of his own flight suits. Once done, Allan and River began to clean both their Rifle's. Making sure they were ready for any possible action.

Another hour later, Jayne and River headed for their bunk while Allan headed for his and Zoe's. Entering the room, Allan saw that Zoe was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Allan quickly undressed and slipped into bed. He was asleep in minutes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: Here comes the action folks... And a bit of that hanging over a cliff feeling.

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Into the Blue

Chapter Seven –

Serenity broke atmo over Whitefall a little rougher than usual… Mal was flying. The reason being that his two usual pilots were currently sitting in the second shuttle ready to set up a surprise for anyone who wanted to muck up his cargo delivery.

At the com call from Inara that Serenity was subsonic, Zoë launched the port side shuttle, curving away from the larger ship with easy grace. Dropping low to the terrain, Zoë flew following the contours of the land. After about twenty minutes of flying, she approached the drop off point for her passengers.

In a cloud of dust, the shuttle settled to the ground. Engines still running, two figures exited the craft. As soon as they were away from the door, the shuttle rose into the air again, having been on the ground a few moments.

Shielding his eyes from the dust kicked up by the shuttle's departure, Allan looked at his smaller companion, "All set to move out River?"

"Yes, we will need to move quickly. The sun will be fully up soon and it is still almost a mile to the overwatch positions."

"Well, lets be off then Kiddo," Allan replied.

As the pair approached their destination, they both stopped. Silently they began to put on the strange looking suits they had brought in their packs. Each one was made from an old flight suit, Olive drab for Allan's and tan for River's. Each suit had strips of old cloth and canvas torn into strips glued along the body and limbs. Shreds of an old cargo net filled in the gaps, further hiding their shape. They also had a matching pair of floppy hats with cloth strips attached as well. Dressing quickly, Allan began to pull bits and pieces from the nearby vegetation and began weaving it around the strips on River's suit and hat. As soon as he was done with River's camouflage, Allan turned and River began to do the same for him. Soon the pair looked like slightly human shaped shrubs. As a finishing touch, Allan pulled out a tube of dark green makeup. Quickly using it to cover all of River's exposed skin. River giggled slightly as Allan applied the makeup.

"Feel like I'm playing dress up with Kaylee," River said quietly, trying not to laugh.

Allan smiled, "Getting dressed to kill Kiddo," Allan said as he applied a stick of black makeup on all the area's of River's face that would normally be highlighted. Particularly her cheeks and nose. Soon River's face was unrecognizable. The human eye and brain looked for familiar patterns. By reversing the normal light and dark area's on River's face. At any distance the girls face was nearly invisible against the materials of her suit.

River took the makeup from Allan and repeated the process on him, quickly camouflaging the older man's face.

"All set, River?" Allan asked.

"She is," River said in the third person speech she tended to slip into when she was concentrating.

Allan nodded as he put on his sunglasses, making sure River did the same. Whitefall was a mostly desert environment. It reminded Allan of the Nevada or California desert areas back on Earth.

"Make sure you keep hydrated Kiddo, gonna get hot before long and these suits will get pretty uncomfortable. Eat the protein bars you have about half an hour before the meet time. That way they will be hitting your system before any trouble starts. Might need the extra energy."

River nodded, "I will Allan. As soon as I am in position I will do a com check."

'Okay Kiddo, good luck and be careful, Jayne might get a bit peeved at me if I let anything happen to you."

"Zoë would have the same attitude if I let anything happen to you."

Allan nodded, "That's for sure. We better get moving."

Allan crept up the small ridge near the small ranch that was the drop point for the meet. Finding a good spot just below the top of the ridge, Allan set up underneath a group of bushes. Pulling an old green army blanket out of his pack, Allan laid it out on the dirt. Quickly he began to reassemble his rifle.

The big fifty caliber gun too unwieldy to be carried assembled for long distances. In moments the barrel, bipod and scope were attached. Moving slowly, Allan lay down on the blanket. Carefully he pulled sand and dirt around the edges of the blanket, hiding its edges. Once settled and relatively comfortable, Allan began to see if he could spot River, somewhere on the opposite ridge. Not being able to spot her after five minutes of hard scrutiny with binoculars. Allan was sure she had a good spot.

"Allan, com check," came River's tinny voice through the ear piece of his com.

"Loud and clear kiddo. Flash me your location."

A small flash of light came from underneath a bush about one hundred feet below the top of the opposite ridge. Allan smiled and looked through his scope. Even with the flash he couldn't see the girl as more than a lump of greenery.

"Good spot River, here comes my flash," Allan said as he blinked a small flashlight once in the direction of River's position.

"I have you Allan, You look like a bush," River's voice giggled.

"That's the point, Kiddo. Now let's keep our eyes, ears and in your case brain, wide open so we don't get surprised."

"Affirmative, Allan."

Allan settled himself in for the long wait. Praying that all the preparations were for naught but knowing in the back of his head that where the crew of Serenity was concerned, they probably weren't prepared enough.

Allan took a long look at the valley before him. Narrow at one end widening out into some meager pasture land. A small barn and house stood near the narrow end of the valley. A small stream ran down the center with a small dirt road to one side. Allan knew that the Mule would be coming through the narrow part of the small valley with Mal, Zoë and Jayne aboard.

While no one was around, Allan triggered the laser rangefinder built into the scope of his rifle. Taking ranges on the house, barn and a stone wall gave him the data he needed to calculate windage and bullet drop if he needed to shoot.

Switching the scope into its thermal-imaging mode, Allan could see another laser doing the same thing he had. Following the beam back, Allan could see the source came from River's position.

_Good Girl._ Allan thought. Switching the scope back to visible light he adjusted the zoom back a bit to see more of the terrain. The scopes on both the rifle he was using and the one River had were state of the art… four hundred years ago. But they would surely do the job.

"Allan, you copy?" Mal's voice crackled across the radio.

"Go ahead Mal," Allan whispered.

"We're about two miles out. See anything?"

"No one about that I can see."

"Clear on my side as well Capn'," River answered.

"We'll hold here for a bit. We're a might early anyway."

"Copy Cap," Allan replied. _So far so good,_ he thought.

XXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, Allan spotted a dust cloud approaching on the road in the direction of the pasture. Flipping his scope to maximum magnification Allan looked over the approaching vehicles.

In the lead was a small SUV looking ground car followed by a cargo truck. Allan keyed his com, "Cap, two vehicles on the way in… truck and a ground car… looks like maybe five people that I can see."

"I concur," came River's voice.

"Okay, we're moving," Mal replied.

"River, cover the car, I'll take the truck," Allan called. Static was his answer.

"River? River do you copy?" Allan wondered if his com had malfunctioned. Keying up again his ear was assaulted by loud feedback. _Dammit, we're being Jammed. Gotta be a setup,_ Allan thought. Suddenly Allan heard a twig snap somewhere above and behind him… _Shit!_

Allan froze, hardly breathing. Using his peripheral vision, he spotted a man slowly making his way down the slope not ten feet from where he lay. _Not good._

Allan slowly moved his hand down to his pistol. Wondering if he could draw in time before he was spotted. The man settled himself in next to another bush a short distance from Allan, a bolt-action rifle with a simple optical scope mounted to the top. Allan's hand was just brushing the side of his pistol when he heard a wet thump, followed by the supersonic crack of a bullet. The top half of the sniper's head disappeared. The body falling back lifeless.

Allan smiled wickedly. The shot had to have come from River's suppressed rifle. Looking to her position, Allan's breath caught for a moment. Two men were standing literally next to her, one on each side. Both had pistols out, looking for the source of the muffled shot that they heard.

Allan swore to himself. River could conceivably swing and fire on one man but the second could shoot her before she could shift her aim back. To top it all off the Mule had entered the small valley below Allan. Jayne and Mal weaponed up and looking around. Allan hoped that they knew that the coms were being jammed.

Knowing that his shot would give the game away as he didn't have a suppressor on Bertha, Allan took aim at the man on River's right. He then concentrated in his mind on what he was going to do in the hope's River could sense what was about to happen. Cross hairs centered on his target's chest, Allan took a deep breath. As he slowly breathed out, Allan's finger squeezed the trigger. Bertha barked.

The effect of the fifty-caliber round fired from Allan's rifle was impressive. In a detached way Allan thought that it looked a great deal like what would happen if you hit a watermelon with a sledgehammer. The center of the man's chest virtually ceased to exist in a cloud of red. Before his partner could do more than turn he dropped to the ground as well, a knife buried in his throat. Allan never even saw River move.

Things were going downhill in a hurry. Allan shifted his aim to the cargo truck. Waiting for the right moment.

At the sound of Allan's shot, Zoë stopped the Mule. Allan could see her out of the corner of his eye trying to call on the com unit in her ear. _Come on Baby. Get some cover,_ Allan thought.

Shifting his attention back to the truck, Allan zeroed in on what he hoped was the engine compartment and fired two rounds in quick succession. The truck slid to a stop in a cloud of smoke. Allan began to smile at the sight until he saw at least eight men, all armed pile out of the back. Gunfire erupted from both the ground car and from the men running from the truck.

Two dropped immediately felled by shots from River. Zoë swung the Mule around to try and escape, when to Allan's horror, Zoë suddenly slumped across the seat. A quick glance through his scope made Allan's blood freeze…

There was blood on Zoë's arm and in her hair…

A moment later the Mule itself was hit and it crashed to the ground, throwing Jayne and Mal out with the momentum it still carried. Zoë lay on the floor, not moving. Allan's mind went blank except for one thought… Kill.

Allan's next two shots went to the ground car. The vehicle blew itself apart in a huge explosion as his shots pierced the hydrogen fuel tank. Four men were taken down in the blast. No expression on his face, Allan began to hunt for more targets. Bertha barked again and a man's head exploded… another shot and most of another mans chest disappeared.

Suddenly, Allan head a faint and pained voice over his com. Zoë's voice, full of pain, "Allan… baby?"

Relief washed over Allan, she was alive, "Zoë, can you hear me?"

"Hurt… not… doin good…"

Zoë's simple statement raised a lump in his throat. Allan also realized the jammer must have been in the ground car. Looking down to the Mule Allan was startled to see that it had started to burn, Allan could see that Mal and Jayne were pinned down behind a large boulder and couldn't get to Zoë, the fire from the remaining four men keeping their heads down. The assailants had also taken cover.

Sighting carefully Allan shot one man through the wooden horse trough he was hiding behind. Seeing the opportunity he needed Jayne broke cover and sprinted to the Mule. Carefully, the big man picked Zoë up from the floor and pulled her clear.

Moments later the fire reached the Mule's fuel cells and it erupted in a fireball. The explosion knocking Jayne and Zoë to the ground. As Jayne fell he cushioned Zoë's body with his own trying to prevent her from being injured further.

One of the gunmen broke cover to try and escape but was cut down by a shot from River. Allan switched his scope to thermal mode and sighted along the stonewall where he knew the remaining two men were hiding. Quickly the small computer in the scope collected the imagery and displayed the fuzzy multicolored image of two men behind the wall.

Bertha roared and stone flew in all directions. The two men jumped to their feet and started to run. River dropped the pair of them before they had gone more than a few steps.

Allan and River broke cover simultaneously, scrambling down the slope to where Mal was tending to Zoë and Jayne.

Jayne had taken a piece of the exploding Mule in his left leg. He held Zoë's head in his lap, ignoring his own pain, his big hands trying to staunch the flow of blood from Zoë's right arm.

Allan slid to a stop on his knees next to Zoë, dropping his rifle in the dirt. River took up a guarding position.

Allan's paramedic training from so long ago kicked in. He found his hands moving to treat the woman he loved automatically. Allan realized Zoë's brachial artery must have been damaged by the gunshot she had received to her upper arm.

Ripping a strip of cloth from his ghillie suit, Allan quickly fasioned a turniquit above the wound. Pulling it tight, he was relived to see the flow of blood slow signifigantly. Allan then checked her head wound

"Nara, can you hear me?" Mal said into the com, eye's searching for any new threats.

"Loud and Clear Mal."

"Get here with a shuttle quick as you can. Zoe's down and Jayne's hurt. Valley's too small for Serenity, better bring Simon."

"On our way."

"How's she doin Allan?"

"Not good. Looks like the bullet in her arm hit the artery, she lost a lot of blood. Head wound was just a graze, but I think she might have a skull fracture."

Grim faced, Mal nodded. Turning to River he spoke, "Tross, go see if any o' them hundan's is still breathin'. If any are, see who set this up if ya can. I'm not about to let this lie."

River nodded and with pistol in hand ran in the direction of the burning ground car.

Having done what he could for Zoë, Allan turned to Jayne, "How's the leg?"

"Hurts like hell, but I'll be fine… You worry on Zoë. Doc can fix me up later."

Allan nodded as he heard the sound of Inara's shuttle approaching.

XXXXXXXX

River slowly made her way through the carnage left in the wake of the battle, her mind open and feeling for anyone who might have survived. A flash of fear popped into her mind and she smiled a grim smile. Not the smile of River Tam, pilot of Serenity but River Tam, Alliance trained assassin.

Rounding the corner of the still burning ground car she saw a man trying to crawl. Hearing something behind him the man rolled over to find River, still in her ghillie suit and holding a pistol.

River stood there a moment looking at the man, looking like some monsterous aparition in her camoflaged suit. The man tried to raise his gun but River kicked it away, breaking the man's hand in the process. Kneelling down she cradled the man's face in her left hand.

"Who sent you?" she said simply.

"No… nobody, just got caught up in the crossfire," the man said to the strange being with the green and black face that sounded like a young girl.

"You're lying."

"Naw I ain't."

River smiled, her white teeth contasting against her painted face. Tilting her head she gazed into the frightened man's eyes.

"Patience," she said quietly.

The man's eyes widened, "No, no, Don't know no Patience," he stammered.

"You are frightened about what she will do to you… Should be scared of what I will do," River said, her voice flat.

"What…what's that?"

River's reply was a single gunshot.

XXXXXXXX

River jogged back to the Inara's shuttle, arriving in time to help Jayne hop through the hatch. As soon as they were aboard, Inara took off heading for Serenity, just six miles away. The trip only took minutes. As soon as they docked, Mal opened the door to find Kaylee outside with a very concerned Gabriel Tam. The elder Tam had a stretcher. Quickly Zoë was moved to the stretcher from Inara's sofa. Mal and Allan carried her quickly to the infirmary, Gabriel helping Jayne hobble down to the lounge.

As soon as Zoë was on the exam bed, Allan began to grab equipment to help Simon. Allan suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he came face to face with Simon.

"Inara and I have this, Allan," he said calmly.

"I just need to help…"

"I know," Simon replied, "But right now I need Inara to help me with Zoë and I need you to take care of Jayne's leg."

"Simon I…"

"I don't doubt your skills, but it would be for the best if you see to Jayne. Besides, you still look like a walking bush."

Allan smiled a bit at the last part of Simon's statement, then nodded, "Okay Simon, I'll see to Jayne. Call me if anything changes."

"I will Allan. She's in good hands."

XXXXXXXXX

Allan shrugged out of his ghillie suit and moved to where Jayne sat, injured leg propped up on the coffee table. River had already taken off her suit and was examining Jayne's wound. She had cut Jayne's pantleg to better see the damage. There was a piece of Jagged metal protruding from the meaty part of the big man's left calf.

Taking a deep breath, Allan, through force of will, put on his paramedic game face. Kneeling down next to Jayne, he bgan to examine the leg.

"River, Can you get me some weaves, forceps and a local antistetic so I can pull this out?" Allan asked.

"Of course Allan," she said quietly. With a quick smile to Jayne, River stood up and entered the infirmary to get the needed supplies.

"Jayne I need you to lay on the sofa on your stomach. That way I can get to this easier."

"Sure thing, Allan," The big man replied as he laid down, "How's Zoë?"

"Not so good. She lost a lot of blood and started getting pretty shocky before we got her on board," Allan paused a moment, then continued, "Jayne... thanks for getting her out of the Mule. If not for you..."

"Don't think on it Gramps, I know you'd a done the same for me or River."

"I know, but it needed to be said," Allan replied.

A moment later, River returned with the supplies Allan needed. A few minutes later, the shrapnel had been removed and the wound bandaged. Throughout it all, Jayne never said a word.

Allan sat down heavily in the recliner, his eyes seemingly boring a hole in the closed door. Reagan Tam had made sandwiches and brought them into the lounge. No one wanted to eat.

"Allan?" Kaylee asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kaylee, Kinda spaced out there for a minute."

"Iffin you want, I'll get the gunk off yer face,"

"No thanks Kaylee. I think I'll go take a shower instead. Be back in a few."

Allan stood and with a long glance at the infirmary door, headed for his and Zoë's bunk for fresh clothes and a towel.

Allan stood under the hot water trying to wash the images of the day away. Not only had he killed several men. He had almost lost the most precious thing to him in the 'verse... Zoë. Allan knew he still might loose her yet. Coming to a decision, he shut off the water, toweled off and began to dress.

Donning his good white dress shirt and some jeans, Allan left the crew showers and climbed back down into his and Zoë's bunk. Allan strapped on his low riding tactical holster and slipped his colt into place. Next he donned an ankle holster containing his small backup automatic. Allan slipped two spare clips for the colt into his pocket. Then he reached for the old worn navy blue baseball cap that had once belonged to his Grandfather.

Embroidered in gold on the front in an arc, were the letters and numbers, VMA-214 and the words "Black Sheep" underneath. The name didn't mean much to anyone besides Allan. It was the designation of the Marine Corps squadron Allan's Grandfather had commanded before he retired. The hat had always brought Allan luck. The way he figured it, right now he could use all the help he could get.

Climbing out of the bunk, Allan began to walk aft. Not to the infirmary, but to the port shuttle. Stepping onto the catwalk, he ran directly into Mal.

"Goin somewhere Allan?" The Captain asked.

"Just need to pay a little visit."

"Don't think I can let you do that just yet."

"Why not?"

"Cause once we know Zoë's gonna be okay, we'll do this as a crew."

"Yep and in the meantime, Patience figures out we killed her men and holes up somewhere. Maybe we can get her then, maybe not. Maybe someone else gets hurt, or worse... No Mal, this ends right now."

Allan started to push past Mal but the Captain shoved him back, "I'm not lettin you leave."

"Dammit Mal, What would you be doing if it were Inara down there in the infirmary?"

Mal dropped his gaze to his boots for a moment, "Same thing you are, I reckon."

"I'll be back soon Mal," Allan said sincerely, "I gotta be there when Zoë wakes up."

"I'll hold you to that Allan," Mal replied.

XXXXXXXX

Allan lifted the shuttle away from Serenity, heading for town. After he had steadied the craft on course and set the autopilot for the short flight, he turned around in his seat.

"You can come out now River."

The door to the small lavatory in the back of the shuttle opened and River stepped out. Dressed in her usual working clothes of cargo pants and T shirt. Her automatic slung low on her right hip.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Just a guess. If Jayne was up and around he's be here too I bet."

"Of course."

"Well, any ideas where we should start looking for Patience?"

"The bar in town, I got that from the mind of the man I questioned."

"Okay, let's go pay the lady a little visit."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: A bit shorter than most of the other chapters. But It wanted to end where it did.

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Into the Blue

Chapter Eight – Revenge

Simon exited the infirmary, Inara behind him. He looked at the gathered crew and let a small smile cross his lips, "I think Zoe will be fine."

Everyone seemed to let out a deep breath. All had been standing vigil outside waiting for news. Except for Allan and River.

Simon looked around, "Where's Allan?"

"Gone to see to things," Mal said quietly.

Kaylee looked frightened, "Did... did he go after Patience?"

Mal nodded at his mechanic, "He did, Lil' Kaylee."

"And you just let him go?" Inara said, an edge in her voice, "He'll be killed."

Mal sighed, "Couldn't a stopped him if I tried. Better to let him go."

"Mal, Zoe needs him here."

"I know 'Nara. I know."

"Don't worry," Jayne spoke up, "He'll be fine."

Mal looked at the merc quizzically, "How do you know that?"

Jayne grinned, "River's with 'im."

XXXXXXXX

Allan landed the shuttle just outside town. Fingers flying through the shutdown sequence automatically. Taking a deep breath, he turned to his passenger, "You don't have to do this Kiddo."

"Yes I do Allan," River replied, "Zoe is my friend. And they tried to kill me as well if you recall."

"True, I just don't want you to get hurt."

River smiled wide, "I won't, we make a good team."

"I guess we do. Made short work of those bastards didn't we?"

"We did," River agreed, "Do you have a plan?"

"The start of one," Allan said, "Care to play the part of my niece again?"

"I am already in all but blood Da-shu," She replied.

Allan smiled, "let's get to work."

Allan and River exited the shuttle, locking the hatch behind them. Looking around quickly, they made their way to the small town's main street. Again Allan was struck but the dichotomy of these rim worlds. The town itself looked like a movie set for a western yet it wasn't unusual to see a hovercar parked next to a horse drawn buckboard. Both rustic and high tech at the same time.

River and Allan walked side by side along the covered wooden sidewalk, their gait easy and loose. To any outsider they looked like a father and daughter. Allan's mind was in overdrive formulating his plan, River nodding or shaking her head in silence as ideas came into his head while they walked. Allan smiled, it was nice not having to actually explain his plan.

The pair approached the town's only saloon and without any hesitation they walked through the swinging doors, striding up to the bar. Allan nonchalantly removed his sunglasses and slid them into a shirt pocket. Silently waiting for the barkeep to finish with another customer.

River stood at the end of the bar to Allan's right. Her eyes roaming the interior of the room. Allen used the mirror behind the bar for his reconnaissance. River touched his arm and nodded in the direction of a booth in the rear of the barroom. Allan's eyes moved slowly around and he caught his first sight of Patience.

It was just after noon locally. The old woman seemed to be eating lunch, two younger men sat beside her. Allan brought his attention back to River as the barkeep approached.

"Waddya have?" Asked the skinny man behind the bar.

"Beer fer me," Allan replied, "Somthin soft fer m' niece." Allan didn't want to inhibit River's reading ability with alcohol.

The barkeep grunted and returned a moment later with a mug of drought beer and a Blue Sun Cola for River. Allan reached into his pocket and placed thirty in platinum on the bar. The barkeep looked at him strangely, it was more than four times what the two drinks cost.

Allan looked the skinny man in the eye, "Lookin fer a woman by the name o' Patience," Allan drawled. He had always had a knack for picking up accents and right now Allan sounded quite a bit like Jayne.

"What you want her for?" The skinny man replied warily.

"Nothin untoward, Just a business proposition."

The man nodded, "Be right's back"

Allan watched the man in the mirror as he approached the old woman at the back of the bar. They spoke for a few moment's and then the Barkeep returned.

"You got five minutes."

"More than I need," Allan replied as he left his untouched beer and began walking in Patience's direction, River slightly behind him.

Part of Allan wanted to draw and put a bullet between this woman's eyes as soon as he walked up to her. Instead he smiled.

"You Patience?"

"Who wants ta' know," the old woman replied.

"Name's Hudson, Al Hudson, this is m' niece, Brooke."

"What can I do ya for Mr. Hudson?" Patience said as she motioned Allan and River to sit.

"I hear you occasionally need the use o' a transport ship from time t' time?"

"Maybehaps," she said, "What ya got fer a ship?"

"Firefly," Allan replied simply.

"Firefly huh?" Patience laughed, "I knew a feller who had one o' them."

"Knew?" Allan asked, "Might be someone I know, those o' us that got's Firefly's tend to know one nother."

"Name o' Malcolm Reynolds. Got himself a bit killed. This very day matter o' fact."

"That so?" Allan said, "Name sounds a might familiar. Killed you say?"

Patience took a swig from her whiskey glass, "Yep, crossed me one too many a time. Sent m' boys to take care o' him this mornin. Should be back anytime."

"Looks like iffin I do any haulin fer you I better not cross ya."

Patience glared at Allan, "Who said you was haulin fer me?"

Allan held up his hands, "No offense, Just talkin out loud."

Patience smiled, the expression looking evil on her craggy face, "The girl there don't say much... don't look like ya much neither."

"Takes after her momma, rather than m' brother. And Brooke here usually lets her actions speak fer her"

"What's she do?" one of the men with Patience leered, "Service yer crew?"

River smiled sweetly, "No, I do this..."

In one fluid motion, two knives flew from River's hands. Each embedding in the throats of the men flanking Patience. Before she could even move, Allan stood and drew his colt, placing the muzzle against her forehead, River stood at Allan's back, gun in hand.

"Sorry for all the playacting Patience," Allan snarled, "I just wanted to know I had the right woman."

Patience started to reach for her gun, Allan saw her move and pressed harder against her head.

"Uh-uh," Allan shook his head, "Don't be tryin that. I ain't finished talkin yet. Seems you kinda messed up this mornin. Should a come yourself so we could have avoided this little mess. That way, you'd already be dead... Just like all the men you sent after Mal. See they ran into a little problem."

Patience's eyes shot wide, "What problem?"

"Us," River replied.

Allan smiled, "This is what happens when you don't think things through Patience. Mal figured this was maybe a setup. So me and the girl took care o' your men. Permanently I might add. Just like I'm gonna do to you. I could have let it slide but your men hurt my woman, I can't let that lie."

"You ain't got the stone's to shoot me in cold blood," Patience snarled, "Otherwise you'd a shot me the second you walked up."

"I actually wanted to," Allan agreed, "But I wanted to tell you why you had to die."

"Like I said, you ain't got the stones."

"Wrong."

The shot echoed through the room. Allan calmly picked up a napkin and wiped the spattered blood and brains off his gun and then holstered it. Turning around, he found several sets of eyes looking at him. No one dared to move. River calmly removed her blades from Patience's men's throats and wiped them clean on the tablecloth.

Allan reached in his pocket and pulled out a fifty platinum coin. As he and River calmly walked out of the bar, Allan flipped the coin to the barkeep. Remembering a line from an old sci-fi movie...

"Sorry for the mess."

Walking slowly down the sidewalk, Allan looked at his companion, "Anything? Kiddo?"

"All I feel is surprise, fear and shock. No anger. It's quite curious actually."

"Zoe told me the general populace hated her. We might get out of here without a fight."

"Perhaps, but as soon as we get off the sidewalk I strongly suggest that we run to the shuttle."

"No arguments from me on that idea," Allan said.

As the pair walked towards the edge of town where the shuttle was parked, River grabbed Allan's arm.

"Now I sense anger... time to run."

"Let's go."

River and Allan broke into a run headed for the shuttle. The could hear shouts from the direction of Main Street. River, being faster than Allan, pulled ahead. Turning back to see where he was she slowed her pace.

"Keep going!" Allan yelled, "Get the shuttle started, I'll be right behind you!"

The dirt puffed up next to Allan followed by the report of a gunshot. Not looking back Allan began to change his direction randomly, not giving the shooter a steady target. River had reached the shuttle and launched herself through the hatch, Allan only fifty feet behind.

Suddenly, Allan felt the hot searing pain of a bullet grazing his right calf, causing him to stumble to the ground. Rolling onto his back, Allan drew his gun and returned fire, causing the men chasing him to duck for cover. Scrambling to his feet, Allan dove through the open door of the shuttle. As soon as he was on board, River lifted the shuttle into the air. Allan quickly slammed the door shut and made his way into the cockpit, collapsing into the second seat, his chest heaving from the exertion.

River glanced at him quickly, "Are you all right?"

"Took a graze, just hurts," Allan replied.

"First aid kit is on the aft bulkhead," River said quickly, keeping the shuttle low to the ground.

Allan got up and limped back to the rear of the shuttle and grabbed the first aid kit. As he reentered the cockpit, River was on the com.

"Serenity, this is shuttle two, do you copy?" she called.

"Go ahead 'Tross," Came Mal's scratchy voice.

"We need to be in the black as soon as possible. Takeoff now and we will rendezvous in the air."

"Lifting now... Is it done?"

"It's done," Allan replied into the com.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan's hands were shaking. He tried to still them but could not. They had docked with Serenity and now were climbing through Whitefall's atmosphere. Shakily, Allan got up from his seat in the shuttle and began to limp in the direction of the infirmary. River had left moment's before to assist the Captain on the bridge.

Just as he reached the bay floor, Allan's legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. Without warning Allan threw up. His vision began to blur and he wondered what was happening to him. Just before the world went black, Allan heard Kaylee yell his name.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan opened his eyes and immediately closed them again blocking out the bright light assaulting him, a small moan escaping his lips.

"How do you feel Allan?" Came Simon's voice.

"Like shit," he replied through clenched teeth, eyes still closed.

Simon chuckled, "That's about par for the course."

Allan's eyes shot open, "Zoe?"

Simon smiled and stood back. Allan looked from his position on the small bed on the counter to the Med chair in the center of the room.

Zoe, her face a bit pale lay there, looking at Allan with a slight smile on her face, "Bout time you woke up" She said quietly.

A grin came across Allan's face as he body relaxed, "Simon, Can you help me up?"

"I really think you..."

"Simon, help me up," Allan said again.

"Fine," he replied in an exasperating tone, "But you need to take it easy. You're dehydrated and exhausted. Thats why you threw up and passed out. That combined with your wound means you need to rest. But since you're obviously not going to listen. Just don't disturb my other patient too much," he finished with a smile.

"Thanks Simon, I'll take it easy," Allan said as he got shakily to his feet.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Simon said as he left.

Allan limped to Zoe's bedside and took her hand in his, "Hey there."

"Hey yourself," She replied weakly.

Allan blinked back tears, "Almost lost you today," he said, voice breaking.

"Hush now. Takes more than a little gunshot to get rid o' me."

Allan took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Going off like that... I should have waited... I..."

"Did you kill Patience?"

"Yes," Allan said, averting his eyes from Zoe's gaze.

"Different when it's not in the heat of battle ain't it?"

Allan nodded, "Zoe I... It's..."

"A lot like murder?"

"Yeah," Allan agreed, "I just don't want you to think less of me because I went and killed her."

Zoe smiled and with her good arm pulled Allan's lips to hers. Smiling Zoe broke the kiss and looked Allan in the eye.

"If I could've gotten up off this bed I'd a blown that mu-gou ta' hell myself."

Allan relaxed, a smile on his face he kissed Zoe for a long time, finally breaking for breath he spoke, "You know how much I love you?"

"As much as I love you," Zoe replied.

Half an hour later, Simon looked in on his patients to find them both asleep, Allan sitting on a stool, head across Zoe's chest while her arm was across his shoulders. Smiling Simon left the couple to sleep. He's bring them some food later.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. My muse took a couple of days off.

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Into the Blue

Chapter Nine – Swords and Potato Skins

"I assure you Captain, I had no idea this Patience woman was involved with your delivery. I have heard of her, of course, but if I had any inkling of what was about to transpire I would never have sent you to Whitefall," Sir Warrick Harrow said over the cortex.

"I know Sir, I just thought I'd inform ya as to what happened," Mal replied. Sir Warrick had always been straight with Mal over the last few years, not to mention a good employer.

"Was anyone injured?" Sir Warrick inquired.

"Zoë was shot. Near lost her, she's doing better now, she should be up and around in a couple of days. Also lost our Hover Mule... damaged beyond repair."

"I'm glad Ms. Washburn will be all right. I will of course pay the balance of the delivery fee as well as enough to replace your vehicle."

"I appreciate that," Mal said, "But I'm not sure when we're gonna be near Persephone."

"That's quite all right Captain. I can have the funds transferred to an account of your choosing whenever you wish."

"Thank you, Sir Warrick. Uh, what would you like for us to do with your cargo?"

"It has already been bought and paid for Captain. I imagine you can find someone who might make use of it?"

"Of course, Sir," Mal replied.

"That will be satisfactory Then, I trust we can still do business in the future?"

"I would like that, Sir," Mal replied.

Sir Warrick nodded once and cut the connection.

Mal leaned back in the pilots seat and rubbed his face. _At least I can still sell the cargo somewhere._ He thought. Mal's pondering was interrupted by the sounds of someone climbing the stairs to the bridge, Allan knocked as he entered.

"Hey Mal, got a sec?" the engineer asked.

"Sure Allan," he replied, "How's Zoë doin?"

"Complaining about Simon not letting her out of the infirmary until tomorrow."

Mal laughed, "I can imagine, she never did like bein' laid up. I'm not envying you for the next week or so."

Allan chuckled himself, "Well, it will at least be a change of pace from her taking care of me the last few months."

"True... What's on your mind Allan?"

"I was thinking back to something Inara said back on Persephone. I don't have any identification paperwork. I mean, not that I intend to have any legal run ins but you never know..." Allan trailed off.

"Been thinkin on that m'self," Mal replied. "Also need to get some sort a doctored ident's fer the Tam's as long as they're on the boat. Not gonna be cheap, but we can come up w' somthin."

"Thanks Mal, I'll pay for whatever you think I need in that area."

Mal nodded, "We're about thirty-five hours out from the Wayborne Skyplex, I can probably find what we need there. Also give the crew a chance to get off and stretch their legs a bit. Even Simon and River's folks. Just need to disguise em' a bit."

"That would be nice. They've been getting a pretty bad case of cabin fever the last week or so. Actually they have adapted pretty well considering that they haven't ever had to live like this in their lives."

Mal chuckled, "Yeah, havin servant's do everything for ya all the time and then having to do it yerself can be a bit of a shock... Shouldda seen Simon the first few months he was here."

"I can imagine," Allan said.

Mal looked in thought for a moment, "You were a pretty wealthy feller back on Earth, but you don't seem to have any problem's doing things fer yourself."

"I wasn't always rich Mal," Allan replied, "Grew up on a farm, I earned every dollar I had. In the later years I had folks that worked for me, A security detail, a couple of housekeepers. Never had a butler or that other crap. Hell, I even mowed my own lawn."

Mal nodded, "Right glad you're here, Allan."

"So am I, Mal. So am I."

XXXXXXXXXX

Thirty-four hours later, Allan sat wide eyed in the co-pilot's chair, staring at the construct visible through the windows. It was a huge space station hanging stationary over an un-terraformed moon. The upper structure was covered in huge advertising screens and other signs in both Chinese and English.

"Wow," Allan muttered.

River giggled from the pilot's seat, "It is a bit overwhelming the first time you see it."

"I guess," Allan said, "It looks like a flying version of Times Square back on Earth."

"Just watch yer wallet when you're out and about Allan," Mal said from his perch behind River.

"I'm not going too far, Just picking up a few things for Zoë and then back to the ship."

Mal Smiled, "You need some time off too ya know. We're gonna be here bout a day. I'm sure Simon will let Zoë out and about as long as you're with her and you take it easy. I was figuring on taking everyone out to dinner tonight anyway. Be a nice change o' pace."

"Sounds good Mal," Allan agreed. River nodded as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, the ship had docked and the crew along with the Tam's had gathered in the bay. River was giggling at the disguise that her Father was wearing.

Inara had dyed his graying dark brown hair blond. Completing the makeover was a pair of jeans, a Hawaiian shirt and a borrowed hat from Jayne.

Reagan's hair had also been dyed, but in a very nice shade of auburn. She was wearing one of Inara's old companion dresses. Upon seeing his wife dressed like a companion, Gabriel's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

The rest of the crew were in their dressier casual clothing. Everyone but the elder Tam's were armed but in an understated way, Sidearms for the men including Simon and a shoulder holster for River under her jacket while Zoë, arm still in a sling, had forgone her usual mare's leg for a small pistol she could shoot left handed.

The crew made their way off ship. Inara, also in one of her old companion dresses, escorting the elder Tam's while River and Jayne headed for the gun shop to pick up ammo for the ship. Mal, Simon and Kaylee headed for the ship supply vendors leaving Zoë and Allan to do whatever they wanted for the next few hours.

XXXXXXXX

"How are you doing?" Allan said as he and Zoë walked along the maze of booths and vendors on the station.

"I'm okay," Zoë replied, "Just a little winded."

"Thats to be expected. You lost a lot of blood Ai-ren."

Zoë smiled, At least Allan was picking up the better Chinese phrases.

"Getting hungry?" Allan asked.

"A bit, there's nice food court on the top level. It's under a dome so you can see the stars. Used to love going up there with..." A cloud seemed to pass over Zoë's face as she paused.

"Wash?" Allan inquired.

"Yeah," she answered.

Allan smiled and quickly pecked Zoë on the cheek, "It's okay, it's up to you if you want to go up there."

"I do, I just feel like I'm comparing you two."

Allan shook his head, "No, you're not. He was your husband. I have a feeling that if he were still around, me and Wash would probably be best friends."

That made Zoë smile, "I think you're right about that. But I don't think if he was around he'd let you sleep with me."

Allan laughed, "Most likely. Unless you guys were into threesomes," Allan teased.

Zoë shot him a glare, then smacked Allan on the arm, "Got all the man I need right here."

"I am so glad of that."

"Me too."

"Come on," Allan said, "let's get some grub."

XXXXXX

Gabriel was nervous as he sat at the public cortex terminal, composing his message to his attorney / sister in law. Inara and Reagan stood behind him so no one could see what he was typing on the keyboard.

_Clair,_

_I am texting this message from a public terminal to keep the Alliance from tracking my movements. First let me assure you that Reagan and I are in good health. And we are quite aware of the warrants for our arrest._

_I also want to assure you that we did not murder those men. They were agents of the Blue Sun corporation and were actually in the process of kidnapping Reagan and myself._

_The men were killed by the people who prevented the kidnapping. I cannot identify them at this time but they are friends and also are acquaintances of S and R. They are safe as well._

_As of this time I want you to execute your authority under our power of attorney agreement. I want you to temporarily take over the day to day running of Tam Securities & Investments. Don't let the board push you around. I only trust you with this task. This must be kept within the family._

_Please do what you can to fight the warrants. I feel that this is a ploy by Blue Sun to recapture R. This I cannot allow. We are safe for the moment and on the move. I will wave you again as soon as possible to check on your progress._

_Thank you_

_Gabriel_

"Well dear?" Gabriel asked his wife.

"That should suffice honey," She replied, "Clair will be able to work from that information."

"I'm sure that the Alliance will be tracking the sources of incoming messages to anyone associated with you two," Inara commented.

Gabriel nodded, "I know, but thanks to this..." he said as he removed a small device from the terminal, "They shouldn't know where it came from."

"What is that dear?"

"A source scrambler," he replied to his wife, "It will scramble the source address of the message... River made it," he finished with some pride in his voice.

Inara smiled, "That girl is a wonder."

"That she is, Inara," Gabriel replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oooh Jayne, Look at this," River bubbled.

Jayne stomped over from the display case he was looking at in the gun shop to where River was almost bouncing.

"What is it Riv?" He asked.

"I want it," She said simply, pointing to an object in the case in front of her.

Jayne's eyes narrowed, "A sword? You wanna gorram sword?"

River pouted and gazed at Jayne with her patented puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Jayne's heart did a flip flop. He couldn't deny River anything when she looked at him like that. River could feel his resolve weaken. After a moment, Jayne motioned for the clerk. River beamed at her Fiancé.

"May I see the katana?" River asked the clerk as he approached the couple.

"Certainly Miss," He replied, "Take care with the edge, it's razor sharp."

River nodded as she was handed the blade. Holding it in her right hand, she checked the balance which was excellent. Studying the blade with a practiced eye, River felt the sword was more than satisfactory for what she needed. Gently sliding the blade back into it's sheath, she handed it to the clerk.

"How much?" she asked sweetly.

"Five hundred credits."

Jayne growled and stared at the small man.

"Um, four hundred?"

"Four hundred is an appropriate price for a sword that came from Earth that was. This is not that old, yet it is hand crafted..." River trailed off.

"Two fifty?" the clerk asked.

"Two hundred and I will take that dagger at full price," River said sweetly.

"Deal," the clerk said as he removed the dagger.

River quickly slung the sword across her back and slipped the dagger into the top of her right boot. Pulling out a wad of cash she paid the clerk.

"Baby girl? Where'd you get all the money?" Jayne asked as the clerk left to make change.

"Stole it." she said simply.

A grin formed on Jayne's face, "Who from?"

"Patience, she didn't need it anymore. Allan didn't even see me take it."

"That's my girl."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kaylee, how much longer?" Mal grumped as he Simon pushed a cart full of parts across the corridor to another ship supplier.

"Last stop, Capn'. Jus need a spare catalyzer and this shop has em."

"We need one o' those?"

"Remember Simon's birthday a while back?" Kaylee replied.

"Get two," Mal said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë sat at a small table in the food court, a slight smile on her face as she scanned the crowds. While her arm was still a bit painful, she was more than willing to put up with the discomfort. The thought that she owed her life to Jayne was actually a bit amusing. She knew that on the way back to the ship, she was going to buy the merc a bottle of something good. Maybe scotch.

Zoë continued to look about the huge space. The food court was about a hundred meters across and roughly circular in shape. Various restaurant's and bar's lined the edges of the room while additional tables like the one she sat at were spread around the center between a few small ponds. Various potted plants and small trees also filled the space. Of course the transparent dome that formed the ceiling of the large room gave a wonderful view of the stars and the small moon that the station orbited.

Allan had left Zoë at the table while he had entered a nearby establishment called O'Leary's, saying that he was going to bring some pub food. Zoë didn't know what that meant but for Allan she'd try nearly anything.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Allan stood at the bar waiting for his order of two bacon cheeseburgers and a big plate of potato skins. _My favorite comfort food._ He thought to himself. As a layover for most of the ships in the area, the restaurants and bars on the station had real food even if it did come at a premium price.

As Allan waited for his order, absently watching the cortex screen behind the bar, a slightly short, curvy redhead in a revealing dress slid up next to him. Allan quickly glanced at the woman and smiled politely. _Nice rack,_ he thought before chiding himself. Good thing Zoë wasn't a reader like River was or he might be in trouble for that particular thought.

Turning his attention back to the cortex, Allan almost jumped when the redhead spoke.

"Come here often?" she drawled seductively.

"Nope," Allan replied quickly, not moving his eyes from the screen. _That's an original line._ He chuckled to himself.

The woman touched his arm, Allan looked at her, noticing her green eyes.

"You here on a ship?" she asked.

"Maybe," Allan replied, trying to avoid conversation. Zoë, even with one bad arm, would kick his ass all the way back to Earth if she thought he was flirting. Not that he was interested in another woman. Zoë was more than enough for Allan.

"Is it taking passengers," the redhead asked, "I can pay passage."

"Nope, not taking passengers."

"I could stay in your bunk," the woman almost whispered.

"Don't think my girl would appreciate that," Allan replied.

"Don't matter, I like girls too," she said, licking her lips.

The sudden image of Zoë and this redhead naked in bed flashed through Allan's head. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Allan replied, "Tempting offer, but sorry."

The waitress then approached with Allan's order. Thankful for the interruption Allan quickly paid the bill, collected his drink order and walked out of the pub with his tray, heading back to Zoë.

Not to be spurned so quickly, the redhead followed Allan out into the food court, trailing him at a distance.

Allan reached his and Zoë's table and set down the food. Dropping heavily in the chair he sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" Zoë asked as she eyed the large glass of dark liquid with a foamy top in front of her, "And what the hell is this stuff?"

"It's called stout, It's a kind of beer. Very strong, you just sip it."

Taking an experimental sip, Zoë was surprised it wasn't all that bad. Looking back to Allan as he took swig himself and grabbed a potato skin off the plate, trailing melted cheese.

"Something bothering you?" she asked.

"Sort of. Should be flattered I guess. Some redhead tried to come on to me in the pub. Think she wanted passage off the station."

"Came on to you, huh?" Zoë said, her face stoic, while her eyes seemed to be laughing.

"Yep," Allan said before biting into his burger.

"What did she say?"

"Asked if we were taking passengers, I told her no. Then she said she offered to stay in my bunk."

Zoë's face was still impassive but Allan could tell she was a laughing inside, "I'm guessing you told her you was taken?"

"Yep," Allan chuckled, "She said that didn't bother her. Said she likes girls too."

Zoë's stoic face faltered and she began to snicker," What'd you say then?"

Allan was grinning, "Said it was a tempting offer but no."

"I wouldn't have minded that part," Zoë said suddenly, straight faced.

Allan nearly dropped his glass as his eyes bugged out, "Huh."

"Gotcha," she giggled.

Allan rubbed his face and laughed, "You are so gonna get it later."

"I'll hold you to that baby," Zoë replied with a sultry smile.

Allan looked back up from his plate and froze as he looked over Zoë's shoulder, "Oh shit," He whispered.

"What?" Zoë asked suddenly concerned.

"She followed me."

Before Zoë could reply or Allan say anything else, the redhead dropped herself down into a chair next to the couple.

"Ain't you gonna introduce me to your girl... Tah mah de!" the redhead exclaimed. Smiling weakly, she continued, "Hiya Zoë"

Zoë puled her pistol and pointed it at the redhead.

"Hello Saffron."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N:

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Into the Blue

Chapter Ten – Stocks and Bonds

"So... I take it you two know each other?" Allan asked, Glancing between Zoë and the redhead she had just called Saffron.

Zoë nodded, keeping her gun pointed at Saffron. "Remember the story I told you about Mal getting married?"

Allan's eyes widened and then he chuckled, "This is her then?"

"Yep"

"Interesting," Allan replied.

Saffron looked at Allan and then Zoë. "Who the hell are you anyway?" she asked looking back at Allan.

"Mine," Zoë replied, her voice cold as ice.

"Where's that husband o' yours hon. Get tired of him?"

Zoë's eyes flashed in anger and Allan could see her start to pull the trigger...

"Easy, baby," Allan said quietly.

Zoë took a deep breath, "Wash got killed, couple o' years back."

Saffron looked down at the table, "Sorry."

"I suggest you stand up and walk away if you want to keep living. Mal catches you here, he might think about putting a bullet between those green eyes o' yours," Zoë snarled.

"I can't do that... I... I need help."

"Not gettin it from us," Zoë replied, "burned us too many times."

The redheaded woman looked desperate, "I just need a ride, I can pay. Lock me up on board even... I just need to get off this gorram station as soon as I can."

"Who'd you rob?"

"No one, I just need to get away from someone."

"Feds?" Allan interjected.

"No," She said in an exasperated tone, "My...

"Yolanda!" A man called from across the room.

"Husband," Saffron said, dropping her head to the table.

Zoë snickered, "Which one?"

"Yolanda, there you are," said a tall, dark haired distinguished looking man as he strode up to the table. An obvious body guard following closely.

Saffron/Yolanda looked up dejectedly, "Hello Durin."

"Are you trying to break your agreement by running away again Yolanda?" The man said ignoring Allan and Zoë.

"That was the plan, peaches," she replied snarkily.

Suddenly realizing that there were two other people at the table, Durin Haymer spoke again.

"I apologize. My wife is not... well."

"Oh I know that," Zoë said.

"Excuse me?" Haymer asked.

"Met your wife before," Zoë said.

Haymer looked confused. Saffron just smiled.

"Zoë here is on the crew that helped me steal the Lassiter," Saffron said smugly.

Durin Haymer's face went red with anger, while his bodyguard began to draw a weapon. The bodyguard didn't finish drawing due to the pistol appearing in his face held by Allan.

"Why don't we all sit down and have a bit of a chat," Allan said evenly. Luckily, they were in a relatively secluded part of the food court. No one had seen the guns as of yet.

Nodding, Haymer and his bodyguard pulled up chairs, flanking Saffron. The redhead didn't look very happy about the seating arraignments.

Haymer glared at Zoë, contempt on his face. Zoë returned his stare, not intimidated in the least.

"I shall have you and your crew arrested as soon as I step from this table," Haymer snarled.

"I don't think so," Allan said, "Mister... What was your name again?"

"Durin Haymer," Saffron replied.

The name rang a bell in Allan's mind. Durin Haymer was a name that popped up during some of his cortex research on the Blue Sun corporation. Haymer was a junior member of the board of directors. New to the company, he had only recently been granted a seat on the board.

Allan smiled. This might be the opportunity he and Gabriel needed to wreak a little havoc on Blue Sun.

"Mr. Haymer," Allan began, "I understand that you are a member of the Board of Directors for Blue Sun corporation?"

"That is public knowledge," The man said.

"True, that's how I know," Allan replied.

Allan's mind was racing. He needed to get this man on his side quickly, "I understand you are a collector of Earth-that-was antiquities, correct?"

"Yes," Haymer replied in an exasperated tone.

"What if I could... arrange for you to get your Lassiter back, and provide you with some other Earth that was... artifacts."

Haymer looked in thought for a moment, "That might be worth not calling the authorities," he said after a moment.

Zoë stared at Allan, a questioning look on her face. Allan smiled at her confusion and winked.

"As a sign of good faith, Zoë and I are going to put our guns away," Allan said as he holstered his pistol. Reluctantly Zoë did the same.

"Now then," Allan continued, "May I suggest we adjourn back to our ship? I think it will be a much better place to conduct business."

"Baby... what are you doing?" Zoë asked.

"I have the start of a plan," Allan said.

"What plan?" Haymer replied.

"To get my company back," Allan said firmly.

Haymer looked very confused, as did Saffron. Zoë had a questioning look but she trusted Allan.

"What do you mean... your company?" Haymer asked.

Allan smiled, "Mr. Haymer, my name is Allan Bryant and I founded Blue Sun over four hundred years ago."

"Well preserved, ain't he," came a new voice.

"Go-se," whispered Saffron.

"You!" Haymer exclaimed.

"Yep, me," Mal replied, his gun in hand and pointed at Saffron, "Well hello there, Yo-saf-brige."

Haymer's bodyguard began to stand up but was halted by a sword resting on his shoulder. A sword held by River Tam.

"Naughty boy, sit and be quiet," River said quietly. Jayne had walked up beside Mal so he could watch River's back.

Nodding, the bodyguard sat back down. Haymer looked like he was about to explode. Saffron, seemed to be smiling slightly.

"Zoë, mind telling me why you're having lunch with my psychotic ex-wife and Durin Haymer?" Mal asked.

"Long story Sir."

"I imagine so, how about we all head back ta' Serenity and continue this little palaver in private before someone notices all the hardware."

"Good idea Mal," Allan replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

The strange group gathered around Serenity's galley table. Durin Haymer and Yolanda/Saffron on one side. And the rest of the crew excepting Gabriel and Reagan Tam surrounding them. Haymer's bodyguard stood behind his boss, one hand on Saffron's shoulder.

On the walk to the ship, Allan had quickly explained what had transpired to the Captain. Mal wasn't overly pleased but trusted Allan's judgment. At Allan's request and Mal's approval, Zoë had retrieved the Lassiter from the ships safe and laid it on the table where Haymer could see it.

"Allan, since you seem to know what the hell's going on, why don't you start things off," Mal instructed.

"Certainly Captain," Allan replied.

Allan placed a strong box on the table. Quickly opening the latches, he removed several bars of gold, silver and platinum. Next to this he placed a small box that contained many precious stones. Jayne's eyes were bugging out and Allan shot him a glare. Jayne nodded and tried to not look like a panting puppy at all the loot on the table.

Mal, Zoë and Inara knew that Allan had brought many items of value from Earth that was but hadn't realized the quantity and variety. Next to the jewels, Allan placed several clear plastic cases holding various coins dating back to the 1800's as well as several rare postal stamps. Next he removed what was obviously some kind of pistol case. Opening it, Allan removed a strange looking laser pistol. As he set it next to the Lassiter, everyone realized that it was identical to the one Mal and Saffron had stolen from Haymer.

Haymer looked to be in shock, Saffron was almost drooling. With a smirk, Allan removed the last item's in the box. A three inch thick sheaf of official looking documents, followed by Allan's four hundred year old passport and Blue Sun company identification.

Silently, Allan slid his passport to Haymer. Tentatively, the man picked it up and looked inside. Eyes wide as he read the information and compared the holographic image inside to the man standing at the table, Haymer finally was able to speak.

"You... you really are Allan Bryant."

"I am," Allan said simply.

"How... how is it that you are alive?"

"Cryogenics is a wonderful science," Allan said with a smile, "After the exodus left, I followed in my own ship in cryo sleep. My ship took damage before she reached full speed. I drifted for four hundred years until this crew found me near Boros. I've been here ever since."

"I see," Haymer said quietly. Saffron shuddered.

"To think I tried to sleep with a four hundred year old man," she said with some disgust.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it honey," Zoë said with a smirk.

Mal, Simon and Jayne tried not to laugh while River, Inara and Kaylee hid smiles. Allan snickered.

Haymer turned his attention to the thick stack of documents on the table. Pulling one off the top of the stack, his face went a little pale.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Allan nodded, "That stack represents over one million shares of preferred Blue Sun stock. Dating back to the founding of the company... these are my personal shares."

"You could buy a majority in the company with those shares," Haymer said incredulously, "These make you one of the most wealthy people in the 'verse."

"I'm aware of that," Allan replied, "Back on Earth I was considered the fourth wealthiest person on the planet. I've been filthy stinking rich and I've also been poor. Personally I'm most comfortable somewhere in the middle."

"Why do you want to attack Blue Sun?" Haymer asked, "With this you could easily take back the company."

Allan looked directly at Haymer, "Are you aware of the kind of projects Blue Sun does for the government?" Allan asked.

"Some, I was in the military during the war."

"Know anything about human experimentation?" Allan asked.

Haymer looked shocked, "Of course not. That is illegal and highly unethical," He said indignantly.

Allan looked to River and she nodded. Pulling a portable data reader from her pocket, River placed it in front of Haymer.

"This is what Blue Sun did to me," She said neutrally.

Looking at the data on the screen, Haymer began to look a little pale. Looking back to the girl across the table from him his eyes widened.

"Good lord," he breathed, "how old were you when they did this to you?"

"They started when I was fourteen, my brother Simon got me out when I was seventeen."

"This is barbaric," Haymer replied.

"It gets worse. Blue Sun is responsible for this as well," Mal said as he slid a data stick across the table. Haymer inserted it into the player. Suddenly a holographic image came to life in the center of the table. It was the Miranda wave.

The crew of Serenity had seen it too many times to count. Allan had only seen it once. Haymer looked sick. Even his bodyguard looked Ill. Saffron tried to look away.

When the wave finished, Haymer looked at the faces around the table. Seeing the anger in their faces. "I had no idea. It... It's hard to fathom."

"It's all true Durin," Gabriel Tam said quietly from the doorway.

"Gabriel?" Haymer said in shock.

He nodded, "I know it to be true because River is my Daughter."

"Daddy, how do you know him?"River asked.

"Who do you think managed the stock purchases to allow Durin a seat on the board of Blue Sun," Gabriel replied with a bit of pride.

Allan smiled... His plan just might work.

"This is all well and good," Mal said, "but how does this help take down Blue Sun?"

"Simple," Allan replied, "We do it from the inside."

XXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Durin Haymer, Lassiter in hand left Serenity to catch his liner back to Belepheron, promising to assist Allan in the reacquisition of his company. Mal smiled as Haymer's bodyguard dragged a sputtering Yo-saf-brige down the ramp and off the ship. Allan and Gabriel stood on each side of the Captain.

"You actually married her Mal?" Allan asked with a chuckle.

"I was drunk!" Mal exclaimed, "Hell, she married my cousin Monty too."

Gabriel chuckled, "And here I always thought she was just Durin's trophy wife."

"Funny how that works out. Despite all the playacting she's prone to. Robbin and stealin her way across the 'verse. I think deep down she actually loves Haymer... go figure."

Allan looked at his watch as his stomach growled, "Didn't you mention taking everyone out to dinner tonight Mal?"

"Since you seems to have all that stuff you laid out on the table up in the galley, maybehaps you wanna buy?" Mal said.

"I suppose I can afford it Mal... My treat."

"Glad ta hear it. Now before we go, you better lock that stuff up a'fore Jayne gets his paws on it."

"No worries Mal, Zoë took care of it."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a wonderful Dinner at the Pub Allan had brought Zoë to, The crew retired back to Serenity and prepared to leave the Skyplex.

"Where we headed Mal?" Allan asked.

"Got a bite on someone interested in our cargo. Sir Warrick said we could sell it to whoever we wanted to. Got wind of a farmers co-op over Deadwood way that has the coin and is looking for what we got."

"Sounds good to me. By the time we get that run done, Durin should be back home and we can do a little more plotting," Allan said with a grin.

Mal chuckled, "Be interesting walking in the front door. Last time I was there we had to sneak in the back door."

"Theft usually means you have to sneak around Mal."

"Ain't that the truth," the Captain agreed, "Well get us heading to Deadwood, then you can turn in. I'll take the first watch after we're set.

"Good enough Mal."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan quietly opened the hatch to his and Zoë's bunk. Trying to be quiet, he closed the door once he reached the bottom of the ladder. Allan looked at the bed, Zoë was asleep, the covers just above her waist. Allan padded softly to the bed and pulled the blanket back up over her naked torso. The temperature was dropping as the ship went into it's night cycle, although Allan noted that the cooler air was doing some rather nice things to certain parts of Zoë's anatomy.

Undressing quickly, Allan slid under the covers and spooned up behind Zoë, inhaling deeply the scent of her hair as he snuggled, Allan draped his arm across her body.

"Ship on course?" Zoë mumbled, half asleep.

"Yep," Allan whispered.

"Good," Zoë replied more awake, "Didn't you mention something about me getting something tonight?" Zoë said, a mischievous tone in her voice.

Allan grinned, "I did mention something along those lines."

"So what am I gonna get?"

"Roll over and I'll show you."

"I'm likin this already," Zoë purred.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Baby?" Zoë asked as she and Allan lay in a sweaty tangle of limbs and blankets.

'Hmm?" Allan mumbled, his head lying on Zoë's chest.

"What's gonna happen if your plan works?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you end up runnin Blue Sun again. Are you gonna leave Serenity?"

"Nope," Allan replied.

"Why not," Zoë asked, "I mean you're likely to end up pretty damn rich iffin this works. Why would you wanna stay here on the ship?"

Allan placed a kiss between Zoë's breasts and looked her in the eye, "Because you are here and I know you won't want to leave."

"How do you know I don't want to go off to the core and live in a big ole mansion?"

Allan snickered, "Because I know you. Five months tops and you'd be wanting to shoot someone just to alleviate the boredom. Hell, I'd probably go just as stir crazy as you inside of six months myself. I hated being in the office back when I was on earth. The factory where I could actually work on things was one thing, but push paper around? Drove me nuts."

Zoë giggled, "I suppose so, I can only see m'self making it two months before I shot someone."

Allan smiled and slowly crawled up Zoë's body until they were eye to eye, "Of course that doesn't mean we can't enjoy some of the trappings of wealth. I intend to make the honeymoon special..."

"Honeymoon?" Zoë gasped.

Allan reached under his pillow and pulled out a small ring box, opening the lid, he kissed Zoë quickly and smiled.

"Zoë Allene Washburn, will you marry me?"

Zoë's eyes opened wide while her mind raced. She didn't know what to say. She loved Allan with everything she had but she didn't know if she was ready to marry someone again, If ever.

Allan was apprehensive. He could see the play of emotions on Zoë face. Maybe it was too soon to be asking. Maybe she didn't want to get married again after wash. Maybe...

"You want me to be your wife?" Zoë whispered.

"Yes I do," Allan said, a note of hope in his voice.

Tears welled in Zoë's eyes. With a nod and a deep kiss she gave her answer...

"Yes, I will marry you."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N:

Thanks again Chris for the beta…

Into the Blue

Chapter Eleven – Coming Home

River was still awake. Her mind was in turmoil from watching the Miranda wave again. Even over two years later the images burned back into her brain. She didn't blame Allan or Mal for showing Durin Haymer the wave. It was necessary.

Seeking comfort from Jayne's Body she crawled on top of her Fiancé, trying to find solace in his warmth. Jayne grumbled and pulled her close.

"You okay baby girl?" He rumbled sleepily.

"Can't sleep, I keep seeing the wave in my head."

"Mal an' Allan shouldn't a shown that with you in the room."

"No difference, I would have felt it from Saffron and Haymer."

"I'll keep ya safe from the nightmares Riv."

River smiled, "My Jayne is very protective."

"Damn straight girl."

Suddenly River's body tensed and her eyes got a blank look. Jayne looked at her with concern. Wondering what River had seen to make her react like that. A moment later she relaxed and a huge smile came across River's face.

"Zoë has healed," She said.

"Huh?"

River pulled herself up and kissed Jayne. Pulling away, she continued.

"Allan proposed."

Jayne's eyes widened, "Do we have ta go in there and save him from Zoë kicking his Pi-gu?"

River shook her head, "She said yes."

A grin came across Jayne's face, "Good fer them, Allan's been a blessin fer Zoë."

"He has," She agreed.

With the happy feelings emanating from the bunk next door, River was finally able to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë awoke early. She needed a smoother as her and Allan's pre and post proposal activities had strained her healing gunshot wound. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Zoë stared at the diamond ring on her finger, A slow smile crossing her face. Carefully she got up and began to dress. Upon finishing she knelt back across the bed and kissed Allan on the forehead. He didn't stir as Allan was deeply asleep.

Making her way through the darkened ship, Zoë arrived in the infirmary. Opening a cabinet, she removed a small bottle of mild painkillers. Shaking two pills from the bottle she swallowed them dry.

Walking slowly back through the ship, Zoë stopped in the galley and started the coffee maker. She decided that she would stay up rather than try to go back to bed.

A cup of coffee in hand, Zoë quietly made her way to the bridge. Stepping through the door she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Mal asleep in the pilot's seat, a soft snore escaping his lips.

Zoë waved her cup of coffee under the Captain's nose. Mal came to with a snort, nearly knocking the cup from Zoë's grasp.

"Sorry Zoë, kinda drifted off there," Mal said wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"Little after four sir," she replied.

"Up kinda early ain't ya," Mal asked, "Nothin wrong 'tween you an Allan is there?"

"We're shiny Mal," she said quietly.

Mal's face changed immediately. Zoë Almost never called him by his name.

"Don't give me that we're shiny crap Zoë... What's wrong?"

She smiled. _Mal's not very observant sometimes_. Zoë thought as she waved her engagement ring under Mal's nose.

"Like I said, we're shiny... very shiny."

Mal's eyes popped, "Zoë, is that what I think it is?"

"It is."

Mal's face broke into a wide grin, "Congratulations Zoë."

"Thanks Mal."

"You two set a date?"

"Ain't got that far yet sir," Zoë laughed.

"Don't wanna rush it anyway," Mal replied.

"When you gonna ask Inara?" Zoë teased.

Mal's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he stammered out a reply.

"Who... I... Well..."

Zoë laughed, "Go on back to Inara. I'll finish the watch. I got a few things I need to tell the boys," Zoë said as she indicated the dinosaurs on the console.

A knowing smile on his face, Mal nodded and turned to leave. Pausing in the door, he turned back.

"I think Wash'd be happy for you."

"I know he would sir," she replied.

"See ya at breakfast Zoë."

"You too sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan rolled over in bed, his arm finding empty space where he expected Zoë to be. Waking immediately, Allan sat up looking around the room. Realizing Zoë had left, Allan quickly pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt. Donning his sneaker's Allan made his way to the ladder and climbed out of his a Zoë's bunk.

Looking around, Allan smiled as he spotted Zoë sitting in the pilot's seat on the bridge. Quietly he climbed the stairs and crept through the hatch.

"Hey baby," Zoë said quietly.

Allan chuckled, "Never can seem to sneak up on you," He said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of Zoë's head.

"Only one on this boat who can sneak up on me is River."

"She is good at that," Allan agreed.

"I missed you when I woke up," Allan said after a moment.

"Sorry baby, arm was hurtin a bit. Needed a smoother," Zoë said quietly, "Then I decided to give Mal the rest of his watch off."

"Okay," Allan said.

"And I needed to do some thinkin on things, too."

"Like what?" Allan asked.

"Us," she replied simply.

Allan felt his stomach drop into his toes, Zoë was staring at the engagement ring on her finger. Zoë felt Allan's arms tense around her shoulders.

"Second thoughts?" Allan asked, fearing her reply.

Standing quickly, Zoë pushed Allan into the chair and then sat on his lap, straddling his hips so they were nose to nose.

"No ruttin way," she replied with a hug.

Allan's body relaxed, "Love you Zoë."

"Love you too baby"

Allan and Zoë began kissing passionately, their hands roaming over each other bodies when without warning, a beeping noise came from the com panel.

Allan groaned and Zoë giggled, "Never fails," Allan grumbled as he hit the answer button. _At least we still got clothes on_. He thought as Zoë reluctantly crawled off his lap.

"Serenity here," Allan said to the incoming wave.

The face of an older woman popped onto the screen. She was fairly attractive with graying sandy hair, a slightly weathered face and piercing blue eyes. She looked to be about sixty years old, Allan thought.

"Howdy, this the ship that's bringin the farm supplies ta Deadwood?" The woman said.

"And you are?" Zoë asked.

"Where are my manner's," the woman chuckled, "My name's Veronica Cobb, I'm th' president o' the co-op thats getting delivered to."

Allan and Zoë shared a look, grins on their faces.

"We are," Zoë replied after a moment.

"And who all are you folks?" Veronica asked.

"I'm sorry," Zoë replied, "I'm Zoë Washburn, first mate here on Serenity and this here is Allan Bryant, one o' our pilots."

The older woman's face broke into a wide smile, "This the Serenity that Jayne Cobb crews on?

"It is," Allan replied with a smile.

"Hot damn," she replied, "Case ya didn't figure it out by now, I'm his Ma'."

"Had that inkling," Zoë replied with a smile, "Pleased to meet ya' Mrs. Cobb."

"Please dear, call me Vera," she replied on the screen.

"Okay, Vera," Zoë replied.

"Where is that boy o' mine?" Vera Cobb asked.

"Still in bed ma'am," Alan replied. "It's about five am ships time."

"He's not up at five?" she said indignantly. "Boy's getting lazy."

Allan and Zoë laughed. Quickly, Allan hit the button that opened the com to Jayne and River's bunk.

"Jayne! Wake up, you got a wave!" Allan yelled into the com, grinning.

"Gorramit, I'm tryin ta sleep here," came Jayne's grumpy reply.

"Just get your pi-gu to the bridge," Zoë replied in her first mate's voice.

"Gimme a minute," he grumbled.

Vera was chuckling on the cortex screen, "Never was one for getting outta bed in th' mornin."

Zoë agreed, "What brings you to call us misses... Vera?"

"Had some hundan's run off and steal most o' our supplies yesterday. Need the replacement's as quick as we can get em' afore the cattle start starvin."

Allan quickly looked at the nav display, "Current speed, we'll be there in ninety hours," he replied, "is there somewhere near you we can get fuel Vera?"

"Port's got plenty a fuel."

Allan was busy with calculations, "If the captain approves, we can go full burn and be there in about seventy hours," Allan said.

"The quicker the better," Vera replied.

"I'll see what I can do," Zoë replied as she left the bridge to talk to Mal.

Jayne stomped onto the bridge, "Who the hell wants me at this time a th' mornin?"

Allan hid a snicker, when the woman on the screen replied.

"Jayne Michael Cobb! Is that any way to talk to yer Ma?"

Jayne looked like he was going to faint, "I... uh, Sorry Ma'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan was flipping pancakes on the stove when Mal and Jayne returned from the bridge. Allan felt the slight lurch that accompanied Serenity going to full burn. Zoë looked up from her coffee at the table. Kaylee and Simon entered from the engine room while Gabriel and Regan sat in the lounge just off the galley. Inara sitting beside Zoë.

Taking his place at the table, Mal filled in the crew.

"Jayne's Ma' and her neighbors on Deadwood got raided yesterday. Ran off with most o' their feed supplements, seed and fertilizers. Didn't take the cattle, just the means o' feedin em' and growin more feed. They need what we're carryin as soon as we can get there so that's why we're at full burn."

Mal continued after a sip of coffee, "Since we're at full burn we need to keep on our toes. Four hour bridge shifts split between River, me, Allan and Zoë. Nara, I want you to see to the cookin with Reagan while we're on full burn. Kaylee and Allan are gonna be too busy seein to the ship to take their cooking shifts. Kaylee, I need you in the engine room as much as you can be. Allan and Jayne can spell you fer a time when ya' need a break. Gonna be seventy hours give or take till we get there. I don't want folks getting too tired so pace yerselves."

Allan spoke up, "I can spell Kaylee for a couple of hours after my bridge shift. That'll give me six hours off before I'm back on."

Allan walked over from the stove placing a huge stack of pancakes on the table along with some sausage. Reagan and Gabriel moved from the lounge to the table for breakfast. Sitting next to Zoë, Allan looked at Zoë quickly and she nodded.

Clearing his throat theatrically, Allan spoke up, "Uh, Mal? I know a few folks already know but Zoë and I have an announcement."

Mal and Jayne tried to hid grins while the rest looked confused.

"Last night," Allan began, "I asked Zoë to marry me and she said yes."

Zoë held up her left hand showing off her engagement ring. Allan cringed since he knew what was coming next as Kaylee squealed loudly and wrapped her arms around Allan.

Smiles broke out around the table as the newly engaged couple were congratulated by the crew.

After the congratulations were over, Reagan excused herself and brought River her breakfast on the bridge.

After finishing his meal, Allan excused himself for a nap before his shift on the bridge. He knew sleep was going to be at a premium the next few days and he and Zoe hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Gabriel, Jayne and Mal left the galley to rearrange and check the cargo. To help prevent boredom, the elder Tam had began to help with whatever chores on the ship he could.

Once the men had left, Kaylee and Inara cornered Zoë before she could leave.

"Okay Zoë." Kaylee said grinning, "Spill it."

"Spill what Mei-mei," Zoë said trying hard not to grin.

"How did Allan propose? Did he get down on one knee? Was it all romantcial?" Kaylee asked.

Zoë snickered, "Woulda been kinda uncomfortable iffin he'd done that at that particular moment."

"You mean he did it when you two were... you know..."

"In bed," Inara finished with a knowing smile on her face.

"Were ya' doin anything at that moment?" Kaylee asked coyly.

Seeing no escape, Zoë replied, "We'd just finished."

A smirk forming on her face, Kaylee asked, "Allan must be pretty good in the sack, huh?"

"Kaylee!" Inara and Zoë yelled at the same time.

"Jus askin."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan growled as he swatted at the alarm clock next to the bed. The last two and a half days had been rough. The rotating four hour bridge shifts followed by two in the engine room had been tiring. It reminded Allan of his college days cramming for exams.

_Getting too old to do shit like this,_ he thought. Rubbing his face, Allan pulled his sneakers back on and stood up. He'd collapsed on top of the covers fully clothed except for his shoes. Splashing some water on his face from the small sink in the room, Allan felt somewhat more awake.

Groggily, Allan climbed the ladder out of his and Zoë's bunk into the forward corridor. Slowly he made his way to the bridge to relive River.

"Good morning Allan," the young pilot chirped.

Allan grunted in reply. River frowned at him.

"Sorry kiddo," he apologized, "Getting a bit too old to pull shifts like this."

"You are only as old as you feel," River replied.

"Then I'm about eighty-five right now," Allan chuckled.

River gave Allan a cross look. Then quickly her expression softened.

"When is your birthday Allan?"

"January seventh," he replied as he sat in the co pilots seat.

"How old will you be?"

"You want that in centuries?" Allan said with a grin.

River stuck out her tongue, "No silly, your physical age."

"I guess I'll be fifty three."

River smiled, "Then we will have to have dual parties if my parent's are still aboard in three months."

"Dual parties?"

"My father's birthday is January eighth... he will be fifty six."

"Ah," Allan replied, "would save on having two cakes."

"It would," River agreed.

"You know River, I never seemed to get around to asking this. What major holidays are still celebrated?"

River smiled, "We still celebrate a form of Christmas. At least the exchanging of gifts and a family gathering. Some parts of Londonium, Osiris and many of the rim worlds celebrate Thanksgiving. Most Christians still celebrate Easter as well."

Allan nodded, "Thanks kiddo. You better get some rest, you're on deck for the landing in eight hours."

All right Allan, I shall see you later."

"Later River," Allan replied as he settled himself in the seat for the next four hours. Allan began wondering where he could score a couple of frozen turkeys and what he should get Zoë for Christmas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan was staring into space. Not the star speckled blackness of outer space but at a spot on the wall next to the console, lost in thought.

Zoë found him like that, eyes unfocused staring at the wall, "You okay baby?" she asked quietly.

Allan nearly jumped out of his skin, "Ahhhh! Don't do that!" he cried, catching his breath "Gonna give me a heart attack."

Zoë smirked at him, "So I'm guessing you don't want this sandwich I brought you?"

"Didn't say that," Allan replied.

Zoë moved to Allan, spinning the chair around to face her, Zoë sat in her fiancé's lap. Tearing off a piece of the sandwich, she pushed it into Allan's mouth.

After swallowing, Allan grinned, "I thought we'd gotten past the you feeding me stage?" Allan said, thinking back to the long convalescence from his numerous broken bones.

Zoë smiled sweetly, "Just wanted to spend time with my man."

"Glad you did," he replied. Zoë's answer was a kiss.

"Never thought I'd be this happy again," Zoë said thoughtfully as she pulled her lips away from Allan's

"I never thought I'd ever find someone I wanted to make my wife." Allan replied.

Allan circled his arms around Zoë's waist while her arms encircled his shoulders.

"Love you baby," she whispered.

"Love you..." Allan started to reply.

"Gahhh! Thought I was over seein folks making out in the pilot's seat," Mal exclaimed as he entered the bridge, a grin on his face.

"Nice way to ruin the moment sir," Zoë replied sarcastically.

Mal laughed, "That's my Captainy responsibility, ya know."

Zoë glared at Mal, Allan tried not to laugh.

"You haven't caught River and Jayne up here like I have Mal," Allan snickered.

"I don't need to be hearin that," Mal shuddered, "Why don't you two go spend some quiet time together. Ain't had much o' that the last coupla days. I'll handle things till River gets up here in an hour," Mal finished seriously.

Zoë stood up quickly, grabbed Allan by the shirt and dragged him from the seat, muttering something about ripping clothes off. Mal thought it all sounded very familiar.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Mal, Zoë, Allan and River were on the bridge preparing to enter atmo over Deadwood. River as usual sat in the pilot's chair with Mal next to her standing. Allan sat in his place at the co-pilots controls, Zoë behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

Allan monitored systems while River flew the entry with her customary precision. After a few minutes, the plasma licking the bridge windows subsided and the visible sky lightened as they flew lower. Soon the terrain became clear. Deadwood seemed to live up to it's name.

The landscape was mostly desert and dry prairie with a few small stands of trees in the higher elevations. As Serenity approached the town of Redding, Mal spoke up.

"All set to meet yer future mother-in-law Albatross?"

"I am, But my Jayne is very nervous. He hasn't told her about us yet."

Mal and Zoë shared a look before Zoë spoke, "I'm sure she'll like you little one."

River smiled, "I am confident of that, but I'm wondering how my parent's will react when meeting Jayne's mother."

"Might be fun to watch," Mal snickered.

River shot him a dirty look. Allan spoke up to interrupt the direction the conversation was going.

"Approaching the port," Allan said quickly.

"Thank you Allan," River said as she slowed the ship for landing. A few moments later Serenity was on the ground.

"Well, lets go meet Mrs. Cobb," Mal said as he led the procession out of the bridge, heading for the bay.

As soon as the crew, including Mr. And Mrs. Tam were gathered, Zoë lowered the ramp.

As the ramp hit the dusty ground, six people could be seen approaching the ship. Most were dressed in the garb of farmers and ranchers. In the lead was a tall and imposing woman.

Nearly as tall as Zoë, Veronica Cobb looked like a force of nature. Her long graying sandy hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her shoulders were broad yet still feminine. Striking blue eyes squinted in the harsh sunlight. It was obvious that in her younger days, Vera Cobb must have been a stunningly beautiful woman.

She was dressed simply, a dark blue blouse tucked into a long plaid skirt. A Stetson style hat hanging by a strap on her back. The most telling thing that Vera wore was the elegantly tooled leather gun belt holding a large pistol. Even if someone hadn't already been told, one could tell that this woman was indeed, Jayne's mother.

Mal walked down the ramp, Zoë at his side while the rest of the crew waited in the bay. Upon reaching the older woman, he extended his hand.

"Mrs. Cobb, I'm right pleased to finally make yer acquaintance," Mal said as he greeted the woman.

"Captain Reynolds, like I told ya on the wave... call me Vera."

"Only if you call me Mal."

"You got it Mal," She replied grinning.

"This here is Zoë Washburn, my first mate," said Mal.

"We spoke on the wave," Zoë said with a smile, "Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," replied Vera, "I was sorry ta hear bout yer husband. Jayne told me bout it in his letters."

"Thank you," replied Zoë.

"Now, where is that boy o' mine anyway?"

I think he's hiding," Zoë replied with a smirk.

A look of consternation crossed Vera's face, "Jayne Michael Cobb, get your sorry ass down here and hug yer Ma'!"

Looking like a ten year old little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Jayne walked slowly down the ramp, followed closely by River.

"Hey Ma' " Jayne said sheepishly as he walked up to his mother.

Vera Cobb smacked her son on the arm, "You hidin from me boy?"

"No Ma'am."

"You may have been gone near on twenty years but I can still tell when you're hidin somethin from me."

Jayne grinned slightly as he pulled River from where she was hiding behind Jayne's back. Placing his large hands on her small shoulders, Jayne started to speak.

"Got's someone I want ya ta meet Ma," Jayne said nervously, "This here is River Tam. Well she and I are kinda, well... she's my fiancé Ma'."

For a moment Veronica Cobb was speechless. Her eyes darting between her son and his fiancé. River was so nervous she couldn't read what was going on in her future Mother-in-law's mind.

Suddenly a huge smile lit up Vera's face, "I'm right pleased to meet you River. Welcome to the family."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: This chapter was kind of hard and took longer than it usually does. My muse seems to have taken a vacation again.

Also this chapter is un beta'd so there's probably a grammar or punctuation error or three.

Into the Blue

Chapter Twelve – Good Guys

"... Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Mrs. Cobb," River replied sweetly.

"Now don't be goin on like that," Vera Cobb replied, "Call me Ma' or if you prefer Vera."

River beamed at her future Mother in law, "Okay Vera," She replied.

Mal cleared his throat, "Not to be breakin up the family reunion an all but we do have a cargo to unload."

"Sorry Mal," Jayne replied.

"Not to worry Mal, my boys here can unload the cargo," Vera said as she snapped her fingers. A moment later a cargo truck approached Serenity.

"This is for you as well," Vera continued as she handed a bag of platinum to Mal.

Mal nodded and passed the money to Zoë.

"Why don't we all head down to the house fer a spell and get outta this heat," Vera said, "Fred an Mattie should have lunch done about now."

"I appreciate the offer Vera, but we really need to be goin as soon as we can," Mal replied.

Vera looked slightly miffed at Mal's statement, "Captain," she said formally, "I haven't seen my son in eighteen years and he brings home a girl ta' boot. I think I deserve some time with my kin."

"Ain't no arguin with her Mal," Jayne said quietly.

"C'mon Captain," Kaylee piped up, "We could use some down time after that hard burn."

Mal knew he was in trouble, particularly when confronted with Kaylee and River's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, we'll stay a few days," Mal groused, "but we need to get the ship ready to go for a long haul once we get set to leave."

"Xie-xie Cap'n" Kaylee replied.

Zoë, you mind hangin back with Allan till the cargo's offloaded?"

"We can do that Sir."

"Good enough, Keep a com handy though."

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

The crew of Serenity followed Vera Cobb down the dusty street from the port. After a few minutes walking, the crew approached a well kept farmhouse on the edge of town. Behind the house was a small barn. Off to one side was a chicken coop and further away a small pasture with a few cows grazing on the meager grass.

As the group entered the fenced in front yard, a young man and woman came off the porch.

"Jayneie!!" Cried a young woman as she jumped into Jayne's arms, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. River was not amused.

"Heyya Freddie," Jayne replied.

River glared at the young woman. Seeing the expression on his fiancé's face, Jayne chuckled.

"Riv, This is m' sister Freddie," Jayne said quickly, "Freddie, this here's River, my fiancé."

Frederica Cobb looked dumbstruck, "Fiancé? To tell me, my bachelor for life big brother is getting hitched?"

"You got it baby sis," Jayne said smiling.

A moment later a man, as tall as Jayne but thinner and a bit pale walked up, Giving Jayne the evil eye.

"Heya Mattie," Jayne said nervously.

A big smile broke out on the younger man's face, pulling Jayne into a hug, "Welcome home big bro," Mattie said with emotion in his voice.

Vera Cobb, a slight wetness visible around her eyes at the sight of all her children home spoke up, "Why don't we all go inside and get outta this heat. Then we can do the introductions all proper like."

"Okay Ma'." Jayne replied as everyone followed Jayne into the home where he had grown up.

Just as they stepped through the door, River stiffened, "Trouble back at the ship," she said quickly.

"What kinda trouble Albatross?" Mal asked.

Mal's answer was River reaching under her skirt and pulling a gun.

"Oh... that kinda trouble," Mal said as he rolled his eyes and pulled his own gun. Turning he began to run after his merc and pilot as they bolted from the house, Vera Cobb beside him, her own gun in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan wiped his brow, Deadwood was a hot planet, it felt like Arizona in the summer. Sitting on a crate next to Zoë he smiled, "Seems nice to have someone else do all the cargo moving," he said indicating the four workmen unloading the cargo onto the cargo truck.

"It is at that baby," Zoë replied.

Allan leaned against Zoë, "I wonder if Vera's got real lemonade... I haven't had real lemonade in... well centuries."

Zoë giggled, "We'll see dear," Allan had just leaned in to kiss Zoë when he felt the heat of a bullet pass next to his ear, narrowly missing Allan's skull, the sound of a gunshot came a moment later.

Zoë shoved Allan over backwards behind the crate he was sitting on as she dove under cover. More shots began ricocheting around the bay. Caught outside, the workmen hit the dirt.

In the distance, twelve men on horseback were galloping towards the ship, shooting as they approached, Allan took a quick look outside over the crate and snapped off two shots from his pistol, Zoë began returning fire with her mares leg.

Leaning across the crate, Allan took careful aim again and shot one man as he got near the ship, knocking him from the saddle. One of the workmen had retrieved a rifle from the truck and added his own shots to the fray.

Knowing that they were out gunned for the moment, Allan needed to get to one of his weapons crates in the bay.

"Zoë, cover me!" Allan yelled as he broke cover and made for the back of the bay.

Swearing, Zoë began shoot as fast as she could keeping the gunmen at bay for the moment.

Allan skidded to a stop next to a crate underneath the catwalk, opening it quickly he removed two rifles. Slapping a clip into the receiver, Allan charged the first of the old but reliable M-4 Carbines. Almost out of date in the early twenty first century, Allan liked the weapon for it's accuracy at short range as well as it's firepower. Quickly setting the first aside, Allan picked the second M-4 and loaded it.

The gunmen had dismounted and were approaching the ship, Zoë and the workman outside tried to keep their heads down. Zoë had accounted for two more in addition to the one that Allan had shot earlier.

Grabbing extra clips, Allan began running back to his fiancé, handing one of the carbines to Zoë, he took cover next to her.

"Selector switch is on three round burst, you got thirty six rounds in each clip," He said quickly.

Nodding Zoë, popped up from behind the crate and fired a burst. One of the gunmen fell.

Dropping back down, Zoë felt splinters land in her hair from the crate as bullets knocked chunks from the wood.

Allan emerged from the side of the crate and snapped off two bursts taking down a gunman with each. A round grazed Allan's arm as he pulled back, yelping in pain.

"You okay baby?" Zoë said as she fired another burst.

"Just a graze," Allan replied through clenched teeth.

Their number now halved, the raiders began to run towards the ship, hoping to end this quickly. The unarmed workmen had managed to crawl out of the line of fire and began to run. Two of the gunmen, seeing this began to fire at them.

With the gunmen's attention divided, Allan and Zoë became more aggressive with their shots, felling two more including one of the men shooting at the retreating workmen.

Now down to three men, the gunmen began to retreat. They hadn't made it more than a few steps when all three were felled by gunfire from another direction. A moment later, Jayne and River came into view weapons at the ready. Mal and Vera not far behind.

Cautiously, Allan and Zoë exited the bay and moved to their friends.

"Good timing sir," Zoë said smiling.

"Yeah, it was starting to get a bit interesting," Allan added.

The workman who had been helping shoot had been wounded in the arm, Ignoring his own injury, Allan went to check on him.

"What happened Zoë?" Mal asked.

"Not rightly sure Sir. They came outta nowhere and started shootin. Damn near got my man it the head on the first shot," Zoë said as the realization hit her that she had nearly lost Allan.

"Tross, go get yer brother, Jayne, go with her. We'll keep watch here."

Nodding quickly the couple trotted off, heading for the Cobb residence.

Zoë and Vera moved to Allan's side as he examined the wounded man who had helped them.

"Danny, you alright?" Vera asked as she knelt next to the man.

"Be okay Vera," the man grimaced, "Went all the way through."

Vera smiled at the man, "Good boy Danny, you's did good. Although I bet Molly'll be a bit peeved at me, you getting shot."

"She'll get over it Vera, she love's ya too much to stay mad at ya long."

Mal was surveying the carnage that surrounded his ship. Shaking his head he addressed Vera.

"What the hell is goin on here Vera?"

Vera Cobb sighed, "looks like ole' Maxwell is lookin to put us outta business."

"Who's this Maxwell?" Zoë said as she wrapped the wound on Allan's arm.

"Biggest rancher round these parts, Been tryin to buy us out the last eight months or so, ever since we set up the co-op. Guess he's not takin no fer an answer. I figured he was behind the stealin o' our feed and fertilizers. I reckon this clinches it."

Mal nodded, "What do you need from us?"

"I appreciate the offer Mal but I can't let you fight our battles."

Zoë and Allan helped Danny to his feet and Allan led the man towards Serenity's infirmary. Zoë turned and stepped to Mal's side.

"These hundan's made it our battle," Zoë said firmly. Pausing a moment she smiled, "Sides, Jayne's kinda family so that makes you family too."

"I reckon it does," Vera said, returning the smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sheriff shook his head at the carnage strewn in front of the Serenity. Watching as the local undertaker and his assistant loaded the bodies of the gunmen onto a truck.

"Right fine mess you got here Vera," He said quietly.

"Wouldn't a happened iffin you'd done as a I asked and arrested that hundan Maxwell after our supplies got pinched," Vera replied sternly.

"Vera, you know I ain't got no real evidence that he done that," Sheriff Mike Clancy replied.

"All o' the evidence you need is layin in the dirt and being hauled in the truck to the funeral parlor. Every one o' them men worked fer Maxwell and you know it."

The sheriff, rubbed his eyes, "I know Vera and I sympathize but you know what'd happen iffin I went up there to even talk to him?"

"What Mike?" Vera replied sharply.

"I'd be dead and so would Josh, m' deputy. Gorramit Vera, I know he's doin this but I ain't got the kinda help I need to bring him in!"

Vera reached out and patted her friend on the shoulder, "I know Mike, I know. Can you call in the Feds?"

"No ruttin way Vera," the sheriff replied quickly, "First off they'd say it was a local matter and second iffin I let em' in here they damn well won't leave and you know it."

Vera Cobb dropped her head in frustration, "Okay Mike, we'll figure somthin out."

Overhearing the conversation, Mal and Zoë gave each other a look and smiled.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking Sir?"

Mal looked at his first mate, "If you're thinkin that I'm thinkin we might be able to help out round here, you'd be right."

Walking up to Vera and the sheriff, Mal spoke up, "I hate to intrude here but maybehaps I have a solution."

"And you are?" Asked the sheriff.

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds, this here is my first mate Zoë Washburn."

"Pleased to meetcha but this really ain't your concern."

"Actually it is," Zoë replied, "They damn near killed me an my man. I ain't one to let that lie."

"Not to mention the damage to my ship from the gunfire," Mal added.

"I reckon that gives you a stake in this," the sheriff admitted.

"It rightly does," Vera said quickly.

Sighing, the sheriff looked in the captain's eyes, "What do you have in mind?"

"Sounds like you could use some more deputies," Mal said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon had patched up Danny's gunshot wound and put a couple of weaves on Allan's graze. Pronouncing him fit, Allan flew Serenity from the port to a clearing behind the Cobb's barn. Mal wanted the ship where he could keep an eye on it after the attack. The cargo truck had been driven into the bay to protect the cargo it was carrying.

Allan and Zoë entered the house and made their way into the parlor where everyone was gathered. Standing in the back of the room, they waited quietly.

"Since we was so rudely interrupted afore, Jayne, why don't you handle all the other introductions," Vera Cobb asked her son.

Jayne smiled, "Okay Ma'. Well you already met River, so sittin next ta her is her brother Simon, he's a real core trained surgeon. Next ta him are his an River's folks, Gabriel an Reagan Tam."

"Nice ta meet the in laws," Vera chuckled.

"The same," Reagan said with a smile. She had immediately taken a liking to Jayne's mother.

Vera looked to her son and Jayne continued, "Th' ray o' sunshine on Simon's lap is his fiancé Kaylee Frye, she's the ships mechanic.

"Pleased ta meetcha darlin," Vera said quietly.

"The Capn' ya already know, the fancy lady next ta him is, uh, the Capn's girlfriend Inara Serra."

"Nice ta meetcha Miss Serra,"

"Please, Call me Inara."

"Y'all ready met Zoë, and next ta her is her fiancé Allan Bryant," Jayne finished.

"Ma'am," Allan said, tipping his baseball cap.

"Looks like you done taken up with some good folks Son. I'm a proud a ya. Specially bringin home a right pretty filly like River here."

River's ears turned a bit pink at Vera's compliment. The rest of the crew including the Tam's chuckled.

Vera looked at the crowd in her parlor. Smiling at having all her children home, "Course Jayne y'all know, this lovely girl next to me is Jayne's sister Frederica and next to her is my baby Mattie.

"Aww, Ma' , I ain't no baby," Matty groused.

"Yer the youngest so I say yer the baby," Vera replied good naturedly.

So, how about we make it an early dinner, Reagan, would you mind giving me and Fred a hand in the kitchen? I figure I can learn all about my future daughter-in-law from her Ma'."

"Certainly Vera," Reagan said as she rose to her feet, "And I would love to hear about my future son-in-law as well."

Gabriel and Jayne seemed to roll their eyes in unison. While River giggled.

"You're in trouble now big bro," Mattie chuckled.

River stood quickly and took Kaylee and Inara's hands, "Time for girl talk, no boys allowed," River said quickly as she dragged her friend and soon to be sister into the kitchen, "Coming Zoë?"

"I think I will," Zoë replied, following the young psychic.

"Hey, what about us?" Allan asked.

"Go do man stuff dear," replied Zoë as she disappeared through the door.

Allan found himself looking at the other men of Serenity as well as Mattie, "Now what do we do?"

"Horseshoe pit's in the back yard," Mattie suggested.

"Sounds good ta me," Mal replied, "Come on Gabriel, we'll show you how to to play shoe's for real."

Shaking his head, Allan followed the group outside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner that night was something to remember. Real home cooked meals were far and few between for the crew of Serenity. The last meal like this had been at Kaylee's parents home nearly six months ago. After the near tragedy this afternoon, the crew needed to blow off some steam.

Shortly after desert was served Mike Clancy the local sheriff arrived wanting to speak to Vera and Mal. They excused themselves and moved to the parlor to speak with the sheriff. Zoë had a suspicion it had something to do with dealing with the man who had sent his gunmen against Serenity.

Allan was just finishing off his slice of apple pie when he noticed how pale Jayne's brother Mattie had become.

"You okay Mattie?" Allan asked.

"Little... short o'... breath," the young man gasped out, "Happens... sometimes."

Instantly Simon was at Mattie's side, "What brings this on Mattie?"

"Overdid it today," he said regaining some of his breath.

"How long have you been ill?"

"Bout ten years," He replied.

"Do you know what the diagnosis is?" Simon asked.

"Some kinda scarrin in m' lungs."

"What caused it?"

"Got trapped in a fire when the schoolhouse burned, burned m' lungs in th' smoke."

Simon looked to be in thought for a moment. Thinking back to something he remembered from Medacad.

"Do you get congested often?"

"All the time, Iffin I get a cold, I end up in bed fer weeks."

Simon nodded, "When you feel up to it, I'd like to examine you in the infirmary on Serenity."

"Seen plenty o' doc's. None been able ta help much."

"Simon's not just any doc little brother," Jayne said, "One the best ever to come outta the core. Iffin anyone can help it'll be Simon."

Simon looked at Jayne with some shock on his face, then smiled, "Thank you Jayne."

Embarrassed by the sentiment, Jayne mumbled something. Smiling at her man, River gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ain't got the extra coin ta pay ya," Mattie said.

"Unnecessary," Simon replied, "Your brother is marring my sister. That makes you family."

Across the table, Gabriel and Reagan Tam shared a look and a smile. They couldn't have been more proud of Simon at that moment.

The conversation around the table settled into small talk for a few moment's when Mal and Vera returned to the dining room. Looking at his crew, Mal grinned at the scene in front of him.

"If I can have everyone's attention." Mal said in his captain's voice.

The conversations quickly stopped, clearing his throat, Mal continued.

"After speakin with the sheriff and Vera, we got a little job tomorrow."

"What kind of job Sir?" Zoë asked even thought she knew probably what it was.

"Tomorrow morning, myself, Zoë, Allan, Jayne, River and Vera are goin to the sheriffs office ta' be deputized. Then we're gonna go get that hundan Maxwell and arrest im'."

"Deputized?" Allan questioned.

"Yep," Mal said with a smile, "Badges and all, just gonna be temporary till the jobs done. We've done this kinda work before, just not with the official sanction."

A big grin came across Jayne's face, "Shiny... Let's be good guys."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

Into the Blue

Chapter Thirteen – Reunion

"Zoë, you got any family?" Allan asked as he and his fiancé sat, snuggled together next to the bonfire blazing in the Cobb's back yard.

"Got plenty right here," she replied sleepily as she leaned back into Allan's chest.

Allan smiled and breathed deep, the scent of Zoë's hair, "I mean brothers or sisters anywhere; your folks?" he asked.

Zoë closed her eyes and tried not to shudder, remembering. Allan felt her tense up.

"Sorry baby, if it brings up bad memories..." Allan trailed off

"Not that, just... just been a while since I thought about my folks, or my sister."

"Oh," was all Allan could say.

Taking a deep breath, Zoë continued, "My folks died when I was nineteen. Ship they crewed on crashed. Only two survivors, the Captain and my little sister."

"I'm sorry..."

"I was already in the army. Ya' know I actually started off as a purplebelly."

Allan's eyes widened, "You were an Alliance soldier?"

"Yep, for two and a half years. I loved being a soldier, but I hated what I had to do as one. Soon as the war started, I deserted and switched sides, Independents didn't trust me at first... Except for Jacob Buford. Accepted me right into his unit on the first day when no one else wanted to."

"I knew he was a good man," Allan replied.

"He is," she replied, "Once I made corporal, I got transferred to Mal's unit and the rest they say, is history."

Allan gave Zoë a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "What happened to your sister?"

"I don't know. She was little when I left. Nine or ten I think, Make her maybe twenty five, twenty six now? I'm not real sure. I haven't seen my sister since the service for my folks. Alliance wouldn't let me take care of her. Sent her to an orphanage. I ain't heard from her since. Not even sure she's alive... or if she is, if she knows I'm alive."

"Ever try to look for her?"

"I did after the war, before Mal bought Serenity. Couldn't find her though."

"What's her name?" Allan asked.

"Alisha."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dawn broke early on Deadwood. After a quick breakfast, Mal, Zoë, River, Jayne, Vera and Allan made their way to the Sheriff's office. Arriving, they were quickly ushered inside.

"Thanks fer comin folks," Sheriff Mike Clancy said, "I appreciate the help."

"Don't think on it Sheriff," Mal replied, "I got a real distaste fer folks that take advantage o' others."

"I reckon you do since you're still wearin your coat."

"It's a good coat," Mal replied.

"I know, got one in the closet at home m'self."

Mal smiled at the Sheriff, "Good to know I'm gonna be working for a fellow Browncoat."

"Damn straight," the Sheriff replied, "Now then back to business."

Reaching into his desk, he pulled out six badges and tossed them on the blotter, "Put em on," the Sheriff said.

After pinning the star on his chest, Jayne looked at his mother and grinned, "Never thought you'd see this day huh Ma'?"

"Had crossed my mind boy," she agreed.

"Now then," Mike said, "I gotta swear y'all in."

Mal grimaced, not really wanting to swear on the bible or even worse to the Alliance. The Sheriff made it easy.

"Raise yer right hands and repeat after me," The Sheriff began.

As soon as everyone had their hands up he continued, "I'm a deputy," Mike finished with a grin.

"I'm a deputy," the group chorused.

"Good, now here's the plan," Mike said, the grin still on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

A little after ten, the Sheriff, his regular deputy and the Serenity crew set off for Maxwell's ranch about six miles outside of town. Splitting up into their usual teams, Mal, Zoë and Jayne would accompany the Sheriff, his regular deputy and Vera to the ranch house in two ground cars while River and Allan would approach from the rear by horseback. All were heavily armed as Mike expected trouble.

Mal and Vera had their sidearms and carried shotguns. Jayne as usual had his _Vera_ and pistol while Zoë was carrying the M-4 carbine she had used the day before along with her usual mare's leg and pistol.

Sheriff Clancy and his deputy, Josh Ring, had sidearms and rifles. Allan carried the other M-4 carbine along with his pistol. River was armed with her suppressed sniper rifle, a pistol and had a katana slung across her back.

Arriving ahead of the others, Allan and River crept up the back of the hill behind the ranch house. Their horses tied to a tree in the gully. Reaching a position where they could observe the complex Allan called on the com.

"Mal, you copy?"

"Comin' in clear Allan," Mal replied.

Assured the coms were working this time, River found a good perch behind a bush while Allan used his binoculars to scan the buildings.

The complex consisted of a large adobe ranch house in the southwestern style. A large horse barn behind the house with a much larger cattle barn behind that. A bunkhouse was located to one side of the horse barn.

Allan could see seven or eight men moving about the complex. Allan looked to his diminutive partner.

"Feel anything Kiddo?"

"They are not alerted to our presence, but I sense fear from several minds but I cannot tell from where."

"Didn't the Sheriff say something about this asshole using slaves?"

River nodded, "Women primarily," she agreed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sounds like rape to me," Allan growled.

"It is."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nara, you copy?" Mal called over the com.

"Right here Mal."

"We're about ready to pull into the drive, get ready to lift off in the shuttle if we yell."

"Copy."

Inara and Simon were standing by in shuttle two in the event someone was hurt or the team had to be pulled out quickly. Jayne's sister Fred was also on board in case they needed another gun hand. Even though the tall brunette was as beautiful as a companion she could shoot like her big brother Jayne.

"Here we go," Mike said as he pulled his official ground car into the long driveway leading to the house.

As the two vehicles approached the front of the house, a heavy set, tall man with gray hair stepped on to the porch.

As soon as the two cars stopped, the Sheriff, Josh, Vera and Mal stepped from the first vehicle while Jayne and Zoë exited the second.

Israel Maxwell stepped down to meet his guests, "Mike, nice to see you today," he said a big smile on his face.

"Not here on a social call, Israel," the Sheriff replied, "I have a warrant for your arrest and to search the premises."

The rancher lost his smile, "A warrant huh, who issued it?"

"Judge Roberts in New Redmond."

"He ain't got jurisdiction round here," Maxwell snarled. Several of his men had stepped onto the porch behind their boss while several other hands approached from the sides.

"He does now since I arrested Judge Hanks last night for accepting bribes."

"Well that does put a different spin on things," Maxwell replied.

Suddenly three of the armed hands drew their guns. The first to clear his holster didn't even get a chance to shoot as his head exploded in a cloud of red. No one heard the shot.

For a moment, none of the hands moved, frozen in shock, giving the erstwhile deputies time to aim their own weapons.

"Now that ain't neighborly," Mal drawled, "Now all o' you drop yer guns and no one else gets dead."

The yard exploded into chaos...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shit!" Allan swore as he shouldered his carbine. Beside him River began servicing targets with her rifle like she had with the first of the men who pulled a gun.

Sighting carefully, Allan squeezed off a round at a man drawing a bead on Zoë from behind. The range was long for the weapon he was using but he'd make due. Allan was satisfied with the torso shot he scored on the gunman. Quickly Allan flipped the selector switch to burst mode and began laying down covering fire while the Sheriff and his deputies dove for cover.

River had killed five men in short order, mostly head shots, her suppressed rifle making chugging noises as it fired.

Zoë and Jayne began to return fire at the men approaching from the flanks while Vera and Mal dealt with the close in threats, Josh Ring had been hit in the initial flurry of bullets, Mike pulled him clear where Vera began tending his wound under the cover of the ground car.

Maxwell had retreated into the house as the shooting started. Mal started after him but was hit in the leg by a stray bullet and fell to the ground.

"Nara! Get in the air NOW!" Mal yelled over the com.

Allan nodded to River and they stood and began running down the hill. River abandoning the sniper rifle and pulling her pistol as she ran. Allan beside her, his carbine up and ready.

Mike dragged Mal behind cover while Zoë moved to cover them.

"Zoë, River an me are heading for the rear of the house!" Allan called over the com.

"Got ya baby."

As they approached the bunkhouse, two men ran out in front of Allan and River with their guns out, River shot one while Allan got the second. Upon reaching the rear of the ranch house, they took flanking positions beside the back door.

River signaled to Allan that someone was coming. The back door flew open and Maxwell darted through, only to fall onto his face after Allan tripped him. Before the rancher could even try to stand up, River put her foot in the middle of the mans back and shoved him back into the dirt, holding her Katana to his throat.

"Naughty, naughty bad man," she sing-songed, "Not time to leave the party yet."

Moment's later, Zoë came through the door, the Sheriff right behind her.

"Israel Maxwell, you are hereby bound by law for conspiracy, grand theft, attempted murder, murder, attempted hijacking, bribing of public officials and slave trafficking," Mike snarled as he placed handcuffs on the rancher.

Allan helped the Sheriff pull the now sullen man to his feet while Zoë held him at gunpoint. Off in the distance a shuttle could be heard approaching.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne carried the wounded Josh into the shuttle while Vera and Fred assisted Mal inside. Inara began fretting over him immediately while Simon began treating the more injured deputy.

"I swear Mal, you can't go anywhere without getting hurt," Inara fumed as she wrapped a bandage around the bleeding wound.

"Not my fault Bao-bei, was a stray shot. Not like it hit anythin vital"

"Malcolm Reynolds, what am I ever going to do with you?"

"Kiss me?"

"Not today, and you're sleeping in your own bunk tonight."

"Ow, Nara. That really hurts."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and River made their way through the house checking every room. The Sheriff had told them that he had information that Maxwell had received a shipment of slaves a few days previous. There were rumors that he was a sadist who enjoyed raping and beating the young women he bought at the slave markets. Then when he was finished with women he would hand them over to be used by the ranch hands. Sometimes they were resold and sometimes they were killed.

Quietly the pair made their way into the basement after checking the upper two floors as well as the attic. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, River began to look around.

"Can you feel them River?"Allan asked.

"Nothing specific, emotions are too wound up with the others,"

Looking around the almost empty basement, a strange look came over her face.

"Does this space seem a bit small to you, Allan?"

Actually, it does," Allan replied, his engineer's mind calculating the dimensions of the room.

Pacing off the distance along the long axis of the basement, Allan looked at his partner, "The house is about seventy feet long right?"

"Seventy two point five to be exact."

"Then why is this space about sixty feet?"

River looked around again, "There are windows on three sides, but not the fourth."

"My thoughts exactly."

Allan strode over to the blank concrete wall, examining it closely. Dropping to his hands and knees he examined the junction of the floor and wall.

"There's about a two millimeter gap here at the bottom."

"There is a similar gap here in the expansion joint," River replied.

"Gotta be this wall," Allan said, "A hidden room."

"I concur."

Running his fingers over the wall, Allan came across a small hole about waist high. The hole was very small, perhaps a quarter of an inch wide. Allan continued to feel around.

"Allan," River called from a few feet away, "Look at this."

River was holding a piece of steel rod about a quarter inch in diameter and a foot long, a hook fashioned at one end. Taking it from River's hands, Allan began to insert it in the hole. as it met resistance he paused.

"You ready?"

"I am," River replied as she aimed her pistol at the door.

"Here goes..." Allan said as he pushed the rod further in. A click was heard and the wall began to swing open.

Weapons at the ready, River and Allan stepped through the opening only to be stopped in their tracks by a woman's scream.

"Son of a bitch," Allan muttered at the sight before him.

Huddled in the corner of the small room were three young women. All we naked and obviously had been beaten. A chain was cuffed to each girls leg. The other end of each chain anchored to the wall.

"No get away!" cried the oldest of the group. A dark skinned girl with long hair. The other two girls, a blond and a brunette didn't look to be more than seventeen or eighteen.

River stepped in front of Allan and holstered her gun. Trying her best to appear non threatening, River stepped forward.

"Shhh, it's all right, we're here to help you," River said as she indicated the deputies badge on her shirt, "My name is River and I'm a deputy Sheriff."

Knowing that a man wouldn't be welcome near them for a moment, Allan keyed his com.

"Zoë, you copy?"

"Go ahead baby."

"Got three beaten and naked girls in the basement, need you and Vera down here."

"On our way."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë and Vera ran down the stairs and sprinted to Allan's side. Allan was outside the room while River tried to calm the girls. The two teenagers were hysterical and the older girl was sobbing.

"Probably need a woman's touch right now," Allan said, "I know Simon's busy so can you check them for any injuries,?"

Zoë nodded and stepped into the room, Vera behind her.

"Merciful God," cried Vera.

"Woa-de-ma," muttered Zoë.

Moving quickly, the two women began to comfort the two teenager girls, while River began speaking quietly with the dark skinned girl.

Suddenly a single shot was heard upstairs, Allan looked at Zoë quickly and she nodded. Allan ran up the stairs and through the house to find Mike Clancy holding his gun in one hand and trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose with the other. Israel Maxwell lay dead a few feet away.

"You okay Sheriff?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Son of a bitch head butted me and tried to run. Ain't gonna run no more though."

"I can see that," Allan replied, "Good riddance."

"Just what I was thinkin."

Jayne ran up to the two men, "Nara's gonna head back to the ship, Simon needs ta' operate on Josh."

The three of them shielded their eyes from the dust blown up as Inara lifted the shuttle into the air and flew back towards town.

"Jayne, can you go back over the hill and fetch the horses and River's rifle?" Allan asked.

"Sure thing," The big man replied, "How's the girls?"

"Hurt and scared outta their minds."

"I imagine. Glad ya shot him Mike. I'd like to be cuttin' on him iffin ya'd left im' alone with me."

"I know Jayne, I'd a helped, I think."

"Allan, baby?" Zoë's voice came across the com.

"Go ahead."

"Everything okay?

"Maxwell tried to run, Mike put him down."

"Glad ta' hear it."

"I'm gonna see if I can find something the girls can wear in the house."

"Good idea dear," Zoë replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan made his way through the house and entered the master bedroom, rooting through the closet, he found two bathrobes and a long coat. Folding them over his arm he made his way to the basement.

At the bottom of the stairs he was met by Vera, "Got somethin Allan?"

"Two robes and a coat, best I could do."

"That'll work," she agreed.

During the time Allan was upstairs, Zoë had found the keys to unlock the shackles. River and Zoë handed the girls the robes and coat. Carefully, Zoë led out the brunette while River escorted the dark skinned girl. Vera helped the blonde.

"What's your name?" River asked the young woman.

"Alisha... Alisha Allene."

Allan heard Zoë suck in a breath. Turning, she looked at the young woman leaning on River. River had a sad smile on her face.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Zoë spoke to the young woman, "Were... were your parents Michael and Regina Allene?"

She nodded.

Zoë's eyes began to tear, "Sissy?" she asked tentatively.

Tears ran down the girls face, "Zoë? Big sis, is that you?" she asked, a hopeful tone in her quavering voice.

River stepped to the side and took the arm of the brunette as Zoë grabbed the younger woman in a hug, they both fell to their knees crying.

"It's me Sissy, it's me." Zoë said as tears ran down her face.

"Zoë?" Allan asked.

"Allan, this is my sister Alisha."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

Into the Blue

Chapter Fourteen – Recovery

"What did you say?" Jayne asked incredulously as he stood next to Allan.

"Kinda hard to believe it myself," Allan replied, "But the older girl is Zoë's sister."

"Didn't even know she had's one," the big man replied.

"Zoë just told me about her last night. Fate works in mysterious ways, my friend."

"Amen ta' that Allan."

"Come on Jayne. Sheriff asked us to check the rest of the buildings while he escorts the girls back to your Ma's place."

"Let's go."

Jayne and Allan carefully checked the horse barn and found no one inside. The pair made sure the horses had water and oats to hold them for a day or so and then made their way to the cattle barn. Most of the herd was out in the fields and only a few head were in the barn.

Making their way up into the loft Allan and Jayne found what they were looking for. The crates of feed supplements, fertilizer and seeds that were stolen from the co-op's storage building.

"This look like all of it, Jayne?" Allan asked.

"Acordin to m' ma' it is," he replied.

"Best leave it here, the co-op members can get it later,"

"Good idea Allan, didn't want ta lug it anyway," Jayne chuckled.

"Come on, a couple of more buildings to check."

Making their way out of the loft, the pair quickly moved to a garage like building beside the cattle barn. Opening the door, Allan had to let out a low whistle.

"Nice," Allan said as he looked at the brand new hover truck parked in the garage.

The vehicle looked like it had a similar propulsion system to the old mule that had been wrecked on Whitefall. There the similarity ended, this vehicle had a fully enclosed six seat cabin and a large cargo bed behind the cabin.

"Think we could fit this with lifting points and hang it in the bay Jayne?"

The big man smirked, "Thinkin on borrowin it?"

"Current owner ain't gonna need it six feet under," Allan remarked.

"Think yer right," he replied.

"Let's see what else Maxwell had for toys."

After a brief search, they found a four wheeled ATV like vehicle that Jayne said was similar to the old Mule they had destroyed getting Mal back from Niska. There was also a small trailer for the ATV.

Allan approached an object under a tarp behind the ATV. Pulling the tarp, Alan gasped at what was revealed.

"What is it?" Jayne asked looking at the weird wheeled vehicle, "looks kinda like a big powered bicycle."

Allan was in shock for a moment. Then a big grin came across his face. "Never thought I'd see another one of these again in my life," Allan said as he knelt down to examine the vehicle. Finding the serial number, he smiled wider.

"This my large friend, is a nearly five hundred year old Harley Davidson Motorcycle. Actually it's a Harley Soft Tail. I had one like it myself back on Earth."

"Worth a lot?" Jayne asked, trying to calculate what it might be worth.

"More than Serenity," Allan said.

Jayne looked shocked.

"Come on," Allan said, "Let's get it outside and see if it runs."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheriff Clancy drove the lead ground car with Vera, and the two younger girls rescued from the hidden room in Maxwell's ranch house. River drove the second car with Zoë and her sister Alisha.

Alisha sat in the back seat, her arms wrapped around her sister. Almost as if she let go, Zoë would evaporate into the fog that her mind was in.

"Zoë?" Mike Clancy's voice crackled across her earpiece.

"Go ahead, Sheriff."

"Vera wants to stop at the clothing store in town. Pick the girls up some things."

"We'll follow you there."

"River?" Zoë asked

"I heard, you can stay here with Alisha. I'll get her some clothing."

"Thank you River."

Some of the shock was wearing off and Alisha began to regain her composure.

"Zoë?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean Sissy?"

"After Mom and Dad, died, why didn't you come for me?"

Zoë couldn't help it but a tear ran down her cheek, "Alliance Army wouldn't let me resign to take care of you. Said I had a commitment for two more years. Then the war started and when it was over I tried to find you but I couldn't..."

"You tried?"

"I did," Zoë said as she kissed her sister on the forehead, "Almost a year, no one would talk to me about you. Probably because I switched sides."

"You... You joined the Independents?"

"Yep, Made corporal before it was over."

Alisha Smiled for a moment, "What happened after?"

"My Sergeant bought a ship, I signed on with him and we've been flying around the 'verse ever since. I'm the first mate."

"A ship... I was on a ship, before... before..." Suddenly Alisha began to sob again.

"Shhh, it's okay Sissy, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you again. Got me here now."

Zoë tried to find out a little more about her sister, "You were on a ship?"

The girl nodded as she tried to get herself back under control. Alisha had tried to be strong throughout her ordeal to help the other girls but now that she was free, her strength had left her.

River pulled up behind the Sheriff's car in front of a small clothing store near the center of town.

"I'll be right back," River said as she exited.

Alisha stopped sobbing. Pulling herself back together gain, she continued her story.

"I got out of the orphanage when I was thirteen, a foster family on Osiris raised me until I was eighteen. My grades were good enough to get a scholarship to culinary school. You know how I used to love to help Mom in the galley..."

"I remember," Zoë replied.

"Well I graduated and got a job on a small liner making the run between Persephone and the core. Then about three months ago we got hit by pirates. They robbed the passengers Killed all the male members of the crew and took... took..."

"It's okay Sis, I get the picture," Zoë replied.

"What world are we on anyway?" Alisha asked, "And why are you a deputy?"

"We're on Deadwood, and the badge is just temporary while we were on a job."

"So you're really on a ship?"

Zoë smiled at her sister, "I am, it's a Firefly called Serenity."

"Always did like Firefly's"

The simple conversation seemed to help Alisha. Her normal personality began coming back.

"Are there any other women on your ship?"

"With you on board we'll be in the majority," Zoë replied.

"Me? On board?"

"I ain't seen you in thirteen years. You ain't getting outta my sight iffin I can help it. Besides, Captain always wanted to hire a cook."

Alisha started to giggle which transformed into true laughter. The stress of the last few months bleeding out of her.

River came back to the ground car and found Zoë and her sister laughing in each others arms. A small smile crossed the young psychics face as she slid behind the wheel. River set a bag on the seat next to her as she started the vehicle and began to follow the other car back to the Cobb homestead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Jayne had loaded the ATV in the back of the hover truck. Attached to the back of the vehicle was a horse trailer borrowed from the ranch to haul the two horses Allan and River had used to approach the ranch before the gunfight.

Allan was like a little kid on Christmas morning. He poured himself over the old motorcycle, checking the lubrication levels, fuel and brakes. Satisfied it was safe to try to start the engine, Allan swung his leg over and settled into the saddle. A big grin on his face, Allan turned on the key that had been left in the ignition and hit the starter.

After a few seconds of cranking, the old engine coughed once and fired up with a roar. Jayne jumped back at the throaty rumble from the machine. Allan just smiled at him.

"Don't worry, it's supposed to sound like that!" He yelled over the noise.

"Iffin you say so!" Jayne yelled back.

"Let's head back!" Allan yelled as he hit the throttle and roared down the drive in a cloud of dust.

"Gorram kids," Jayne muttered as he started the hover truck and began to follow Allan at a slower pace.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mike Clancy left the rescued girls in Vera's capable hands. Leaving to begin the mountain of paperwork he faced after the shootout.

Inara and Reagan met the group on the front porch.

"River, I see we have some new guests," said Inara

"They were held by Maxwell as slaves. They have been assaulted and worse."

"My goodness," Reagan exclaimed.

"Mom, can you go see if Simon is done with the Captain and Josh?"

"I'll be right back dear."

Inara stepped up to the two younger girls, "And what are your names?"

"I'm Jenny," the blond replied.

"Madison," replied the brunette.

"And who's this Zoë?" Inara inquired looking at the disheveled dark skinned girl hanging on her friends arm.

"This is Alisha."

"I'm pleased to meet you Alisha," the ex companion replied.

"Alisha is my baby sister, Inara," Zoë said simply.

"Merciful Buddha!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan was having a blast. He hadn't been on a motorcycle in years. He got some very strange looks as he passed through the town on his way to the Cobb residence.

Vera, Inara and Zoë escorted the three former slaves upstairs to Fred's bedroom. Simon was still busy working on Josh and he had Mal to examine after that. Simon told Reagan that it would be okay for the girls to shower and get dressed. Requesting that as soon as he returned, Simon wanted Allan to do a quick examination for injuries on the young women.

River waited for Allan on the front porch, she could feel the joy in his mind well before she could hear the roar of the approaching motorcycle.

"Having fun?" River asked after Allan shut the bike off in the yard.

"Yep," Allan replied simply, "Think I'm having my midlife crisis. Already got the younger woman, and now I went and got myself a toy."

River giggled.

Turning serious, Allan asked, "How's Josh and Mal?"

"Simon is still working on Josh. The captain is stable. A through-and-through wound. Inara bandaged it."

"And the girls?"

"Better, we purchased some clothing for them and they are cleaning up as we speak. Simon would like you to examine them for injuries when they are done."

"I can do that. I just want a couple of you girls in the room as well. They've been traumatized by men for a while now. I don't want to upset them."

"A good idea. Inara is with them now. Her councilor training will be very helpful in this case."

"I think you're right there, Kiddo."

"Where is my Jayne?"

"He'll be along. Found some more toys at Maxwell's If the Sheriff lets us keep em' we'll be all set for ground transportation."

XXXXXXXXXX

Alisha, Jenny and Madison had showered and dressed in their new clothes. Inara promised to buy them more clothing in the morning. The three girls were dressed in jeans and T-shirts. They had comfortable sandals on their feet.

Vera and Fred had brought the trio tall glasses of iced tea and some sandwiches. The girls had drained the glasses quickly and devoured the sandwiches. They hadn't had real food in weeks.

In conversation with the younger girls, it had been discovered that they had been taken separately by the same group of pirate/slavers that had attacked Alisha's liner. Jenny was from Boros and Madison was from Ariel. All had been traveling on liners that had been hit in deep space.

"Makes me wanna mount some guns on Serenity and go huntin," Zoë commented.

"I agree with that," Vera replied. Even Inara nodded.

A soft knock came at the door, Fred answered it. River and Allan stood outside.

"Simon is busy and wanted Allan to check the girls for injuries."

Fred nodded and admitted the two. The two younger girls looked frightened and Alisha just tensed.

River moved to the bed and sat next to the younger girls. Allan stepped to where Zoë was standing and gave her a quick hug and kiss. Turning he knelt down in front of Alisha.

"Hi," he said simply.

"He... hello," replied Alisha.

Putting a big smile on his face Allan continued. "So, I guess you are my soon to be sister-in- law?"

"Huh?"

Allan chuckled, "My name's Allan and your sister is my fiancé."

A warm smile came across Alisha's face. When the young woman smiled she looked like a younger version of Zoë.

"I'm also a medic. Our doctor is busy with one of the deputies who was injured. He asked me to check all three of you for injuries. I have a scanner so you don't have to disrobe. I will have to ask a few uncomfortable questions however. Will that be alright?"

All three girls nodded.

"Okay, lets begin."

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Allan and Zoë descended the stairs to the parlor and sat on the couch. All three girls were exhausted and were currently napping. The most serious physical injury Allan had found was that Alisha had two cracked ribs. She had fought back and prevented the younger girls from being raped. She herself hadn't been so lucky.

Gabriel walked in from the kitchen and handed Allan and Zoë beers while opening one for himself.

"Beer, Gabriel? We'll make a working class man out of you yet."

The older man chuckled, "To be honest, I'm starting to enjoy this little adventure. I can see why Simon and River enjoy their lives on Serenity. Not that I wouldn't mind going back to our home on Osiris sometime."

"I understand that," Allan replied before taking a long pull on his beer.

"What will happen to those girls?"

"One will be staying with us on Serenity," Allan replied.

"Which?

"My sister," replied Zoë.

"Your... your sister?" Gabriel asked, a shocked look on his face.

Zoë nodded, "I hadn't seen her since before the war. She was ten or eleven last I saw her."

"What are the odds?"

"Fifteen million, three hundred sixty five thousand, four hundred thirty to one... approximately," quoted River as she descended the stairs.

They all began laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Matty and Jayne had put the horses in the barn. Matty made his way back to the house while Jayne walked to Serenity. Entering the ship, he made his way to the infirmary.

Josh was still unconscious on the exam chair. Simon was just finishing a few weaves on Mal's leg.

"How ya doin, Capn'?"

"Been worse Jayne but I'll live I spose."

"Yes you will, Captain. But I suggest you use crutches for the next few days," Simon said in his doctors voice.

Mal grumbled something under his breath.

"Better do as he says Cap, otherwise 'Nara's like to make you sleep on the couch fer a week."

"It's a mutiny I tell ya," muttered Mal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne and Mal entered the house. Simon had stayed on the ship monitoring Josh after his surgery. Kaylee keeping Simon company.

Fumbling on his crutches, Mal dropped heavily into the large overstuffed chair in the parlor.

"So what's been happening while I was getting shot... again."

Zoë chuckled, "Not much sir," She replied, "Rescued three girls from a hidden room in Maxwell's basement. Found a replacement small Mule an a hover truck to replace the Mule we lost on Whitefall."

"Where'd the Mule and truck come from?" Asked the Captain.

"Maxwell's garage," replied Allan, "He didn't need em' anymore. And before you say, I called Mike and he said we could keep em' as payment for our help on the bust."

"Good call, Allan. What kinda truck is it?"

"Hoverworks model twenty six. One metric ton payload and a six seat cab. Fully enclosed with heat and air conditioning. Not more than three months old."

Mal grinned. A large Mule replacement like that would make jobs go much smoother.

"Got another ATV like the one you had before I came on board as well. Got a trailer for it too," Allan continued.

"Well, that is quite a haul. How we gonna store the truck though?"

"Kaylee and me are gonna look at it in the morning I'm sure we can figure out something."

"Good plan."

"Sir?"

"Yeah Zoë?"

"One thing about the girls we rescued."

"What's that Zoë?"

"One's gonna join us on Serenity."

Mal looked a bit cross, "Ain't that my decision?"

"Not this time, Mal."

"_Uh oh," _Mal thought, "_She's usin' my name again."_

"And why not?

"Because one of em's my sister."

"Huh?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

Into the Blue

Chapter Fifteen – New Crew

"Wanna run that by me again Zoë?" Mal asked.

"Alisha, my sister, is upstairs."

"Alisha, the sister the Alliance took away from you?"

"The same, Sir."

"How did..."

"She was working as a chef on a liner on the Persephone run. Got hit by pirates. Robbed the passengers, killed the men in the crew and selected all the young women for the markets."

"Jung chi duh go-se dway!" Swore Mal.

"I didn't get the meaning but I understand the sentiment," Allan replied.

"Are any of the girls hurt?" Mal asked.

"Alisha has a couple of cracked ribs and has... well let's say she wasn't treated well. Alisha kept the other girls safe. She's a very brave young woman." Allan replied.

"That's my Sissy," Zoë said quietly.

"How are they doing with the... stress of what's happened to em',"

"Pretty scared for the most part. Alisha is doing the best so far but I think that's just because Zoë is here," Allan replied. "The other two, Jenny and Madison are going to need some counseling. Inara's going to help as much as she can."

"How old are the younger girls?"

"Not sure yet," Zoë replied, "Seventeen or eighteen, I would guess."

"And your sister?"

"I'm twenty-three," Alisha replied as she descended the stairs.

Mal got his first look at Alisha. She was tall. Not quite as tall as Zoë but nearly so. It was obvious that the girls hadn't been fed much during their captivity. Alisha had the same skin tone as her sister, as well as the same long hair. Alisha's hair wasn't quite as curly as Zoë's but it was obvious to anyone that she was an Allene girl.

Zoë stood and moved to her sisters side, "How are you feeling Mei-mei?"

"Better, the smoother Allan gave me helped."

"I'm glad it worked," Allan said smiling.

Mal and Gabriel had also come to their feet.

"Alisha, I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds. This is Gabriel Tam, River's father."

A small smile crossed the young woman's face, "Pleased to meet you both."

Allan scooted over on the couch to make room for Zoë and her sister, "Can I get you anything to drink, Alisha?" he asked.

"I'm fine for the moment Allan, thank you."

Zoë put her arm around Alisha and smiled. It was hard to imagine the ten year old little girl she knew was now this beautiful young woman.

"Zoë tells me that you're a chef," Mal said with a slight grin on his face.

"I am Sir," She replied, I graduated from the Osiris Culinary Academy... top of my class."

"That is a great achievement," remarked Gabriel, "The OCA has very high standards."

"Glad to hear it," replied Mal, "And Alisha, you can call me Mal. Only your sister calls me Sir."

"Unless you piss me off Sir," Zoë replied with a grin.

"Unless I piss her off, thats true."

Alisha giggled.

"So, Alisha, would you be interested in a job?" Mal asked, his grin getting wider.

"Doing what?"

"Ships cook," was the reply, "Six percent of the take for now. Maybe more later. full run of the kitchen and your own bunk."

"How many crew?"

"Right now, ten plus yourself so that makes eleven."

"I'm not sure," Alisha replied with a slight grin, "I haven't cooked for that few people in quite some time."

"Huh?" said Mal.

"I accept," Alisha replied.

"Welcome to Serenity."

XXXXXXXXXX

Alisha, Allan and Reagan helped Vera with the cooking that night, Alisha smiling as she worked. Doing something familiar like cooking was helping her heal. The wonderful people that surrounded her sister didn't hurt either.

Once supper was ready, Inara, Fred and River brought Jenny and Madison downstairs to eat. Shy at first, they opened up a bit more sitting next to Alisha. Madison seemed to bounce back the quickest of the two younger girls. Vera grinned as she noticed the girl staring at her youngest son Mattie sitting across the large table from her.

Looking up, Mattie noticed the brunette staring at him, "Uh, hi," he said.

"Hi," the girl replied shyly.

"I'm Mattie."

The girl began to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"So am I"

"'So am I' what?" replied a confused Mattie.

"Maddy... My name is Madison, Maddy for short."

The young man smiled, "Mattie is short for Matthew."

"Nice to meet you Mattie," the girl replied with a smile.

Smiling back, he replied, "Same here Maddy."

Jayne tried not to laugh at his baby brother, River smacked his arm before he could make a rude comment.

"Jayne," Vera said sternly.

"Yeah Ma'?"

"Have you and River set a date yet?"

"Uh, not yet Ma'. Hadn't had time to think on it yet."

"You better not be thinkin o' running off and getting hitched without your kin about.

"Hadn't planned on it Ma'."

"Good, keep it that way."

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Zoë took Alisha to Serenity to giver her the grand tour of her new home. Feeling more confident, Madison and Jenny followed.

Allan was standing on the back porch with Mattie. Allan looked at the young man noting that his eyes followed Madison as she walked away. A slight grin on his face, Allan decided Mattie needed a little push.

"Why don't you go up to the ship and see Simon, Mattie. He might have time to give you that exam he wanted to do. And if he's busy you can get the tour along with the girls."

"Huh? Oh yeah... I'll do that. Thanks Allan, good idea."

Allan heard a chuckle from the open kitchen door behind him.

"Tryin' to hook my boy up with a girl Allan?" asked Vera Cobb.

"Nope, Just giving the boy a little push in the right direction."

"Think it's too soon for the girls?"

"They've been through a lot but I think they will be fine. Giving them a chance to act like teenagers again by ogling a boy might be just what they need."

"Good point."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë led the girls up the ramp into Serenity. The bay was mostly empty now that the co-op's truck had been driven away, its cargo safe from Maxwell.

"This here's the cargo bay," Zoë said to the assembled group, "Up there on the top walkways are the entrances to the two shuttles. Shuttle one is Inara's and number two we use for cargo work."

The younger girls were held in thrall by Zoë's practiced tour speech. Alisha just looked around at her new home.

"Back here through this hatch are the passenger dorms, common area and the infirmary," Zoë continued.

As the group entered the common area they found Kaylee and Simon in a nearly compromising position. Simon was seated on the sofa, Kaylee straddling his hips while they kissed. Kaylee's coverall's were zipped down to her waist and Simon's hands were inside them somewhere near the mechanics backside.

"And this is the common area," Zoë said loudly as she entered, "And that is a rather blatant public display of affection by our doctor and mechanic."

Kaylee jumped off Simon's lap with a squeak. The good doctor looked mortified that he and Kaylee had been caught necking.

"Uhhh, hiya Zoë," squeaked Kaylee.

"As you were you two," Zoë said with a grin, "Just giving a little tour."

Simon rose to his feet, "Are these the ladies you found at Maxwell's?" Simon asked. He and Kaylee had been in the ship ever since the gunfight and hadn't met the girls as of yet.

"They are," Zoë replied.

"Which one of you is Alisha?" Simon asked. Allan had given Simon a quick report about what he had found medically earlier in the evening.

I am, Sir," Alisha said stepping forward.

Simon smiled at the young woman, "When you feel up to it, I'd like to do a more through examination. I'd also like to run a few tests as well. Also, you can call me Simon."

Alisha nodded, She knew that the doctor probably wanted to run an early pregnancy test since she had been the one raped, "Okay, Simon"

"I'm Kaylee," chirped the mechanic in her usual happy voice, "Wow Zoë, Alisha looks like she could be your little sister."

"That's because she is my little sister Kaylee," Zoë said with a grin.

Kaylee and Simon looked shocked for a moment, then a huge smile came across the mechanic's face.

"That's so shiny Zoë!"

"I feel the same way."

"What about you girls? Any family anywhere?"

The two younger girls faces fell. Jenny started to sniffle.

Kaylee, realizing what she had said, rushed forward and pulled the two girls into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think fer a sec,"

The two teens began to cry, Kaylee steered them to the sofa, their tears soaking her shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay girls, it's okay, jus let it all out. Nobody gonna hurt ya here on Serenity," Kaylee said as she comforted the two girls.

"Come on Sissy," Zoë said to her sister, "We can show them the rest of the ship later. If anyone can cheer em' up it's Kaylee. That girl could cheer up a cloudy day."

Simon excused himself and checked on his patient Josh in the infirmary while Zoë led her sister up the stairs to the aft passageway.

"Back there is the engine room," Zoë said as she continued the tour, "And here's the galley and lounge..."

Alisha stepped into the room that was now her responsibility. Walking slowly around the room she noted the warm yellow walls and painted on flowers. Her fingers traced one of the patterns a moment before she walked behind the counter to look at the cooking area.

"It's like the galley on the Sally Mae," Alisha remarked.

"It is," Zoë agreed, remembering the ship they had grown up on.

"Will I be doing everything in here?"

"Mostly," Zoë replied, "We do breakfast and dinner as a crew. Lunch is catch as catch can, unless we're not busy, then we try to sit down. I figure you'll be the primary cook. Kaylee, River and Allan can help when you need it. Also I figure we'll keep the rotation going for doing dishes and the like. We try to split up all the chores."

"Just like the Sally Mae," Alisha replied wistfully.

"Just like," Zoë replied, "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be bunking."

Zoë led her sister into the forward corridor. Stopping in front of Kaylee's old bunk she smiled.

"This was Kaylee's old bunk before she moved in with Simon in the dorms. I think it will work okay for you."

Zoë kicked the hatch open and climbed down. Alisha following her down the ladder. Kaylee had moved most of her things out but a few of her touches could still be seen in the room.

"I'll have Kaylee move the rest of her stuff out later. But you can sleep here tonight if you want."

"Thanks Zhang-zi."

"Your welcome Mei-mei."

Mattie, after witnessing the girls breaking down on Kaylee's shoulder, decided he would wait until morning to try talking to Madison. With a sigh, he made his way back to the house.

After the girls had cried themselves out, Kaylee led them to River's old room. Making up the bunk, Kaylee excused herself for a moment to retrieve an air mattress and more linen from storage. In short order she made the room comfortable for the two girls. Assuring them that if there were any problems, She and Simon were across the hall while Gabriel and Reagan were just around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alisha slept fitfully. Tossing and turning most of the night. Every time she fell asleep a nightmare would wake her. Finally at five A.M., she gave up trying to sleep. Dressing in the clothes River had purchased for her the previous day. Alisha quietly made her way up the ladder. Looking around, she made her way to the galley. Stepping through the door she jumped when she heard a voice.

"Trouble sleeping?" came River's quiet voice.

"Ahh! You startled me."

"I'm sorry," River replied, "I made some tea, would you like a cup?"

"Thank you."

The two young women sat in silence at the table sipping their tea. After a while Alisha spoke up.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"There is no need," River replied with a soft smile, "Saving folk is what we do. That is, when we're not shooting folk"

Alisha gave River a confused look.

"This crew has no love for the Alliance. We do the work we can find. Some legal like yesterday, some not so much."

"What's the not so much?"

River smiled at Alisha, "Not what you're thinking, Some smuggling, tariff dodging, robbery... No piracy or slaving."

"That's good I guess."

"It's not as bad as I make out. Most of our work lately has been legitimate. The Captain is finally letting Inara use her contacts to get us work."

"Inara's contacts?"

"Inara used to be a Companion."

"Oh," replied Alisha.

"Does that bother you?" River asked.

"Not me personally... I guess anyway. It's just my foster parents were very strict and prudish. They wouldn't approve of anything like that. They didn't even really let me date when I was a teenager."

"I can sympathize. I didn't have much time to enjoy being a teenager myself."

"What happened?"

"It's a long and sad story and I promise to tell you soon. But for now let us say that the school I was in didn't encourage much of a social life."

"I didn't have a social life before I went to culinary school. Or after either. I was a bit overwhelmed so I buried myself in my studies for the most part."

"I can understand that," River replied, "Now, let's get busy with breakfast. The crew will be up soon and you will want to make a good impression for your first day on the job."

"My first day?"

"Of course. Now you're here, you might as well start. It will help you in keeping the monsters at bay. Besides, we are taking you shopping later."

"Shopping?"

"Shopping," River replied.

"Where's the eggs?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan awoke to the smell of bacon frying. Rolling over in bed he realized Zoë wasn't next to him. Opening his eyes Allan spied his fiancé getting dressed.

"Mornin Bao-bei," He said sleepily.

"Mornin baby, sleep well?"

"I always do with you."

"Just remember that when we're old and gray."

"I'll be old and gray well ahead of you Zoë."

Zoë's face grew dark. She had to look away for a moment. Allan saw her expression and sighed. He'd done it again. _I must be taking lessons from Simon in how to put my foot in my mouth, _he thought.

"Sorry, bad choice of words."

"Did you... ever want kids... you know, if you met the right woman?" Zoë asked out of the blue.

Taken aback, Allan paused before he replied.

"I never thought I'd ever meet a woman I wanted to bear my children."

Zoë looked at him sceptically.

"What I mean," Allan continued, "Is that I never envisioned meeting a beautiful amazon warrior who makes me feel like a teenager." Allan smiled as continued, "And that I never imagined I would ever ask said amazon to be my wife."

A smile was starting to show on Zoë's face. Taking a deep breath, Allan continued on, "I would be happy to give you a baby Zoë."

Zoë slowly stood up from the small desk and stepped to the bedside. Sitting next to Allan she looked in his eyes.

"I'm sensing a but in that statement," She said quietly.

Allan nodded. "Sort of. I just want to get this thing with Blue Sun out of the way. Then we'll start our family."

"You got six months."

"Huh? Why six months?"

"Simon gave me my birth control shot the other day. It wears off in six months. After that I'm not getting another one," Zoë said firmly.

"Deal," Allan replied.

"In the meantime, We can always practice," Zoë said seductively.

"I'm liking that idea," Allan said as he pulled her to him.

"Breakfast is ready. Those of us not having sex will be eating momentarily," came River's voice from the com.

Allan groaned, "I'm gonna shoot that girl."

"I heard that," River's voice said, "No bacon for you Allan."

Zoë collapsed on top of Allan in a fit of laughter, a moment later he joined her.

TBC

Translations:

Jung chi duh go-se dway - steaming crap pile

Zhang-zi – Older Sister


	16. Chapter 16

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: To give my readers an idea what the new Mule/Hovertruck that I'm using in the story roughly looks like, Imagine a Chevrolet Avalanche with no wheels.

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

Into the Blue

Chapter Sixteen – Departure

"Mornin Sheriff," Called Kaylee from her perch on top of the new hover truck.

"Mornin Miss Kaylee. Alright if I go check in on Josh?"

"Jus head straight on back to the infirmary, Simon's in with him right now."

"Thank you," replied the Sheriff as he walked towards the infirmary.

"I think this will work Kaylee," said Allan as he walked up the ramp into the bay, a long length of steel pipe in his hands.

"Think it will, Allan," she replied.

After setting the pipe on the deck next to the pile of pipes already there, Allan began cutting the pipe into various lengths with a power saw. He and Kaylee were building a cradle to hang the new truck from the overhead winch in the cargo bay, similar to how they stored the old hover mule.

Allan had hashed out a rough design with Kaylee over breakfast. Now the pair set about fabricating the cradle.

After two hours of cutting pipe and welding, the cradle was complete. Allan wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled.

"Been a while since I did any work like this," he remarked, "Seems kinda nice to actually build something from scratch again."

"I know how's you feel Allan, tinkerin' is always fun," replied Kaylee.

"Ready for a test?" asked Allan.

"Yep," came the reply.

"Let's do it."

Allan and Kaylee attached the new chain harness to the cradle and then attached the chains to the overhead winch. After double checking the connections, Allan signaled Kaylee to begin lifting the truck.

Slowly, Kaylee lifted the vehicle into the air, stopping for a moment once the load was fully on the winch. While larger than the old Mule, the new hovertruck actually weighed less. The only complication had been figuring out a way to hoist it to the top of the cargo bay and keep it secure when it wasn't needed. The cradle they had just built solved that problem.

"Looks good, people," said Mal as he entered the bay.

"That it does Capn'," replied the mechanic.

"It won't bounce around?" asked the Captain.

"Just as long as you aren't flying Mal," Allan replied with a grin.

"Everyone's a comedian," replied the Captain in a sour tone even though Mal had a grin on his face.

"Mal, you got a minute?" Called the Sheriff from the hatch leading to the Infirmary.

"Sure thing Mike," he replied walking over to the Sheriff. "What's on your mind?"

"Had a talk this mornin with the Judge."

"And?" Mal asked.

"His secretary's been trying to locate Madison and Jenny's kin. As of this minute it looks like the girls are orphans. Jenny's father was the pilot on the ship she was on. He was killed with the rest o' the male crew members. Her Ma' passed on a couple o' years ago and she ain't got no livin grandparents."

"No aunts or uncles?" Mal asked, wondering where this conversation was going.

"None that we can find. She'll be eighteen in a few months and legally can be on her own. In the meantime I need to find a place for her."

"I think I know where you're going Mike and I sympathize. But I got too many mouths to feed as is..."

"Oh no Mal, that ain't what I was thinkin' at all. I just need some backup when I ask Vera to take her in."

"Don't think you'll need that," Mal said, "I can't see Vera turnin' those girls away."

"I reckon you're right there."

"What about Madison?" Mal asked.

"She's got an aunt over on Ariel. Thing, is she's already eighteen so she don't have to go. I'm not sure I want to saddle her on Vera. I gotta idea though."

"Ain't gotta worry bout that," Jayne said as he walked up, "Ma' ain't gonna let them girls outta her sight I reckon."

"I think yer right there Jayne. I just didn't want to be imposin on yer Ma'."

"Shoot, you know her. She'll put em' to work and pay em' a good wage."

"Iffin you say so Jayne, I just don't want ta' be on yer Ma's bad side."

"Never happen Mike."

"I'm guessin Alisha's stayin on with you folks?" Mike asked Mal.

"Yep, hired her on as ships cook, she graduated first in her class in cookin school. Can't be passin that up. Sides, Zoë'd like to put a bullet to me iffin I left her sister somewhere."

"I reckon thats so," replied Mike, "There's one last thing though."

"What's that Mike?" asked Mal.

"Ran across a warrant outta Persephone this mornin. Husband and wife wanted fer murder. Seems they're the spittin image o' Jayne's future in laws. Even the names are the same. What can ya tell me bout that?"

Jayne and Mal shared a look. Taking a deep breath, Mal looked the Sheriff in the eye.

"Got time for a long story Mike?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"How much longer I gotta be in here Doc?" Josh Ring Asked Simon.

"Another day here on Serenity, then I think I can let you go home. Will that be acceptable?"

"I 'spose," the young deputy grumbled.

Simon smiled at the young man, "Consider yourself lucky. That was a very serious gunshot wound."

"I know Doc and I appreciate it an all, I just wanna get home ta' my own bed."

"I understand Josh. Barring any problems in the next twenty four hours, I'll send you home tomorrow."

"You got a deal there Doc... Oh, hey Mattie."

"Hey Josh, How ya feelin?" Asked the young man as he entered the infirmary.

"Kinda like I been shot," the deputy chuckled.

"I reckon so," Mattie said smiling, "Hey, uh Simon, you got a minute?"

"Sure Mattie, we can go out in the lounge. Josh, if you would excuse us?"

"Go ahead Doc."

Simon led Mattie to the sofa in the common area outside the infirmary. Simon sat across from the young man.

"What's on your mind Mattie?"

"You said you might be able to do somethin bout my bad lungs?"

"Yes I did," Simon replied. "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I was a little busy with Josh."

"It's okay, Simon," Mattie replied.

"I'll be right back," Simon said as he got to his feet.

A moment later, he returned with a vial of medication. As Simon sat back down, he handed the pill bottle to Mattie.

"What's this?" Mattie asked.

"It's called Ventilore." replied Simon, "It's a lung tissue regenerator. I keep it in stock in the event anyone gets shot in the chest or has a vacuum injury."

"What's it do?"

"Take one pill a day until it's gone. In three weeks or so, your lungs should be mostly healed."

Mattie's eyes bugged out, "Yer kiddin?"

Simon smiled, "No, I'm not. Ventilore is fairly new on the market. I've only had it on the ship for a few months. I'm not surprised the doctors here on Deadwood don't have it yet."

"So I take this stuff and I'll be cured?"

"For the most part. Your lungs are fairly scarred from what your mother told me. This will heal most of the damage. You will never be one hundred percent but I'd venture that you should recover between eighty five to ninety percent of normal lung capacity when all is said and done."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Thank you comes to mind," Simon said with a chuckle, "Besides, before long you will be my brother in law."

"Thanks, Simon."

"Your Welcome."

XXXXXXXXXX

"My god," Mike Clancy said as he sat in the galley across from Mal and Jayne.

"Just about covers it," Mal replied.

"So, these hundan's from the Alliance and Blue Sun cut in ta' River's brain?"

"They did," Jayne replied, "River and Simon used to have Fed warrants out for em' as well. Got em' canceled a while back after Miranda but Blue Sun is still after River. These go-se charges against her folks is just a way ta' try and flush her out. Thing is, they don't know Riv's folks are here with us."

"And you folks sent the Miranda wave too?"

"We did," Mal replied. "Cost us plenty. Zoë's husband Wash was killed and so was a couple o' friends o' ours, Shepherd Book an' Mister Universe. Not to mention most of our business contacts."

"Wondered what happened to Universe. He sorta dropped off the cortex all a sudden."

"Now you know why," Mal replied.

"What can I do to help?" Mike asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Look at all the pretties!" squeaked Kaylee as she followed Alisha and Zoë into the womens clothing store. Inara and River smiled at their friends enthusiasm.

"Miss Inara?" Madison asked the former Companion, "What are we allowed to get?"

Inara smiled at the teenager, "Well I would suggest the essentials first. Underwear, pants, shirts and some skirts. One or two dresses as well. After that we'll see about some shoes and accessories."

"We don't want to be spending all your money," Jenny said as she stood beside Madison.

"Nonsense girls," Inara replied, "You girls don't have anything for clothing. You need this. Don't worry about the money, Sheriff Clancy gave me a substantial allowance to purchase all three of you girls new wardrobes."

"He did?" asked Alisha.

"Yep, replied Zoë, "Seems that when Maxwell got himself dead, his assets reverted to the county. And since he was involved in illegal actions. You three, as some of his victims are allowed significant restitution," Zoë finished with a smile.

"You will receive some cash as well," commented River. "It will help you get back on your feet."

"That will be a great help," replied Alisha

XXXXXXXXXX

"Having fun, dear?" Zoë asked as she stood behind Allan. She had just returned from her shopping trip.

"A ball," Allan replied with a smile as he finished replacing the carburetor on the Harley Davidson motorcycle he had "borrowed" from Maxwell's ranch.

"What are you doing?"

"I modified the carburetor to run on the same fuel as the Mule over there. Gasoline is kinda hard to find but Synfuel is available anywhere," Allan said as he stood back up to give Zoë a kiss, "How was the shopping trip?"

"The usual, keeping Kaylee from buying out the whole store."

Allan laughed, "She sure is a girlie-girl when it comes to clothes."

"Especially for a mechanic," Zoë agreed.

"Zoë!" called Mal from the catwalk.

"Sir?"

"Crew meetin in ten minutes, round everyone up. Including the girls. Reagan and Gabriel too."

"On it Sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

When everyone was gathered around the table in the ships mess, Mal cleared his throat to begin.

"Okay, quite a bit o' stuff has been happinin lately. As I see it right now we need to get some cargo work and get to Belepheron in a timely manner. Also got a slight problem. Mike Clancy noticed the warrant's fer Gabriel and Regan."

"Oh god," muttered Gabriel.

"Not to worry Gabriel," Mal replied. "Jayne an me filled him in on all the sorted details. He won't arrest you. In fact. He's willing to protect you two here on Deadwood."

"I don't understand Captain," said Reagan.

"We're going quite a bit closer to the core on this run. Likely to get boarded by the Feds before we're done. You two need someplace safe for the moment."

"You kickin' em off Capn'?" Kaylee asked, a slight tremble in her voice.

Mal smiled at his mechanic, "Not kickin' em off Lil' Kaylee. Just giving em a place to hole up for a while."

"What are we to do, Mal?" asked Gabriel.

"You're gonna stay here with Vera on deadwood fer a while. I know it's not Osiris, but it's the best we can do for the moment without runnin the risk o' getting you and or River pinched."

"I understand Captain," Gabriel replied solemnly.

"Now Gabriel, we're not abandoning you here. As soon as it's safe, we'll come back and pick you up. Side's, it'll give Reagan and Vera plenty o' time to plan River's weddin," Mal finished with a slight chuckle.

A slight murmur of laughter went around the table, Even Gabriel managed to smile.

"I know this is kinda sudden but we need to get the show on the road so ta speak," Mal continued, "Blue Sun is hunting River actively again and the only way to maybehaps stop em' is to go after Blue Sun itself like Allan is proposin."

"I understand your reluctance Gabriel," Allan said, "But until this is sorted out you will be safer here."

"All right Mal, we will stay," replied Gabriel.

"Good, now that thats settled, we need to move on to the issue of Jenny and Madison," Mal said as he looked at the two girls.

"What about us sir?" Madison asked.

Mal smiled at the two teenagers, "Madison, since you're of age you can do what you'd like. Now Mike Clancy is offerin you a job as his secretary down at the sheriff's office iffin you want it."

"Where will I live?" she asked.

"Vera's gonna be setting up a place for you and Jenny in Jayne's old room. Jenny, since you ain't of age yet, Vera's been given temporary custody o' you till you turn eighteen."

The two girls smiled at each other. Their shared ordeal had cemented what would probably be a lifelong friendship. Both girls had smiles on their faces.

"Zoë?" Mal said as he turned to his second.

"Yes Sir?"

"Alisha know how to use a gun?"

"I haven't shot one since I was a small girl Captain," Alisha replied.

"Before we leave, I want Zoë and River to get you back up ta speed."

"Yes Sir."

"When are we leaving Captain?" Asked Simon.

"No more than two days if we can manage it. Josh gonna be able to leave by then?"

"Without complications, I should be able to discharge him tomorrow morning."

"Good enough Simon," Mal replied, "Make sure the infirmary is stocked up. Mike's willin to foot the bill as payment for fixin Josh up. Kaylee, you and Allan get us stocked up on parts and ship supplies. Jayne, as usual get the weapons and ammo up ta snuff. Alisha, get us stocked up on food for a two month run. I want some reserves in case we have any problems."

There was a flurry of nods around the table.

"Okay people, lets get to work, I want to be in the black no later than 18:00 day after tomorrow," Mal ordered.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next thirty-six hours went quickly. Alisha's shooting lessons went well. It seemed that proficiency with firearms was an Allyne family trait. Within about an hour, Alisha was hitting bullseye's with both pistol and rifle. Things had gone so well that soon Madison, Jenny and even Gabriel had participated in the lesson's.

Allan and Kaylee had raided the town's small salvage yard for any likely to break parts. Allan had also topped off the ships fuel and water. Vera located ten barrels suitable for water storage and Allan filled these as well. Lashing the containers to the aft bulkhead.

Spare fuel for the small mule, hovertruck, and motorcycle had also been loaded. Alisha was able to obtain a large assortment of fresh food as well as a good stock of frozen and canned food. Allan's stash of frozen food was running low so the new purchases were a welcome addition.

It was now entering the second week of November. Allan had found a local farmer willing to part with two turkeys. Allan had them butchered and flash frozen for storage. The crew was going to have a real Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner this year.

By late afternoon the second day, Serenity was as ready as the crew could make her for the two and a half week run to Belepheron.

The goodbyes were tearful, particularly between Alisha, Madison and Jenny. The three girls had been through so much together, it was difficult to say goodbye.

River and Simon parting from their parents was no less emotional. After so long apart, the Tam family had just began to heal. At least this time, they were leaving on good terms with a promise of a reunion soon.

Vera had teared up a bit while she said good bye to Jayne and River. Fred, giving her big brother and soon to be sister in law kisses on the cheek. River received a hug from Mattie and Jayne shook his little brothers hand. Jayne giving his brother a wink and nudge when Madison stood next the younger Cobb.

The farewells completed, Zoë closed the ramp. A few minutes later, Serenity's engines fired and the ship gracefully climbed into the darkening sky under River's gentle touch.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We good, Albatross?" Mal asked his pilot.

"We are, Captain," River replied with a smile, "Our ETA to the fueling station is seven days, fourteen hours, eight minutes."

"Good River, Why don't you go take a break for a while. I'll watch the ship."

"Very good Sir," River said with a grin, "I'll send Inara up in a few minutes."

"You peekin' again?"

"No, but you are broadcasting loudly tonight," River replied, "Not to worry Captain, I won't spoil your surprise."

"I'd take that as a kindness iffin you didn't Albatross."

River stood from the pilots seat and made her way aft to the hatch. Pausing a moment by the door she looked back to Mal.

"It's about time," she said with a smile.

"Would you get out of here please... and close the door on your way," Mal said smiling.

"Aye-aye Captain," River replied as she exited and slid the door shut.

As soon as River left the bridge, Mal stepped down into the avionics compartment in the lower section of the bridge. Returning a moment later with a picnic basket and a large blanket.

Working quickly, Mal spread the blanket on the floor of the bridge. Placing the basket to one side, he quickly laid out two place settings. Leaning back, Mal admired his work. Reaching into his pocket, Mal's fingers closed around the item he was looking for.

Smiling, Mal sat on the floor and waited for Inara. A moment later he heard footsteps climbing the stairs. A small knock on the door announced Inara's presence.

"Mal? River said you wanted to see... Goodness!" Inara exclaimed as she entered the bridge.

Mal came to his feet, "Miss Serra, would you care to join me for a fine picnic dinner under the stars?"

A smile crossed Inara's face, "I would be delighted Captain," she replied.

Mal assisted Inara in sitting on the blanket as soon as he was also seated, Mal removed a bottle of wine from the basket and poured a glass for Inara and himself.

"What brought this on Ai-ren?" Inara asked.

"Can't a man enjoy a glass of wine with his girl?"

"Of course Mal but this is so out of character for you."

"Oh, I'm a character alright," Mal said with a slight chuckle.

Inara giggled, "That you are, Mal."

Mal gazed into Inara's eyes. It was his gut check before he precoded further. A big smile came across his face.

"Inara, I kinda wanted to ask you somethin," Mal began.

Inara's breath caught in her throat. Her heart began to pound and she became a bit dizzy. Finally she was able to speak.

"What... what did you want to ask me?" She asked. Praying to God, Buddha and and any other deity that she was right in her guess.

Mal reached into his pocket and removed a small carved wooden box. Carefully Mal opened the lid. Inara gasped at what she saw inside...

"Inara Serra, would you marry me?" Mal asked, a silly grin on his face.

Inara froze. She had deduced that Mal was going to propose but she didn't expect how she would react when she actually heard the words. Suddenly Inara's brain refused to function

Mal looked at Inara, she hadn't said anything yet and looked to be in shock. Mal noticed her eyes had become wet.

"Uh, Inara..."

"Yes, Mal?"

"I, uh kinda asked you a question,"

"Yes, Mal."

"And yer answer?"

"I said 'Yes Mal'."

"I know you said yes but... Yes? You said yes?"

"I said 'Yes Mal'," Inara replied, "I will marry you."

"Hot damn."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N:

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

Into the Blue

Chapter Seventeen – Slaves

"Mornin Mal," Allan said as the Captain entered the bridge.

"Mornin Allan, What's out ETA to the fueling station?"

"Bout two hours," Allan replied, "But there's a bit of a problem."

Mal's face fell, "What kinda problem?"

"Gonna be a forty eight hour wait for fuel. Just got off the cortex with the Dockmaster. Seems an Alliance cruiser was through yesterday for a top off. Drained the tanks dry. Tankers won't be arriving until late tomorrow. We're number eight on the waiting list for fuel."

"Why can't things go smooth for once?" grumped Mal.

"There is some good news, I got us a berth for the wait. At least we can get off the ship and walk around some."

"Better than nothing I reckon," Mal said quietly.

"Sooooo, How's Inara taking to being an engaged woman?"

"Like a duck to water," Mal replied, "Seems like weddin fever around here though. Everyone's getting hitched."

"I think you're right, Mal, "Allan replied, "Maybe we should just do one big wedding for everyone." Allan chuckled.

"No way in hell," Zoë growled from the entry.

Mal started to laugh until he saw the expression on Zoë's face.

"Just kidding baby," Allan replied with a small smile.

"Best keep it that way," Zoë said sternly.

"Yes dear," Allan said submissively.

"Guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Mal said as he turned to leave.

"Good idea, Sir," Zoë snapped.

"Good luck, Allan," Mal said with a smirk.

"Thanks, think I'm gonna need it," Allan replied.

As soon as Mal left the bridge, Zoë closed and locked the door, turning back to Allan she looked him in the eye.

"Need help huh?"

"Well maybe not..."

Zoë giggled, "I never thought he'd leave."

"Me either, Mal has lousy timing," Allan replied as he pulled Zoë into his lap. Zoë wiggled her bottom in Allan's lap eliciting a groan from his lips.

"Well at least they'll be leaving us alone since Mal thinks we're arguing."

"Thats why I planned it like this," Zoë said as she stood and turned to face Allan, "What's our ETA?"

"Two hours," Allan replied.

"Plenty of time," Zoë said as she started to unbutton her shirt.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hi River," Zoë said nonchalantly as she passed the young pilot in the forward corridor.

"Hello Zoë. Are you and Allan finished arguing?" River replied with a grin.

"Um, yeah, everything's shiny."

"I can see that," she replied, "Including your forehead."

"Huh?... oh, the sweat, well it was a... heated argument," Zoë said quickly.

River giggled, "Your secret is safe with me Zoë, Jayne and I have christened the bridge a few times ourselves... Just not two hours before docking and in the middle of the afternoon."

"Thanks little one," Zoë said grinning, "I'll return the favor."

"You had better," River replied as she skipped up the stairs to the bridge.

"Hey River," Allan called as the young psychic entered the bridge.

"Hello Allan... argument settled?" she replied with a mischievous grin.

"Uh... Yeah, it is."

"Good, I'd hate to see you two miss out on the makeup sex,"

Allan's jaw dropped. Staring at the young girl next to him, Allan was finally able to speak after a moment.

"Simon's right... you are a brat."

"Of course... I'm an expert," she replied grinning.

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity docked with the fueling station on schedule. After confirming with the station personnel that the wait for fuel would be nearly two days, Mal decided to let the crew have some time off on the station.

Most fuel stations were fairly bare bone's operations. Virtually the equivalent to a space born gas station/convenience store from Earth that was. This particular station being close to the core was much better equipped. It had a few small shops and restaurants and even a few decent bars. They had a well stocked ships outfitter and parts house along with a top notch maintenance shop. Allan thought that this fueling station reminded him of the huge truck stops he remembered from his youth on Earth. Suddenly the song "Space Truckin" popped into his head. It was appropriate for what they did with Serenity.

Allan felt a bit like the filling in an Oreo cookie with Zoë on one arm and Alisha on the other. The trio were making their way to a bar called the Londonium Pub.

Zoë was dressed a bit softer than she normally did. Forgoing her usual leather vest and winchester. Instead she was wearing dark brown pants and a maroon shirt. Her hair was looser than normal.

Alisha was dressed in a skirt and blouse with her longer hair done up in a loose pony tail. Allan was dressed in his usual jeans and polo shirt. Sneakers and a ball cap rounding out his appearance.

All three were discreetly armed. Zoë carrying a small pistol in a fanny pack while Alisha carried a gun in a pocket in her skirt. Allan's gun was in an ankle holster.

Allan, Zoë and Alisha entered the pub and found a quiet booth in the corner. Zoë always liked to sit where she could see the door.

A moment later the waitress came to their table and took their drink orders.

"So, Allan?" Alisha asked, "Where are you from anyway? I can't place your accent."

Allan grinned at Zoë who rolled her eyes. Alisha noticed her sisters reaction.

"What?" Alisha asked.

"It's a long story that started a long time ago," Allan said.

"Okay... I'm confused," Alisha admitted.

"I'm from Earth-that-was Alisha." Allan said simply.

The young woman just stared at Allan.

Allan chuckled and continued, "And your sister is marrying a much, much older man. I'm over four hundred years old."

"This is a joke... right?"

"'Fraid not, Sissy," Zoë answered.

"But how..."

"I left Earth in my own ship four hundred years ago in cryo sleep. I was supposed to arrive just before the ark ships did. My ship had a problem and didn't get up enough speed. Took four hundred odd years rather than the one hundred I had planned on. Serenity ran across me in space near Boros about what, eight months ago now?"

"Almost nine," Zoë replied.

"Thats quite a story... kinda hard to take in all at once," Alisha said quietly.

"It is," Allan admitted, "But since you're about to become my sister in law, you needed to hear it."

"I appreciate it Allan," Alisha replied, "How long have you been engaged?"

"About a two weeks. I proposed to Zoë just before we landed on Deadwood."

"Was it romantic?"

Allan grinned, "Not terribly."

"We were in bed," Zoë said with a giggle.

"Oh."

The waitress returned with their drinks and Allan ordered a big plate of potato skins. To go with the beers they were drinking. Allan relaxed back in his seat while Zoë and Alisha chatted about something. Allan's mind was wandering a bit as he tried to come up with a plan to get Blue Sun.

"Baby? Allan!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Zoë, spaced out there for a sec," Allan said.

"More like five minutes," Zoë teased.

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to figure out a way to get to the board of Blue Sun."

"Why do you need to do that Allan?" Alisha asked.

"I need to get my company back from the monsters that run it."

"Your company?"

"I founded Blue Sun on Earth over four hundred years ago. From what I've been able to research and from what they did to River at the behest of the Alliance, Blue Sun either needs to be shut down or at the very least reigned in."

"But Blue Sun is the biggest corporation in the 'verse," Alisha exclaimed.

"I know, it was the largest aerospace and computer company on Earth before the exodus. The factory ships of the exodus were all run by my company. So, I guess it's all really my fault."

"We are not going down that road again dear," Zoë said testily, "You couldn't have stopped it iffin you wanted to and you know it."

"I know... I'm just getting frustrated."

"My foster daddy used to say that the solution to a problem will usually present itself," Alisha quoted.

"Good advice," Allan agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Zoë, Alisha and Allan finished their drinks and some munchies, they decided to wander a bit before they went back to Serenity for the evening. Mal had given Alisha the night off from cooking so there was no need to return to the ship right off.

Zoë was having a good time. She never had thought that she would ever find her sister again and now that she had, it was enjoyable to learn about the young woman she had become.

As the trio made their way down a narrow passageway, two obviously drunk spacers bumped into them.

"What don't you's watch where yer goin," snarled one of the men.

"You bumped into us friend," Allan replied.

"Ain't yer friend," was the reply.

"Not sayin you were. Now why don't you fellas wander off to where ever you were going."

"You tellin me what to do?"

"Nope, just making a suggestion," Allan replied. He had hated dealing with belligerent drunks as far back as his college paramedic days.

Tiring of the conversation, the drunk sputtered something as his partner dragged him down the corridor. Alisha got a good look at their faces and she recoiled in horror, stepping behind Zoë as the pair of drunks shuffled away.

"Sissy? What's wrong?" Zoë asked her frightened sister.

"Those... those men, they were on the ship that captured me."

"What?" Allan asked.

"Are you sure Mei-mei?,"said Zoë.

"I'm... I'm sure. The one who spoke is the first mate I think."

"Do you know what kind of ship they fly Alisha?" Allan asked.

"Never saw the outside. I just know it was about twice the size of Serenity."

Zoë had a look of fury on her face, Allan knew what she was thinking.

"Baby, why don't you take Alisha back to the ship," Allan asked.

"Why don't you?" Zoë replied, an edge in her voice.

"Because as much as I love you I know you too well. You're more likely to blow their brains out than follow them back to their ship. I'll recon the area and report in. Once we know what ship their in, we can figure out if they have any slaves on board. Okay?"

Zoë nodded in agreement. Allan was right, She would probably just walk up behind the drunks and shoot them for hurting her sister.

"Okay, Allan, but don't you go do anything rash."

"Not plannin on it, Let Mal know what's up. As soon as I have their berth, I'll call in on the com. Now, I gotta get going before we lose em'."

"Be careful, Baby."

"I will and I love ya."

"Love you too, Allan."

XXXXXXXXXX

The drunks weren't hard to follow. It took them nearly fifteen minutes to stagger back to their ships berth. Thankfully it was less than two hundred meters from Serenity. As Allan watched, the two men banged on the hatch to the ship. A few moment's later a tall dark haired man opened the hatch and began to yell at the pair.

_Must be the captain,_Allan thought. Keying up his com, Allan called Serenity giving his position.

After a few minutes of yelling, the two men staggered into the ship. Seeing his opportunity, Allan approached the captain who still stood outside the hatch.

"Evenin," Allan said as he approached.

"What do you want?" the captain snarled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was wonderin if you're takin on passengers?"

"No passengers," the man replied tersely.

"How about crew?" Allan asked, "I'm a fair hand in the engine room."

"Ain't lookin to hire," the captain replied.

"Fair 'nough," Allan replied as he turned to leave.

The captain had second thoughts for a moment, "What kinda ships you worked on?"

"Mostly Firefly's," Allan replied, "But I can figure out most things out iffin I got's the manuals."

"Ship's plant's a bit like a fly," the captain replied, "My idiot mechanic can't seem to nail down a overheatin' problem. Tell ya what, you take a look at it and see if it's somethin' you can fix. If ya can't, no skin off my nose, if ya can, I might have a job for ya."

"Sounds good, lead on sir," Allan said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë, Mal and Jayne rounded the corner to the docking bay where the slaver's ship was berthed in time to see Allan enter the ship behind another man.

"What in the special hell is Allan doin'?" Mal snarled.

"I don't know Sir, but if he don't get himself killed, I might just do it for 'im." Zoë replied.

"Gramps is smart enough ta not get in over his head," Jayne commented.

"I hope yer right Jayne," Mal grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the captain led Allan through the ship, he noticed that the cargo bay contained around eighty to ninety large metal boxes, about the size of an office cubicle. Each was ruggedly built with a solid door. Ductwork was attached to the top of each box. Allan had a sinking feeling as to what these boxes were for.

"Interesting cargo," Allan commented.

"Never mind what the cargo is. Iffin I hire ya', then you'll find out what we carry."

"Fair enough," Allan replied.

"Here's the engine room," The captain said as he led Allan into a room not unlike the one on Serenity. It was however a bit bigger than the engine room on the old firefly.

Looking around, Allan noted that the area was dingy and dirty. Junk littered the floor. Kaylee would have been appalled at the condition of the engine room.

"What's she been doin'?" Allan asked.

"It's strange actually," the captain said, "'Tween fifty an' eighty percent, she runs hot. Once we get above that, she cools back down."

"Hmmm," Allan mumbled, "I've got an idea or two. Got a cooling system manual around here?"

"Yellow binder on the bench there,"

"Thanks," Allan replied, "I'll just be a second."

Opening the manual, Allan made a show of looking at the diagrams for the cooling system. As soon as the captain had described the problem Allan knew the cause. He just needed to draw things out a bit. He didn't want to appear too smart.

"Ah, here we go," Allan, said suddenly, "Just what I thought it was."

"What is it?" the captain asked.

"Primary cooling loop is partially blocked."

"What I thought m'self. But she runs cooler if we give her full power. Don't make sense."

"Actually it does," Alan said smugly, "Above eighty percent with temps that high, the backup cooling system kicks in automatically. It's got near as much capacity as the main so when you step on the gas, the backup kicks in and the temps drop. Problem is that once that happens the mix is too cool and you burn more fuel."

"Damn, that's why I been runnin' low lately."

"Most likely," Allan replied.

The captain got a strange look on his face, "So you interested in fixin it?"

"Might be," Allan replied, "What's the pay?"

"Eight percent, and your own bunk. There's also some... side benefits."

"Such as?"

"Well, yer pretty smart. I figure you've conjured what we carry?"

"People I reckon. But not payin passengers."

"Smart man."

"So... what's the side benefit?"

"We only take on women."

Allan smiled an evil smile, "Nice fringe benefit."

"Thought you might like it," the captain leered.

"Got any cargo now?"

"Bout twenty, bound for Belix."

"Sounds good. Ain't been to Belix before."

"You interested?"

"Yep, I think I am. How may more crew ya got?"

"Five besides yerself an me. You got any other skills?"

"I can fly a shuttle and I'm a fair shot if I do say m'self."

"You got any gear?"

"Got it in storage, I can be back in about half an hour."

"Good enough, I'll see ya then."

"That you will, Captain, that you will," Allan replied with a sly smile.

Allan quickly exited the ship and made his way around the corner, nearly knocking Mal over.

"Hey guys," he said grinning.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mal hissed.

"Getting the lay of the land."

Zoë was glaring at Allan, "I oughta hurt you," She said, fire in her eyes.

"You want to shut these animals down or not?" Allan said, steel in his voice.

"O' course," Zoë replied.

"Well, here's the plan."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: My muse is working overtime... Two chapters in less than 48 hours.

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

Into the Blue

Chapter Eighteen – Party Planning

"What do you want for Christmas, Durin?" Yolanda asked her husband, sitting on the sofa in Durin's office.

"Hmm?Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you not trying to run away again?"

Yolanda stuck out her tongue, eliciting a chuckle from Durin.

Durin returned his attention to the paperwork on his desk while Yolanda began flipping through a magazine. A moment later the cortex screen on his desk chimed with an incoming message. During reached out to accept the call without looking up.

"Good afternoon, Durin," the man on the screen said politely.

"Oh, good afternoon to you, Sir," Durin replied to the Blue Sun CEO.

"Thank you, Durin, I wondered if we might have a word in private."

"I'm not sure when I can get away to Londonium, Sir."

"That's fine, Durin, I meant over the wave, this is a secure line, is it not?"

"It is," Durin replied. Yolanda set down her magazine and began to listen.

"Durin, it has come to my attention you have been scanning the company data base for information regarding the company's founder. One Allan Bryant."

"I have," Durin replied, "You know of my hobby collecting Earth that was artifacts?"

"Ah yes, I have."

"I was just satisfying my historical curiosity about the company's founder."

Seemingly satisfied the CEO continued, "I have a favor to ask, Durin."

"Ask away, Sir," he replied curiously.

"You are aware of the annual Yuletide Board Meeting and Gala?"

"Yes, sir, Yolanda and I are eagerly anticipating attending this year."

"Therein lies the problem. The normal venue we use is unavailable this year. No one else on the board, including myself I'm sad to say, has a residence large and secure enough for the gala."

"What can I do to help, Sir?" Durin asked, trying not to show his excitement at what might be transpiring.

"I was wondering if you might be able to host?"

"I would be honored, Sir."

"I know it's short notice. Blue Sun will provide any assistance you will need. You can contact Mr. Johnson for any support you may require. I anticipated a positive reply so I took the liberty to dispatch a tech crew to set up the ultra secure cortex links for the meetings."

"That is fine, Sir. when should I expect them?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, I should expect."

"That will be fine, Sir."

"Good. I will contact you later."

"Very good, Sir. good day." Durin said as he terminated the wave.

Yolanda sat on the corner of Durin's desk, her eyes locking with her husband's.

"A big party, huh?," she asked.

"Yes, a big party."

Durin began to smile slightly, a plan forming in his brain.

"What are you thinking, Peaches?" She said seductively.

"I'm thinking, my dear, that I just might have need of your expertize in stealing things."

"What are you thinking of stealing?" She replied slyly.

"The Blue Sun Corporation."

Yolanda smiled, "You want to call Serenity or shall I?"

"You call Serenity, I have another call to make."

A wide smile came across Yolanda's face, "Are you calling Richard?"

"I am," came the reply.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We all set on the plan?" Allan asked.

"I think so," Mal replied, "I just don't like you going in alone first."

"No worries Mal, you guys will be just outside the door."

"Fine... I'm only the Captain."

Jayne chuckled, "Maybe since it's Allan plannin' this you might not get shot."

"Very funny."

Allan slowly approached the hatch to the slave ship, his carbine slung over his shoulder and colt in it's usual holster. He carried a large duffel bag filled with dirty laundry to simulate a spacer's few possessions. Out of sight of the closed hatch, Mal and Jayne hugged the wall behind Allan while Zoe and River approached from the other direction.

The Dockmaster and his few security men waited as backup around the corner. The Dockmaster hated slavers nearly as bad as Serenity's crew. Knowing his security guards were not up to the task at hand, he had agreed to Allan's plan. Especially since he and his men would be given full credit for the rescue as well as salvage rights to the ship. In exchange, Serenity would have it's fuel tanks filled with grade one fuel free of charge. As well as anything else the crew would need.

Allan risked a quick glance through the small window in the hatch. Inside he could see the captain and the other five crew members in the cargo bay, sitting on some crates. No weapon's other than side arms were visible.

Allan held up six fingers to Mal and Zoe. River nodded havin pulled the image of the layout from Allan's mind. Mal gave Allan a thumbs up and a nod. Allan rapped his knuckles on the hatch.

"Party time," Allan mumbled to himself.

Moment's later the door into the bay opened and Allan stepped through, leaving his duffel outside.

"Here I am, Captain."

"Took a bit longer than a half hour."

"Sorry, took a bit longer than I thought it would."

"Uh' huh," the captain replied, "Now... just cause I maybe have hired you don't mean I trust ya yet, so best be handin over them weapons fer the moment."

"Sure thing, Captain," Allan said as he slowly removed his pistol from his holster. The captain had a grin on his face.

"You really must be a greenhorn to give up yer piece that quick." the captain said snidely as he pulled his own pistol. The rest of the crew had drawn their weapons as well. Even the two drunk crew members Allan had seen earlier had their guns in their hands.

Allan shrugged, "No mind to me, just a pistol," he replied, "'Spose you want the rifle too?"

"That would be the notion..."

"Well here ya go," Allan replied as he started to sling the carbine from his shoulder.

Not expecting trouble, the captain held out his hand for the gun, he was surprised however when the butt of the composite stock struck him in the nose, shattering it.

As the captain fell back holding his bloodied and broken nose, Allan dropped to his knees before the first shot passed over his head. A moment later shots rang out from the still open doorway.

Before Allan could swing the carbine back to fire, only the captain was still alive. The rest felled with precision shots fired by Mal, Zoe, River and Jayne.

Allan stood and placed the muzzle of his rifle against the captain's forehead and smiled at the bleeding man.

"You even blink wrong and your head will cease to exist, Dong ma?"

The captain nodded. Mal and the rest entered the ship and stood behind Allan.

"I think you've offended my friend here," Mal sneered.

"I think your right, Sir," Zoe agreed.

"River, Jayne, go secure the bridge," Mal ordered.

Quickly the pair ran off while Mal walked to one of the metal boxes in the bay.

"Which ones have prisoners in them?" Mal asked.

"Not tellin' you nothing!" snarled the slaver captain.

"Not the right answer," Mal replied, "Now, for every one o' these I open without it havin someone inside, Zoe here's gonna break somthin o' yours."

"Chu ni duh," spat the captain

"Zoe, pinkie, left hand."

"With pleasure, Sir."

The man screamed.

"Wanna tell me now?" Mal asked.

"Screw you."

"Same finger, right hand."

Another scream.

"Well?," Mal asked.

"Numbers one through forty-one, odd numbers, every other box," the slaver captain gasped.

"Smart man," Mal said as he motioned the station security guards into the bay.

Quickly the security guards handcuffed the slaver and led him out of the ship. As soon as he was gone, the Dockmaster approached Mal.

"I put out a call to any ships here at the station with a doctor or medic to send them this way. I imagine these women will need medical attention."

"I think you're right on that account, Sir," Mal replied as he keyed his com, "Simon, clear to come in here, looks like we may have some work for you."

"On my way, Captain," the young doctor replied.

Allan and Zoe made their way to the first of the numbered boxes. As Allan examined number three, Zoe opened the first box. Allan heard her gasp.

"Wo de ma," Zoe whispered. Inside the box was a terrified fifteen or sixteen year old girl. She was naked, bound and gagged. tears were running down her face.

Allan glanced in quickly and had to turn away. His face red with anger. It was a good thing that station security had already left with the captain because if he were still in the room, Allan would have walked up to him and put a bullet in his brain.

Zoe stepped inside and removed the girls gag, the girl just let out a little whimper.

"Shhh, it's okay, we're the good guys, no one's going to hurt you anymore," Zoë said in her most non threatening voice.

Carefully She cut the girls bonds and eased her to a sitting position.

"My name is Zoe. What's yours?"

"Karen," the girl whispered.

"Hi Karen," Zoë said, "There's going to be a doctor to look at you in a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

"Stay put, I need to see to the other girls."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome sweetie."

It was decided that Zoe, River and the female doctor from a neighboring ship would open the boxes to release the girls. The first box that Allan had opened had resulted in the girl nearly passing out from fright.

Allan walked over to where Mal, Jayne and the Dockmaster stood. Simon and a medic from another ship were checking the freed girls and women after they were led out of the boxes. Each wrapped in a blanket provided from the stations supplies.

"How many?" the Dockmaster asked.

"Looks to be about twenty," Allan replied. Suddenly Allan kicked over a crate next to where he stood.

"Feel better?" Mal asked.

"No, I'd rather put lead between the eyes of that captain." Allan snarled.

"Me too," Jayne agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

After an emotionally exhausting three hours, all the young women had been freed, fed, examined for injuries and given some basic clothing donated by the shops on the station. An Alliance cruiser was en route and would be arriving in twenty hours to take the slaver captain into custody and transport the former captives. Serenity had been bumped to the top of the refueling list. The first fuel tanker had arrived early during the rescue and now Serenity was filling her fuel tanks while Zoe and Kaylee gathered parts and supplies. Jayne supervised the water tanks being filled while Allan gave the ship a once over before they left the dock.

Three hours later, Serenity was in the black, burning for Belepheron.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Durin, this is a pleasant surprise," Richard Farnsworth replied.

"How are you, Richard?" Durin Haymer asked over the wave.

"As well as can be expected. Sometimes I wonder why I ever left the military and entered politics."

"You love it and you know it."

"You know me too well, my old friend," Richard replied, "To what do I owe the honor of your call?"

Durin got a stern look on his face, "Go secure, code three echo delta."

Richard nodded and could be seen typing something on a keyboard, "We're secure Durin."

"I'm sorry to use the super encryption but I fear it's necessary."

"Quite all right," Richard replied in his Londonium accent," What is wrong my friend?"

"Remember when you spoke to me about your suspicions that Blue Sun was operating outside the law?"

"Yes," Richard replied, his face darkening.

"Well I have some proof."

"You do?"

"Not me personally. There's some people I want you to meet. They have the proof. One is actually the proof herself."

"The rumors of experimentation?"

"Yes."

"Where can I meet these people?"

"They will be arriving at my home in five days, can you be here?"

"Parliament is on holiday break. I can get away."

"Good, try to keep it low profile if you can Richard."

"I'll just be visiting my old military academy roommate for the holidays."

Durin smiled, "Just be aware, some of these people fought for the Independents."

"How did I not guess that," Richard chuckled, "Next you will be telling me they are the one's who released the wave about Miranda."

"They are," Durin replied.

"What?"

"It's true, I've seen the original recording."

"Then I will surely want to meet these people. If only to have them arrested."

"You won't do that after they tell you their story. I believe that after hearing it, you'll be giving them medals."

"Unlikely."

"Don't be too sure," Durin replied.

"You had better not be wrong about this Durin."

"I'm not."

"All right, I'll see you in five days."

"I'll be expecting you old friend," Durin replied as he cut the connection.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan sat in the pilot's seat, absently fiddling with one of Wash's dinosaurs. It was after midnight and he couldn't sleep. The sight of all those women and girls locked up like animals made his blood boil.

"Baby? You okay?" Zoe asked from the doorway.

Allan swung the chair to face his fiancé, Allan couldn't hide the grin on his face when he saw what she was wearing. Zoe stood before him in nothing but one of Wash's old Hawaiian shirts and panties.

"I'm better for seeing you," he replied.

Zoe smiled and knelt in front of Allan, "The slave ship?"

Allan sighed, "I can't get those girls out of my head. Just when I think I have humanity figured out, someone throws me a curve ball. Sometimes I really regret building the ark ships. If I had only known."

"Lot's of if's in the 'verse Baby. Can't be responsible for em' all"

"I know," Allan replied, "I guess my faith in the human race gets walked on from time to time. Then I see you or hear Kaylee laugh and I realize there is still good out there."

"I ain't so good," Zoe replied.

"Yes you are. You're a soldier. A soldier can kill but isn't a killer. I'm the same way. All of us on this ship are. We do what we have to to survive. We protect our family and help those we can. That offsets the things we sometimes have to do that aren't so good."

Zoe smiled at Allan, she couldn't have been more in love with this man than she was at that moment, "Come on, you need some sleep, I'll keep the monsters away tonight."

Allan leaned forward and kissed the top of Zoe's head, "Okay, Baby. Let's go to bed."

As Allan stood, the incoming wave chime sounded, "Damn," he said as he sat back down to answer the call.

"Go for Serenity..."

"Hiya Allan," Yo-saf-bridg said from the screen, "Oh, hey Zoe... nice outfit."

"What do you want Saffron?" Zoe said tersely.

"Nice attitude, did I interrupt something?"

"Almost," Allan replied, "What's up?"

"Durin wanted me to call, seems the entire board is going to be here at our little floaty island for the annual Yuletide Gala and Board Meeting." Yolanda/Saffron replied.

"Is that so," Allan replied, "That makes things interesting."

"I thought so myself," she replied.

We'll be there in five days, I'll wave when we're closer for the exact ETA."

"Good enough," Yolanda replied, "Now I'll leave ya to whatever you were doing before I called. Now Zoe don't be going an doin' nothin' I wouldn't do."

"That would be hard since you do everything and everyone."

"That's what I do, darlin," Saffron replied unfazed, "See ya in a few days."

Zoe hit the call disconnect angrily.

"You sure don't like her do you?" Allan asked.

"Well since she tried to kill us on a couple of occasions I think I got the right."

Allan chuckled, "Okay Zoe, pull the claws back in. Like it or not, we're probably going to need her help."

"I know, I just don't have to like it... or her"

"Point taken," Allan replied. "Let's head for bed."

"Okay Baby."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So he called Richard Farnsworth?" the CEO asked the man on the cortex screen.

"He did sir," the man answered nervously.

"What did they discuss?"

"I don't know sir."

"And why is that?"

"They used a Parliament level encryption sir."

"I see," the CEO replied, "Were there any other calls?"

"His wife called someone about the gala."

"That is no consequence. Yolanda is just window dressing. She is less than nothing."

"Very good, Sir. Will there be anything else?"

"Not at this time. Thank you, Mr. Johnson."

"Thank you, Sir."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

A/N: Getting closer to the end of this arc folks... A few more chapters to go.

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

Into the Blue

Chapter Nineteen – Fed's

"That smells great, Alisha," Allan said as he strode into the galley, "Just like the Thanksgiving dinners from when I was a kid."

"Glad you like it," she replied, "I haven't made a full turkey dinner since school."

"Well it is a lot of work," Allan admitted.

"Not so much. But where did you find the turkeys?"

"Deadwood, found a farmer there who had some good sized birds for sale."

"What is Thanksgiving day anyway?" Alisha asked.

"Thanksgiving day is a traditional North American holiday, which is a form of harvest festival. The traditional first Thanksgiving is credited as having occurred at the site of Plymouth Plantation, in 1621. However in later centuries it was commercialized as a time of family gathering and overconsumption of food. Followed by hours spent watching televised sporting events," River said as she entered the galley.

"I like turkey," she finished.

Alisha looked flummoxed while Allan just chuckled.

"That sounds about right, Kiddo," Allan replied smiling, "I spent many a Thanksgiving day overeating and spending the afternoon watching football on television."

"What's television?" Alisha asked.

"A primitive form of the cortex," Allan replied, "Capable of receiving audiovisual signals only."

"Oh," Alisha replied.

"Need any help?" Allan asked.

"You can mash the potatoes,"

"Think I can handle that."

XXXXXXXXXX

The crew was greatly impressed with the spread presented. Allan had procured all the fixings of a traditional twenty first century American Thanksgiving dinner. The hardest thing to get had been a pumpkin pie. But after a quick stop at the skyplex on the way to Belepheron, Allan had scored several cans worth of protein based pumpkin pie filling.

Alisha had bonded with the crew quickly, her open laugh and quirky sense of humor a stark contrast to her stoic older sister Zoe. Alisha's considerable cooking skills were welcome as well. While Inara, Kaylee, River and Jayne were fair cooks, and Allan a talented amateur chef. Having a professionally trained chef on board who could make protein paste taste like the finest meal at a core restaurant, did wonders for morale.

The food was so good on board Serenity now that Simon and Mal insisted that everyone exercise more to try to keep in shape. River began holding martial arts classes in the bay at least once a week while Jayne offered his weights to any that wanted to use them. River was surprised to find out that Allan held a brown belt in Karate. She then tapped her fellow pilot to assist her in the martial arts classes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan had the bridge as they approached Belepheron. Durin had sent priority landing codes. Since Serenity's last visit planetary security had bumped up. Unless a ship had a proper clearance code it wasn't allowed anywhere near the floating private estates. Ironically the ship that caused the heightened security was now given priority clearance to land one one of the estates.

Allan flew the entry with his usual precision, Zoe at his side. Mal sat in the co-pilots seat. River was off duty taking a nap after having been up all night navigating the congested space lanes this near the core.

As Serenity dropped lower in the atmosphere, Allan caught his first glimpse of the huge estates of Belepheron.

"Wow," he muttered, "Too bad my patent on anti-gravity is out of date. Just think of the royalties I could make just off this place."

"I thought you didn't want boatloads of cash Allan?" Mal asked smiling.

"I could be persuaded looking at all of this," Allan chuckled.

"Too much flash," Zoe said quietly, "Makes you a target."

"Got that right, Baby," Allan replied, "Even back on earth I never had a house bigger then about 8,000 square feet. Being an old bachelor like I was, I didn't want or need anything bigger than that."

"How rich were you Allan?"

"Filthy rich, Mal," Allan replied, "More money than I ever needed. Most of the financial publications pegged me as either the fourth or fifth richest person on Earth. Only one's who had more wealth than me were those in the fossil fuel business. And that was only because of the low supply and huge demand for petroleum in the latter 21st and early 22nd centuries."

"I was the richest pure industrialist at the time, I guess," Allan continued, "At it's peak on Earth, Blue Sun was making about a million dollars a minute according to the accounting department."

"Tian," Mal muttered.

"Not that I really cared," Allan said as he flew the ship lower, "All I was concerned with was building the ark ships and my own ship. I had to fight tooth and nail over some things. Cultural diversity was one. All the government wanted to do was send people from North America, Europe and China. And of those people, only people of certain ethnic and religious backgrounds. I threatened to stop building the ships until they agreed to let people from other countries and religions board the ships. I tried to get enough different cultures to keep things... interesting."

"Sounds like the Alliance," Zoe agreed.

"Yep," Allan replied, "They treated it like a military project. My government liaison was the Minister of Defense of all people."

"Hard to work with?" Mal asked.

"The worst. How do you think the Lassiter got it's name? John Lassiter was the Minister of Defense."

Mal chuckled at that, "Now you've come full circle, landing at the floaty island of a fella that owns one of the last Lassiters."

"Yep, And I guess I had the last laugh too. The bastard got sent on the exodus ships in cryo. I imagine hes buried on Londonium or Shinon somewhere."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan expertly settled Serenity on Durin Haymer's private landing pad, located behind the main structure on the floating estate. The last time Mal had been there, it had been with shuttle two and Durin's wife.

Mal dropped the ramp and stepped into the sunshine, Allan and Zoe flanking him while the rest of the crew followed.

A servant followed by Durin's bodyguard approached, "Welcome to the Haymer estate. I am Mr. Chu, Mr. Haymer's butler. If you would all follow me?"

Mal nodded and the group followed the butler, Haymer's bodyguard brought up the rear.

After a short walk through the estate's magnificent gardens, the group was led to a large covered patio near the huge swimming pool. Durin and Yolanda were waiting for them.

"Welcome friends, " Durin said with genuine warmth.

"Different entrance than last time, huh Mal," Yolanda quipped.

"Might say that," Mal replied as he shook Durin's hand.

"Nice to be here, Durin," Allan said as he shook the younger man's hand.

Durin motioned his guests to sit as servant's brought drinks. After everyone had taken a seat, Durin began.

"The reason I asked you here is that something has come up that will assist Allan in his mission to retake Blue Sun," Durin began without preamble, "And there is an old friend of mine here who can be a great help."

"Who's this old friend?" Mal asked suspiciously.

"My old military academy roommate, "Durin replied, "Now he is a politician of standing and after you tell him the same story you told me back on your ship, I believe he can assist you... All of you."

"Never much liked politicians," Mal replied. Allan sat silently wondering what Durin had up his sleeve.

Mal shot a glance at River and was surprised to see a slight grin on her face, "Albatross?"

"No threat, Captain."

Mal grumbled and nodded. Yolanda noticed the new face.

"Who's the new crew member?" she asked.

"Our cook, Alisha," Zoe replied.

"Looks like she could be your sister Zoe."

"That's because I am," Alisha replied.

"Well, Ain't that something."

"Yolanda, Please?" Durin said quietly.

"Fine," She huffed.

"Back to the business at hand," Allan said, "Who is this friend?"

"I am, Mr. Bryant," said a tall well dressed man who approached the group, "Please let me introduce myself. My name is Richard Farnsworth and I'm the new Alliance Prime Minister."

"Wo-de-ma," Zoe whispered.

"What are you playin' at Haymer?" Mal asked indignantly.

"My intentions are honorable Captain," Durin replied, "Richard is the recently elected Prime Minister. I told him some of your story, now I want him to hear the rest from your own lips."

"What part of the story do you want?" Mal asked.

"I would like to hear Miss Tam's story first," the Prime Minister replied.

River and Simon sat straighter. River glanced at her brother and Simon nodded. River cleared her throat to begin.

"Mr. Prime Minister, have you ever heard of a facility called the Academy?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The telling of the tale took nearly an hour. From River's admission to the Academy through Miranda and the funeral's for Wash, Book and Mr. Universe. To the warrant's for River and Simon's parents. Through it all the Prime Minister remained silent. When River finished, Richard Farnsworth looked furious. Not for anything the crew of Serenity did but at his predecessors in the government.

Collecting his thoughts and composure, the Prim minister finally spoke, "Durin, you were right. I should be giving them medals."

"Huh?" Mal muttered.

"Captain, I must commend you. I know it's been hard for people like you after the war. You did what you had to to survive. You kept River and her brother safe from us. I mean us in the realm of the Alliance. You have nothing to fear from me."

"Thats a mite comfortin'," Mal replied.

Farnsworth looked Allan in the eye, "Where do you fit in all of this Mr. Bryant?"

"Poorly," Allan replied.

Farnsworth chuckled, "I highly doubt that."

"My story and I'm sticking to it."

"Durin tells me a tall tale of a man frozen in cryo for nearly four hundred years."

"Four hundred and two," Allan replied, "And that man is me."

"Fascinating. How did you come to be a member of this crew?"

"Dumb luck, Found my ship floating in space."

"The same four hundred year old ship found in space near Boros five months ago?"

"Someone found the booster?" Allan asked, his interest peaked.

"An Alliance cruiser found it," Farnsworth replied, "And a few weeks later the wreckage of a smaller vessel was found on Kelly."

"Me as well," Allan replied, "If not for Simon being a damn fine surgeon, I'd be dead."

"What happened?"

"Pirates attacked Serenity, I broke off in my ship and we tag teamed em'. They launched missiles and I got em' to lock onto my ship. I led the missiles back to the pirates, they blew up and my ship took damage. Let's just say that when I bailed out I hit the ground a little hard," Allan said as he squeezed Zoe's hand.

"You are a brave and resourceful man, Mr. Bryant," The Prime Minister said, "And with the information I've gathered here today and from what my investigators have uncovered. I think we all can help each other."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan, Durin, Mal and Prime Minister Farnsworth adjourned to Durin's study. Yolanda was left to entertain the rest of the crew poolside.

"So, What can you do to help us Mr. Prime Minister," Mal asked as the group sat around the small table in the study.

"First off Captain, let me assure you that after what I've heard here today combined with what my own inquiries have turned up. Heads are going to roll. Both in government and at Blue Sun."

"Just as long as it ain't my head rollin," Mal replied.

"Before I heard Miss. Tam's story, it was a possibility. But now her statements' combined with the medical evidence her brother provided. I believe you."

"That's a right comfort I suppose."

"I'm assuming that you can handle the housecleaning in Parliament?" Allan asked.

"Yes, the first thing I am going to do is suspend the authority of the Operatives. They have entirely too much power without oversight."

"That sure wouldda been nice two years ago," Mal replied, "Maybe Wash, Shepherd Book and a bunch o' other folks would still be livin."

"I concede your point Captain," Farnsworth replied, "The other problem is Blue Sun."

"That it is," Allan agreed.

"From what I've been able to gather for information, nearly every member of the board except for Durin here and Madeline Chang are inditeable for everything from insider trading to genocide."

"Sounds about right," Allan said darkly.

"The problem according to Durin is that if everyone from the CEO on down were arrested, many of the VP's and others with stock holdings could override Durin or Mrs. Chang's votes. There's also the vacant post of CEO and Chairman to contend with. Under emergency measures I can appoint a stewardship to operate Blue Sun on a day to day basis but long term it will not solve the problem."

"I concur," Allan replied, "You need someone with enough controlling stock behind them to make their orders stick."

"Do you know anyone with that amount of stock Mr. Bryant? The Prime Minister said smiling.

"I just might know someone," Allan grinned, "Someone at this table, even."

"How many shares do you have?"

"As long as the certificates can be legally authenticated, I have in my control just over two million shares."

"Good lord," Farnsworth exclaimed, "You have the certificates?"

"They are in a safe place on Serenity."

"I can assure you that the certificates will be authenticated," Farnsworth said thoughtfully.

"It looks like we can do business, Mr. Farnsworth."

XXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Allan and Mal made their way back to the pool area while Durin excused himself to make a few calls regarding their discussions.

"What a gorram lazy crew I got," Mal said grinning at the sight in front of him.

Zoe, Alisha and Inara were dressed in swimsuits and lying in the sun. Yolanda was under an umbrella due to her light complexion. Meanwhile, River, Jayne, Kaylee and Simon were in the pool playing some kind of game that required trying to push one of the girls off the shoulders of their men.

"We're dirt side, Sir," Zoe replied as she pushed a pair of sunglasses to the top of her head, "We're taking a break."

"Plenty of suits in the pool house, Mal," Inara replied.

"Well, since we just got handed pardons for nearly every crime we ever committed, I guess some celebratin is in order."

"What?" exclaimed Zoe and Inara simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mal do you want to explain that again?" Inara asked as the crew gathered around a table next to the pool.

"Thanks to our profound service to the Alliance. The crew of Serenity, River and Simon Tam as well as Gabriel and Reagan Tam are hereby absolved of any crime committed prior to January first, 2521," Mal said, grinning.

"Wait a minute," Jayne said, "That mean we get a free pass till the end o' the year?"

"Sort of Jayne," Mal replied, "It don't mean we can go off and start robbin banks for the next three weeks. It means that in case something happens between now and then that's not our fault, we get a free pass."

"What did we have to give up for that privilege, Sir?" Zoe asked suspiciously.

"Nothing but some time Zoe, " was the answer, "The time we're going to spend helpin' the Alliance take down Blue Sun."

"I don't get it," said Jayne, "What are we doin'?"

"It's simple Jayne," Allan said, "We're gonna steal... acquire Blue Sun."

Mouths dropped around the table and everyone looked at Allan like he was crazy. Even Zoe looked skeptical. River just grinned.

"As of this afternoon, a new corporation is being registered with the Belepheron Planetary Government. This corporation is called Serenity Holdings," Allan said smiling, "The corporation is going to take over Blue Sun as soon as most of the board members, vice presidents and assorted managers are arrested for their crimes."

A small smile came across Simon's face as he realized what was happening.

"A hostile takeover?" He asked.

"A very hostile takeover," Mal grinned.

"What about Parliament?" Inara asked, "Aren't a majority of them in bed with Blue Sun?"

"They are," Allan replied, "The Prime Minister will be dealing with the small fish internally. The big fish as well as all the players for Blue Sun will be here at the Gala in a week and a half."

"So?" asked Jayne.

"So, at the Friday night party, we and about thirty Fed's will arrest the whole lot," Mal answered.

"How we gonna do that, Capn'?" Kaylee asked.

"Because as of 16:00 today. We all are now Deputy Federal Marshals."

"We... all of us?" Alisha asked.

"Even you Alisha," Allan replied, "Heck, Even Yolanda's been deputized."

"And why is this being done?" Simon asked.

"Because Blue Sun has so many eyes in the government, we're the only one's the Prime Minister can trust for this," Allan said.

"Only the Prime Minister, Yolanda, Durin and us know about this. We're going to be the inside team while the regular feds are backup," Mal added.

"We're Feds?" Jayne asked.

"We are Ai-ren," River replied.

"Shiny."

TBC

AN 2: _I know Mal probably wouldn't agree to being a Fed. But this is fiction and I needed this little plot device._


	20. Chapter 20

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

-

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

-

-

A/N: Getting closer folks

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

-

Into the Blue

-

-

Chapter Twenty – Plans

-

-

"Are you sure about this Sir?" Zoë, asked as she and the Captain sat on a bench outside Durin Haymer's home.

"I ain't Zoë, but I don't see any other way o' doin this," Mal admitted, "Agreein to be a Purple Belly... even temporarily makes my skin crawl."

"I tend to agree with that Sir."

"Thing is, this seems like the only way we can be free to do as we please again. Simon and River won't be getting chased, we can go anywhere in the 'verse we want for work... even the core iffin we want."

"It is an opportunity Sir... I just don't know if it's the right one."

"I know... besides," Mal said with a grin, "This all works out, you'll be marryin one o' the richest men in the 'verse. You and Allan discuss that yet?"

"A bit," Zoë replied, "Kinda playin it by ear."

"I don't want to lose you offa Serenity Zoë, but I won't stand in you an Allan's way."

"Don't think I'll be goin anywhere permanent Sir. Might be away for a spell till things are settled but I think Allan wants to stay on Serenity if he can."

"She's right Mal," Allan said as he walked up to the pair, "Serenity's my home. Zoë's too, so thats were we will be."

"What about runnin Blue Sun?" Mal asked.

"There will be some absences of course," Allan said, "But I intend to stay with the ship as much as I can."

"Glad to hear it Allan," Mal replied.

"Now if you would excuse us, I'd like to take a romantic stroll through the gardens here with my intended," Allan said grinning.

"Now thats a right fine idea. Maybehaps I need to find Inara and do the same," Mal said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zoë and Allan walked slowly along the paths that wound their way through the extensive gardens surrounding the main structure. The air was warm and dry, with just enough of a sea breeze to keep it from being uncomfortable.

"Nice place," Zoë commented.

"A bit over the top for me. I mean if it were a luxury hotel it wouldn't be all that bad... but as a home for a couple with no kids... or even a herd of kids... it's bit much," Allan replied.

Allan and Zoë made their way to the edge of the floating estate where they could get a view of the ocean. In the distance several other floating estates could be seen as well as the shoreline about five miles away.

Allan looked at Zoë as her hair drifted about in the breeze, "I can't quite imagine a prettier sight," he said as he turned and casually leaned against the railing.

"What's that?" Zoë asked.

"You with the wind in your hair,"

Zoë smiled at her fiancé, "Sweet talker."

"That I am but it's the truth," Allan said a wide smile on his face.

Zoë leaned in and kissed Allan deeply. After a moment Zoë pulled back, "Good thing I already agreed to marry you or I'd swear you were gonna propose again."

"Had crossed my mind since it's a might more romantic here than our bunk on Serenity."

"You're up to something," Zoë said, a slight smile on her face.

"Maybe, maybe not," Allan replied, "I just wanted to give you something..."

Allan pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it where Zoë could see the contents. Inside was a gold necklace and solid gold pendant about an inch across, formed in the shape of Serenity. A piece of amber representing the main engine and two pale blue sapphires mounted in the engine pods.

"Where did you get that?" Zoë gasped.

"I waved Ari on Aberdeen a couple of weeks ago. He had it made for me. It was delivered this morning."

"It's beautiful," Zoë said quietly.

"Just like the woman who's going to be wearing it."

"I love you Allan."

"Love you too Zoë."

XXXXXXXXXX

Plans for the Gala as well as the arrest of the board members of Blue Sun continued with almost daily waves between the Prime Minister and the Haymer estate. Two days before the party, a courier arrived from Londonium with a sealed case. Upon receipt, Durin called the crew of serenity together.

"Richard, sent some document's for all of you," Durin said without preamble to the group.

"What kind of document's?" Simon asked.

"For starters, new Ident cards and licenses," Durin replied.

"Licenses?" Allan asked.

"Yes," Durin said as he handed a large envelope to the engineer, "This contains a new Identity card as well as Federal Navigation Authority pilot's, engineer's and ships master's credentials for Allan, Ident card and pilot's certificates for River and official ships engineer credentials for Miss. Frye."

Mouths fell open around the table.

"There's more," Durin said smiling as he handed a packet to Simon, "That is a new ident as well as your newly reinstated medical license Dr. Tam."

"I... I... I never thought I'd ever be able to officially practice medicine again," Simon stuttered.

Kaylee let out a quick squeal of delight when she looked at her card, "Look at this, I'm an official ships engineer. That mean I can have a raise Capn'?"

"We'll talk about it later lil' Kaylee," Mal chuckled.

"Xie-xie Capn'."

"The rest of you have new ident cards. Zoë's also includes ships master credentials."

"Why are we getting all this stuff?" Mal asked.

"To legitimize the arrests Captain," Durin replied, "If you are not citizens in good standing, your temporary status as deputy marshals can be challenged and that will mean that the arrests can be disputed in court. Leading, most likely, to acquittals for all those arrested."

"Got it all planned out then," Mal said grudgingly.

"I hope so Captain, I truly hope so.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, do you have a moment?"

"Certainly Mr. Johnson," The Blue Sun CEO replied to his underling.

"There has been a great deal of coded traffic between Durin Haymer and the Prime Minister the last few days. Also a special courier was dispatched from the Prime Minister's office to Belepheron."

"That is troubling," The CEO replied, "Any idea what was sent?"

"All we have been able to gather from our contact in the Prime Ministers office was that it was ident cards."

"Ident's for whom?"

"We don't know all the names but our agent in the office was able to see two of the names."

"And they were?"

"Allan Bryant and River Tam."

"Say that again?" the CEO asked incredulously.

"Allan Bryant and River Tam. Apparently the reason the names were even seen by our agent is because the cards had to be registered with the Federal Navigation Authority."

"Why was the FNA involved?"

"Because the cards included pilot credentials."

"This is a most distressing development," the CEO replied, "Didn't the Academy staff assure us that River Tam was insane?"

"That was my belief as well sir."

"This makes me think that River Tam has recovered her sanity... This is most... disturbing."

"I agree sir,"

"Having Allan Bryant in the same location as River Tam is a great threat to us. How they came together will be interesting to find out. Once they are both in our custody that is."

"Are you sure that it's the Same Allan Bryant sir?"

"I'm sure of it. The man is too smart for his own good. His intellect is nearly on a par with Miss Tam's. If anyone could find her it's Mr. Bryant."

"You seem to know a great deal about him sir," Johnson commented.

"I have studied him a great deal."

"What about the Gala?'

"We will attend as scheduled. I want to catch Durin Haymer red handed assisting a known fugitive and a man who has treason charges against him."

"Those charges are four hundred years old sir."

"They were issued by the Alliance and there is no statute of limitations on treason."

"Very good sir. Anything else?"

I want four troubleshooter teams to Accompany us to Belepheron."

"An excellent idea sir."

"That will be all Johnson."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling River?" Allan asked the young pilot as she dropped into Kaylee's hammock holding her head.

"You don't want to know," she growled.

"Sorry River, but with the information I got last night from our experiment, I can finish building a jammer to block the Blue Sun agent's weapons."

"And I had to get drunk for that?"

"You can't read when your drunk, remember?"

"I'm having trouble remembering anything this morning," she groused.

"Sorry Kiddo, did Simon give you a smoother?"

"Yes, but it hasn't become effective yet."

"Give it time."

"Riv! Baby girl, where you at?" Jayne called from the passageway.

"Go away ape man... you think too loud," River hissed from her perch in the hammock.

Allan chuckled softly from where he stood behind the workbench in the engine room.

"Come on Boa-bei, you need to get some fresh air and leave Gramps to his work," Jayne said softly as he entered the room.

"Your fault Jayne."

"My fault?"

"You talked me into Allan and Simon's plan."

"Jus wanna keep ya safe girl. Sides, why you yellin at me? Shouldn't ya be yellin at Allan and yer brother?"

"You will forgive my outburst in our bunk," River replied, a slight grin on her face.

"Huh?" Jayne asked.

"Make up sex."

XXXXXXXXXX

A day before the gala, Allan and Kaylee began installing jammers into the security system located in the ballroom, as well as in all adjoining areas. The devices Allan had built were designed to block the dampening field emitted by the Blue Hand's weapons. The defenses also included sonic jammers for the ultrasonic effects of the weapons.

"Why we installin these Allan?" Kaylee asked as she handed a small component to the older man.

"The Prime Minister thinks he may have a security leak in his office. I'm just trying to cover all the bases in case we get some unwanted guests. The kind that wear blue gloves," Allan replied from the top of the stepladder he was standing on.

"How is the installation going Allan?" Durin Haymer asked as he walked up to the the two engineers.

"This is the last one Durin," Allan replied. "This one projects the dampening field for the whole room and I have jammers covering all entrances and the patio outside."

"Excellent," Durin replied, "I just hope they will not have to be used."

"I hope so too," Allan replied.

"Miss, Frye, have you been fitted for your dress yet?" Durin asked.

"Not yet, I gotta go get fitted once we get done here," Kaylee replied eagerly, "I don't think I've ever seen so many pretties in one place."

"You must look the part of a woman of means my dear,"

"I know, just so's I don't open my mouth and mess it up."

"Nonsense Kaylee. You are a highly intelligent young woman, besides your accent is very much like Yolanda's, our guests will be told you are a relative of hers."

"I don't know..."

"It will be fine Kaylee," Allan interjected, "Your hair has enough of a red tinge to make you look like a cousin of Yolanda's. Now why don't you go get fitted and I'll finish up here."

"Okay, See ya' later Allan," Kaylee replied as she headed for the room she and Simon had been given while they were staying at the estate.

"A most remarkable young woman," Durin commented after Kaylee had exited the room.

"That she is," Allan replied, "If she had the education to match her natural talent's, she would make me look like an idiot."

"I do not doubt your word Allan."

Allan climbed down the ladder and began picking up his tools, "Everything going as planned?"

"Yes," Durin replied, "River moved Serenity to the lower docking bay beneath the estate. Twenty five member's of the Prime Minister's security detail arrived this afternoon as the backup team. The caterers have all been security scanned and Zoë's sister is overseeing the food preparation."

"Handy having our own chef on the team."

"It is," Durin replied. "I understand she is an excellent shot as well?"

"Alisha is Zoë's sister after all."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow!" Allan exclaimed as he entered the guest room he and Zoë were sharing.

"You like it baby?" Zoë asked.

"Like it? The only thing that would be better then that dress would be you naked."

"That can be arranged ya know."

Allan pulled his fiancé into a hug, "Yeah, but it would be kinda hard to hide your gun and River would have to remove Jayne's eyes."

Zoë laughed, "You sure you like it?"

"You will be the belle of the ball," Allan said as he admired the dress and it's wearer.

Zoë was wearing an ankle length indigo blue gown. So dark that it was almost black. A plunging neckline, open back and a side slit showed almost as much skin as was hidden. Inara had loaned Zoë earrings and done her makeup. Zoë Also wore a tooled metal bracelet on her right wrist in place of the leather one she usually wore. Around her neck was the necklace Allan had given her. Zoë's hair was free and flowing instead of in the loose ponytail she usually wore.

Even though they were not married yet, Allan and Zoë had to pretend to be married as part of their cover during the Gala. Zoë had donned an ornate wedding band to go with the engagement ring that Allan had given her. Allan's band bore a matching design.

"You're not that bad yourself Baby," Zoë commented.

"I guess I clean up pretty well," Allan replied.

Zoë stepped to Allan and straightened the lapel of the Dark blue suit he wore. Allan tugged a bit at the high stiff collar of his off white shirt and adjusted his tie. Completing Allan's suit was a deep blue silk vest.

"These shoe's are damn uncomfortable though," Allan said.

"I'm glad I wore these then," Zoë replied as she showed the rather comfortable looking slippers she was wearing.

"I'll try not to step on your feet when we dance."

"You better not."

"Where's your gun?"

With a wicked smile on her face, Zoë pulled aside the slit in her skirt revealing a garter belt that held a small Automatic pistol against her thigh.

"Good spot," Allan replied.

"Thought you'd like it... where's yours?"

"Got two. Small of my back and left ankle... cross draw."

"Good set up dear."

"Are you ready to knock em' dead Boa-bei?"

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Zoë met Mal and Inara in the foyer before entering. A gun scan system was set up for the guests but would be disabled each time a member of the crew entered the ballroom.

"Are we all set people?" Mal asked.

"We are," Allan replied for Zoë and himself.

Mal was wearing a suit very similar to the one Allan wore except his vest was a dark crimson. Inara was wearing a deep red silk gown. Her hair loosely piled in a spiral atop her head.

Next to arrive were Jayne and River. Their roles were to portray private security personnel. Jayne had shaved his goatee. He wore a simple dark suit and an obvious com unit was visible in his ear. River was dressed in a similar suit, her hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. A com in her ear as well. Both had obvious bulges under their jackets from the weapons they carried. Slightly tinted glasses completed their outfits.

"Jayne, River, you two all set?" Mal asked.

"Yep Captain, we are, Jayne replied.

"Best be getting to your spots then, guests will be arriving soon."

"Yes Captain," River replied as she and Jayne entered the ballroom.

Simon and Kaylee were the next to arrive, Kaylee was dressed in a knee length Chinese styled emerald green dress while Simon wore a dark gray suit with a multicolored vest.

"I gotta say Kaylee, you sure do look pretty," Mal commented.

"Ain't this dress shiny?" Kaylee bubbled.

"You have the ECM gear Kaylee?" Allan asked.

"Got it right here," Kaylee replied, patting the matching green clutch purse she held.

Allan and River had cobbled together an anti jammer system to prevent the loss of coms like the incident that had nearly killed Zoë on Whitefall. If someone tried to jam communications, the device Allan and River had built would disrupt the jamming signal. About the size of a large late 20th century scientific calculator, it would be easy for Kaylee to conceal in her purse. It also had the capability to jam other com signals.

Simon carried a small pistol in an ankle holster but if any shooting started, he was to drop to the floor and protect Kaylee. Mal, Allan, Zoë, Jayne and River would handle any shooting. Inara Carried a small revolver in her purse but it was only for self defense.

Heavier weapons had been placed in hidden locations around the room. Alisha would be located at the buffet table portraying the head chef. She had a large caliber pistol as well as one of Allan's M-4 carbine's clamped under the table where she stood.

Durin entered the foyer with Saffron/Yolanda on his arm. Durin wore an expensive dark blue silk suit while Yolanda wore a revealing dark green cocktail dress.

"Are we all set?" Durin asked.

"I think so," Mal replied, "Jayne and River are set up in the ballroom and so's Alisha."

"Excellent," Durin replied, "You had best take your places outside, the CEO and the first guests should be arriving soon."

"Very well," Allan replied. Offering Zoë his arm, they made their way outside into the gardens. Mal and Inara following behind with Kaylee and Simon.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What is our ETA?" the CEO asked his pilot.

"We will be arriving in approximately five minutes sir."

"Very well," the CEO replied, " Are the teams in position?"

"Yes sir. Team's one and two are on a shuttle standing by. They can be on the estate five minutes after you signal them. Team's three and four are already on the grounds."

"Excellent."

-

-

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Into the Blue Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

-

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

-

-

A/N: Getting closer folks

Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

-

Into the Blue

-

-

Chapter Twenty One – Shindig

-

-

"Ready Zoë?" Allan asked his fiancé.

"I am," she replied.

Taking Zoë's arm, Allan began walking toward the growing line of guests arriving for the Christmas Gala. There were nearly three hundred names on the guest list this evening. Most were Blue Sun middle managers and other high ranking employees. A few were wealthy stock holders without seats on the board as well as a few Alliance military officers.

The targets for the night's arrests were the eight senior members of the board, three Vice Presidents five senior managers, one Alliance General and of course the enigmatic CEO.

Blue Sun's CEO was a very reclusive man. Most images of him were out of focus. Even the official images taken for the company seemed to show a different man in each capture.

No one knew his age but he appeared to be in his late sixties. A full head of white hair and a perpetual suntan. Even his name was nondescript, John Larson.

Allan and Zoë took their place in line. Most of the party goers were arriving by dedicated hover shuttle's from the mainland. Only a few of guests were arriving by private spaceship or shuttlecraft due to the limited landing area on the estate grounds.

As the guests arrived at the entrance to the ballroom, an usher loudly announced the their names. To maintain cover, Allan had taken Zoë's last name for the night.

"Mr. And Mrs. Wilson Charles!" called out the usher.

Allan and Zoë stepped up to the usher. Allan handed the man his invitation.

"Captain and Mrs. Allan Washburn!" the usher said loudly as he touched a small button behind the podium where he stood.

The button deactivated the gun scan system. The usher wasn't a household employee of Durin's. He was a Sargent attached to the Prime Minister's security detail, working under cover. There were several other Federal officers posing as staff. Mostly waiters. One was even a member of the quintet playing classical Christmas music in the corner. She was in charge of the teams heavy weapons.

Zoë and Allan stepped into the ballroom, nodding to a few polite hellos from fellow guests.

Casually, the couple made their way to the buffet table.

"Captain huh?" Zoë teased in a quiet voice, "Get a promotion I didn't hear about?"

"Well I do have ship's master credentials now..."

"Jus teasin Baby," Zoë replied, "Lets go check on Alisha, she's probably a might nervous."

"Good Idea."

Allan and Zoë took their place in the food line, The servers efficiently filled their plates as they made their way down the line. Near the end of the long table, standing behind a huge steamship round of beef was Alisha, dressed in her chef's whites and tall hat.

"I'll take a piece a little on the well done side," Allan, asked his future sister in law when he came to her station.

"An excellent choice sir," Alisha replied. In a lower voice she continued, "Mr Carbine is under the table along with Mr. Laser."

"Good to know," Allan replied smiling. Zoë just winked at her sister.

Plate's in hand, Allan and Zoë made their way to a corner table where they could see all the entrances to the room.

"Might as well eat," Allan said, "Quite a few guests aren't here yet."

"I know," Zoë replied, "Besides, I'm not going to miss out on my sisters cooking."

Allan's eyes roamed the room. At the moment, there were about eighty guests sitting at tables or wandering about.

"Dr. and Mrs. Simon Frye!" called the usher.

"Real subtle on the alias' dear," Zoë commented.

"Simples better then complex Baby," Allan replied. "Besides only Simon and I are using alias'.

As if in comment to Allan's statement, the Usher called out another name.

"Captain and Mrs. Malcolm Reynolds!"

"Gang's all here," Allan said quietly.

A waiter approached Allan and Zoë, "Champagne?" the man asked.

"No thank you," Allan replied.

"It's a little flat for my tastes anyway," replied the waiter, "Major Michaels at your service Mr. Bryant," he finished in a quiet voice.

"Head of detail?" Allan asked.

"Yes sir. The Blue Sun CEO just landed. The airspace around the estate is shut down. Anyone tries to get in or out without authorization will not enjoy their evening."

"Are your men set on the plan?" Zoë asked the officer.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, "As soon as all guests are here and seated, my undercover's will station themselves near the primary targets."

"Good Major... and thanks for the tip on the Champagne," Allan replied.

The fake waiter moved away as Allan absently touched the hidden com link in his left ear.

"Com check." Allan called.

"Loud and clear Allan," replied Simon.

"I'm good Allan," Came Kaylee's voice.

"Me an Riv's got ya loud and clear Gramps," said Jayne's voice.

"Inara an me too," Mal replied.

"Head of detail is the red headed waiter three tables to my left," Allan said over the com, "Major Michaels."

"Got him," Mal replied.

"I see him as..." River's voice was cut off by static.

"Damn," Allan muttered, "Jammer."

"Not good," Zoë said quietly.

"Allan, can ya hear me?" Came Kaylee's scratchy voice.

"Go Kaylee."

"I got the ECM up and runnin but it's havin trouble punchin through."

"We're good for the moment Kaylee... Any other com traffic?"

"None yet."

"Keep a lookout everyone," came Mal's scratchy voice.

"Allan... Captain, I cannot feel anyone's mind," came River's slightly frightened voice.

"Jayne, get next to River," Mal ordered.

"On m' way Mal."

"Shit," Allan muttered as he activated the dampening field jammer with the remote in his pocket, "We may be blown."

XXXXXXXXXX

The CEO entered the foyer with a smile on his face. As was the company custom, he was to be the last to arrive at the Gala and would be escorted by the hosts. In this case Durin and Yolanda Haymer.

Having never married, The CEO needed a woman with him for events like this. On his arm this night was a Registered Companion. Sheydra Normally was an instructor at the Companion training house. The CEO was an old client of hers and only took tonights booking as a favor since the Companion scheduled to accompany the CEO had fallen ill suddenly from appendicitis. The CEO and Sheydra moved to Durin and Yolanda's side.

"Are you ready sir?" Durin asked the older man.

"Of course Durin," The CEO replied. "I do however wish to mingle a bit before the formalities begin this evening."

"Of course"

The two couples approached the Usher. The man nodded and stepped from behind his podium after disabling the gun scan, Durin and Yolanda were both armed this evening.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the Usher began, "May I present your hosts for the evening Mr. And Mrs. Durin Haymer. May I also present Mr. John Larson and escort!"

The room broke into applause as the two couples descended the three steps into the ballroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, Radar reports a shuttle approaching the Haymer estate from the spaceport," the technician reported to his superior.

"Warn them off," the Captain in charge ordered, "If they get within three kilometers of the estate, shoot them down."

"Yes sir."

The sleek Blue Sun manufactured interplanetary shuttle hugged the wave tops as it approached the Haymer estate. The Blue Handed men inside confident in their mission.

"We are being scanned by Radar," said the Blue Hand piloting the sleek ship.

"It matters not, there are no defenses to deal with," replied his partner.

"They are not answering our hail's sir." Said the radar technician.

"Splash them."

"Yes sir," the tech replied as he pushed a button on the console before him.

Moment's later, two missiles erupted from a launcher on the shoreline. Reaching the shuttle in seconds... The fireball only lit up the night sky for a moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"River, how you doing?" Allan called over the static filled com.

"The damper seems to be working. I can sense some thoughts now but it is like the com's... much static."

"Better than nothing Albatross," Mal replied over the earpiece.

"I agree Captain," River replied.

Distracted by the rapidly developing situation, Allan had missed the introduction of the CEO.

Looking around the crowd, Allan couldn't spot Durin amid the throngs of party goers.

"Mal, you see Durin anywhere?"

"I lost im' after the boss got introduced," Mal replied.

"I think we've been made Mal," Allan replied, "The jamming and mental damper clinches it."

"I reckon you're right Allan. Me an Inara'll look for Durin, You and Zoë start working the perimeter. Jayne, Stay with River no matter what. Doc, you and Kaylee stay in the background."

Everyone acknowledged the orders and began to move. Allan and Zoë began walking side by side, Zoë had her right hand at the small of Allan's back. A perfect location to reach her man's pistol.

Maneuvering around a small group of chatting guests, Allan didn't see the CEO and Sheydra step up behind him.

"Hello Allan, It's been a long time... four hundred years to be precise."

Allan spun around quickly, "Son of a bitch."

Allan found himself staring at the much older, but unmistakable face of John Lassiter. In the man's hand was a small laser pistol, Pointed at Allan's heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

River, standing behind a large potted plant, suddenly stiffened. Her eyes snapping open with fright.

"Baby girl?" what's wrong?" Jayne whispered.

"Two by two, hands of blue," she whispered, voice unsteady with dread.

"Go-se!" Jayne swore, "Where they at Riv?"

"Patio, two teams, heavy weapons."

"You gonna be okay girl?"

"Yes Jayne, she will be fine. She needs to face her fears."

"Let's get em."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal and Inara carefully made their way around the periphery of the room. Mal spotted the Fed Major masquerading as a waiter. Catching the man's attention, Mal snapped his fingers. The man nodded slightly and then touched the com in his ear.

"Codeword Shindig! Execute, Execute, Execute!"

Behind the Major, a busboy, suddenly pulled a pistol and aimed it at the Major's head. Before the busboy could fire, a silent laser beam pierced the imposter's chest. Letting out a small cry, the man fell to the ground.

Turing quickly, expecting another shot. Major Michaels was relived to find Alisha standing behind him with a laser pistol in her hand.

Nodding to the Major, she turned her attention back to the serving table to retrieve the carbine clamped under the table. Another faux waiter dragged the body of the busboy out of sight behind the serving area.

Confident that his back was covered, the Major returned his attention to his primary target, An Alliance general attending the party.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nice to see you too John," Allan snarled at his old nemesis, "Let me guess, they kept you on ice a bit longer than a hundred years."

"Something like that Allan," John Lassiter replied, "Actually they let me out just after arrival. As soon as Londonium was ready for habitation, I went back into cryo."

Next to Lassiter, Sheydra, was frightened. She expected the evening to consist of a nice dinner and dancing. Not gun play. She cautiously took a step back.

"It seems obvious they thawed you out again," Allan replied icily, his eyes locked with Lassiter's. Allan could feel Zoë slowly removing his colt pistol from the holster at the small of his back.

"Quite so Allan. I emerged nearly twenty years ago. I thought it fitting to take over the company you founded. Blue Sun has been quite profitable over the last few years."

"I have no doubt," Allan replied, "The wages of sin can be quite large. I always thought you were an Asshole John but I never thought you would stoop to torturing little girls and Genocide."

"If you are referring to River Tam and Miranda, I consider myself more of a savior than a torturer."

A Savior? You let your minions kill thirty million people and create thirty thousand Reavers. I never imagined even you capable of committing worse crimes than even Hitler."

Tiring of the conversation the CEO snarled, "Oh, I am capable of a great many things Allan. Like killing your lovely companion here,"

Lassiter shifted his aim from Allan to Zoë and began to squeeze the trigger of his laser. Before either of them could react, Sheydra screamed and tried to push Lassiter's hand away. In her haste, the Companion, tripped over her gown and fell directly in front of the scarlet beam.

Sheydra was dead before she hit the floor.

At that moment, the patio doors exploded in a wave of glass and wood splinters. Screams filled the room as guests dropped to the floor, some bleeding from the flying debris. Emerging from the smoke, four men wearing dark suits and blue gloves stepped into the ballroom. Each carrying weapons.

"No one move!" yelled the leader, "Simon Tam, River Tam, Allan Bryant, you are bound by Law! Step forward now!"

Lassiter distracted by the explosion, shifted his attention for a moment. A moment Allan needed as his right fist met the CEO's jaw. Staggering back, Lassiter tried to bring his laser to bear again. The back of Lassiter's head exploded from the hollow point round fired into his forehead by Zoë

The security personnel Summoned by the Major's order burst through the doors. Recognizing the new threat, the Blue hands calmly began to pick off the responding officers. The Major and his other undercover agent's drew their weapons and began to fire as well. The Blue Hands shrugged off multiple hits as they fired. Their body armor more than a match for the weapons used by the Feds.

Three more servers proved to be Blue Sun men as well. Firing on the Feds from behind. The Major took a round in his shoulder. Alisha dropped the shooter with a quick burst from the carbine she carried. Mal dropped the remaining two gunmen.

Suddenly, the four Blue Hands fell to the floor like marionettes with their strings cut. Each sporting a bullet hole in the skull, courtesy of River and Jayne.

As quickly as it had begun, the chaos was over. Sheydra lay dead on the floor beside John Lassiter. Several guests had been shot in the firefight along with many of the responding officers.

In the sudden silence, An agonized cry came from Yolanda. Caught in the crossfire, Durin had been shot in the chest.

"Simon!" Allan yelled, "Durin's down!"

Simon sprinted to Haymer's side. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. His lips moving but unable to form words.

Simon ripped his suit coat off before placing his hand over the wound in Durin's chest. "I need to get him to Serenity's infirmary!" Simon ordered.

In seconds, four Fed non-Com's picked up Durin and carefully carried the injured man from the room, heading for the lower docking bay where Serenity was berthed. Simon in the lead.

More officers were arriving by the minute and began singling out the the Blue Sun employee's and board members for arrest. The General tried to bluff his way out of arrest but failed in his attempt.

Mal and Inara picked their way through the crowd to where Allan and Zoë stood. Inara suddenly cried out.

"Sheydra!" Inara screamed, falling to her knees next to the lifeless body of her friend. Tears running down Inara's face.

"What happened?" Mal asked sadly. He had met Sheydra once when Serenity had picked up Inara's belongings from the training house, just after Miranda.

"She saved my life Sir," Zoë said quietly, "Fell in front of the shot meant for me."

"Who did it?" Inara asked, her voice choked with emotion.

Zoë knelt down next to Inara and put her arm around her friend, "It was him," Zoë said, indicating the body of John Lassiter, "I got him."

"Thank you Zoë."

XXXXXXXXXX

Leaving the rest of the cleanup to the Feds, The entire crew and a patched up Major Michaels, adjourned to the common area on Serenity to wait while Simon attempted to save Durin Haymer's life. Simon, being assisted by an Alliance Doctor and Nurse sent from the local garrison.

Yolanda sat on a crate in the corner of the room, a blank look on her face. A single tear visible on her cheek.

Quietly, Mal knelt in front of his former wife, "You really love him don't ya?"

"What do you care Mal?" Yolanda/Saffron sniffled.

"He's a good man. Like ya told me once. I think Durin brings out the real you. Not the connivin minx that tried to cheat me and steal my boat."

"I do love him... You're right Mal, he brings out the real me.

"How come you're back with Durin in the first place?" Mal asked. He hadn't been able to ask her before now, "Last I knew Inara left ya in a dumpster for the Feds."

"Don't remind me. Durin... well since he still loved me, he got me out of jail. Arranged for some... treatment, I guess. For my... stealing problem."

"Stealin problem? I think I got the same affliction."

Mal was rewarded with a slight chuckle followed by a sob.

"Don't you fret. He's got the best Doc in the 'verse workin on him. If anyone can pull Durin through, it's Simon.

"I know... thanks Mal."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for saving my life tonight Alisha," said Major Michaels, "Twice I might add."

"You're welcome Major," Alisha replied.

"I'd like to repay you if I could..."

"Dinner... the Belepheron Palace. Pick me up here at the estate tomorrow night at 6:30. I know the executive chef."

"I... um, of course," The Major stuttered, caught off guard, "I best be off. I have a mountain of paperwork to attend to."

"By the way," Alisha asked the officer as he turned to leave, "What's your first name?"

"Reggie."

"See ya' tomorrow night Reggie."

"Good night Alisha."

Zoë moved next to her sister as the young officer left the room, "What are you doin Sissy?"

"Making a dinner date."

"You know he's Purple Belly."

"So?"

"He's a Purple Belly."

"And your point is?"

"He's a... well he is kinda cute."

"He is. And I did save his life a couple of times tonight," Alisha smiled.

"Well, if he tries anything, I'll kick his pi-gu."

"Spoken like a true big sister."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly three am when Simon emerged from the infirmary. His face drawn with fatigue. Kaylee, and Inara had dozed off on the sofa and Jayne snored softly from the recliner, River asleep in his lap.

Allan and Zoë, still awake sat on the stairs. Yolanda jumped to her feet, disturbing a dozing Mal who was leaning against the bulkhead.

"Simon?" Allan asked.

"The surgery went well," he began, "We have been able to repair most of the damage. Provided there are no complications, Durin should make a full recovery."

Yolanda gave Simon a quick hug, "Can I see him?"

"In a few minutes," Simon replied, "Dr. Yu is finishing things up."

"Thank you Simon."

"Where's Alisha?" Mal asked.

"She went to make coffee Sir," Zoë replied.

"Not sure if I want coffee or bed right now." Mal said stifling a yawn.

Upon hearing a noise coming from the cargo bay, Allan, Mal and Zoë pulled their guns and made their way to the door. As they peered out, they found a squad of Fed soldiers led by a young Lieutenant standing in the middle of the deck.

Not lowering his gun, Mal addressed the young officer, "Can I help you son?"

"Captain Reynolds I presume?"

"I am,"

"Lt. Parker sir, "The young man saluted, "I have orders from the Prime Minister to provide security for your ship while you and your crew rest sir."

Mal lowered his gun, "Well ain't that a kick in the head."

"Sir?" the officer inquired.

"We'll be fine in here Lieutenant," Mal began, "But you and yer men can set up a perimeter outside. We'll close the ramp and lock up. One of the three of us here will tell you when you are relived," Mal finished indicating Zoë and Allan.

"Very good sir," Parker replied, snapping another salute before leading his squad off Serenity.

"Well don't that beat all," Mal muttered.

Mal closed the ramp and then told Alisha to belay the coffee. Everyone was heading for bed and a few hours sleep.

Allan and Zoë tiredly climbed into their bunk, undressing quickly, they were asleep in moments.

TBC

AN-2: Not quite done yet people. I have a few loose ends to tie up before this arc ends. Not to worry. Allan and the rest of the Crew of Serenity will return.


	22. Chapter 22

Blast From The Past

Into the Blue Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

-

This fic takes place just over two years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/OC and Jayne/River.

-

-

A/N: Thanks again Chris for the Beta.

-

-

Into the Blue

-

-

Chapter Twenty Two – Endings... and a beginning.

-

-

"Hmmn?" Allan muttered as he suddenly awoke. Startled to wakefulness at the sensation of Serenity moving.

"River's just movin the ship topside Baby," Zoë said soothingly, "You can go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Allan yawned.

"Little after eight."

"Now that I'm awake, guess I'll get up," Allan said as he pulled off the covers. Glancing at his Fiancé, he smiled.

"What?" Zoë asked as she fastened her bra.

"Nothing sexier than watching the woman you love get dressed... unless it's her getting undressed. That's a might sexier."

"Flattery will get you everywhere... but not till tonight."

I can wait... Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan made his way to the galley in search of coffee. Finding the pot empty, he grumbled a bit and started to make a pot. As the brown liquid began to drip. Allan thought back on the event's of the previous night.

Allan's mind was still reeling from the fact that the enigmatic CEO of Blue Sun was in fact John Lassiter. The former Alliance Minister of Defense. Who like Allan, had been born on Earth that was. John Lassiter had been placed into cryo sleep on the ships that left from Earth seeking a new home here in the 'verse.

Before Zoë had been forced to kill Lassiter, the man had admitted to being woken from cryo and then placed back in. It was obvious Lassiter had been out of cryo for some time as it appeared that he was in his late sixties. When Lassiter had left Earth in cryo on the exodus ships, he had been in his late forties. Even younger than Allan.

Allan shook his head at the thought. Were there more like him? Men and women from Earth either still in cryo or perhaps living in this century. It boggled Allan's mind at the possibilities.

Drawn by the scent of coffee, Simon stumbled into the galley. Allan poured the young doctor a cup and handed it to Simon.

"Thank you Allan."

"Looks like you could use one," Allan said, "How's Durin?"

"He woke up for a short while this morning. His prognosis is promising."

"I'm glad to hear that," Allan replied, "Without Durin, I'm not sure how things are going to transpire with Blue Sun."

"Are you sure you still want to run that Gou tsao de company?"

"I have to Simon. Or at the very least, leave someone I trust in charge. It's the only way River will ever be safe."

"I hope you're right Allan, I truly hope you're right."

"I hope so too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal couldn't quite get used to being saluted by all the Purple Bellies detailed to protect the Haymer estate and Serenity. Apparently several key players had escaped justice last night and the Prime Minister was wary of reprisals.

Taking a moment to enjoy the morning sunshine along with his morning coffee, Mal stood at the bottom of Serenity's ramp. As he sipped his cup, a young Alliance lieutenant approached Mal.

"Captain Reynolds?" the young man said as he saluted Mal.

"No need to be salutin me son," Mal said sternly.

The young man just smiled at the captain, "Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Not sure I'll answer it but go ahead."

"Are you the same Malcolm Reynolds that led the Independents at Serenity Valley?"

Mal's face hardened immediately, "What if I am?" Mal replied, fury flashing in his eyes.

"If you are sir, I'd... I'd like to shake your hand."

"Huh?"

"It may come as a shock to you Captain but your defense of Serenity Valley is required reading at the Alliance Military academy."

"As what? An example on how to be ground under someone's heel?" Mal replied. His anger still boiling.

"No sir, quite the contrary. You are shown as an example of superb leadership and courage under fire. No matter what our political differences may be... I am honored to meet you sir."

Mal was dumbstruck for a moment. A small smile crossed his features as Mal held out his hand.

"Son, if the Academy is pumpin out more officers like you. There might be some hope in the 'verse yet."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How you doin mei-mei?" Zoë asked her sister.

"I'm okay sis," Alisha replied.

"Sure about that?" Zoë asked, "I know for a fact you killed two men last night. Bound to be hard the first time."

"I... I thought it would be. I don't know why, but I just acted. It was automatic."

"Seems like you're a bit too much like me than I thought," Zoë replied, "Not sure I'm real happy bought that."

"You're not the only one Zoë," Alisha said thoughtfully, "It's not that I feel like a killer. It's... it's like I had no choice."

"That's the gist of it Sissy. In the heat o' battle, folks find they can do all sort o' things that normally go's against their grain."

"No offense sis, but I hope I don't quite get to be like you when it comes to killin folk."

"I pray you don't have to mei-mei. My's life's been pretty hard up till now. Maybehaps that this is behind us, things will calm down a bit."

"I hope so sis."

XXXXXXXXXX

Inara's eyes were still red from the tears shed over her friend Sheydra. Inara had known Sheydra since they were both student's at the training house. Sheydra and Nandi had both been her first friends when Inara had come to the house. Even though both girls were older, they had befriended the younger girl.

At the training house, the girls were called the Three Musketeers. Primarily because they were rarely apart for any length of time. Now, of the three, Inara was the only one still alive. Worse still, Inara had been present for the deaths of both of her friends.

Steeling herself with all the composure she could muster. Inara placed a call to the training house.

A moment later the face of the House Priestess appeared on the cortex screen.

"Inara? Thank goodness, I was just about to wave you. I... I have some terrible news..."

"I know, Sheydra is dead," Inara replied sadly.

"How... how did you know dear?"

"I was there Cathrine... I was there."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jayne and River were strolling on one of the many winding paths spread throughout the grounds of the Haymer estate. Grateful for the peace and quiet as they walked hand in hand.

"Jayne?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Do you think that it would be appropriate if we got married when we go back to Deadwood to retrieve my parents?"

"You sure you wanna do it that quick?"

"I am sure Bao-bei."

"Then I'm happy w' it."

"Are you?"

"Best way ta do it I reckon. My Momma ain't gonna be happy if she ain't at the weddin and I'm sure your Daddy might be a bit put off iffin he weren't there ta walk ya down the aisle."

River smiled at Jayne. The smile that seemed to lite up Jayne's soul, "I love my Jayne."

"Love you too Crazy Girl."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaylee was in her usual position under Serenity's engine. Kneeling on her hands and knees, Simon was admiring the view of Kaylee's behind as she worked.

"Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si!" Kaylee, swore as she dropped a wrench deep into the bowls of Serenity.

"I thought you only swore when it wasn't appropriate. Looks to me like that was a very appropriate time to swear," Simon chuckled.

"Simon!" Kaylee yelped as she extracted herself from underneath the machinery, "I didn't here ya come in Bao-bei."

"I must admit I was enjoying the view."

"View of what? My fat Pi-gu stickin out from underneath the workins?"

"Something like that but I assure you, that you are far from fat."

"Well lookie there. Mr. top three percent didn't stick his foot in his mouth," Kaylee teased.

"I have my days Bao-bei... I have my days."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late afternoon when the wave came in. Allan was on the bridge watching the news over the cortex with rapt interest. The story of the day was the arrest of most of the senior management of Blue Sun, along with nearly twenty current and former members of Parliament. Included in the last group of arrests was the previous Prime Minister.

The press was clamoring for details by the second while rumors ran wild. Blue Sun's stock had dropped nearly fifteen points and then rebounded back to it's previous price when a rumor surfaced that new management was going to be running the company.

The chime of the incoming wave alert broke Allan out of his revere. Hitting the accept button, Allan wasn't surprised to see who was calling.

"Hello Mr. Bryant."

"Mr. Prime Minister," Allan replied to the face on the screen.

"I understand from the reports I have here. Things did not go smooth last night. How is Durin?"

"He's been awake. Dr. Tam has him sedated right now but his prognosis is good."

"I'm glad to hear that Allan... May I call you Allan?"

"You may... Richard."

The Prime Minister smiled, "I was sorry to hear about Miss Sheydra. She was a respected member of the guild."

"I understand that she was," Allan replied, "She was also a close personal friend of Inara's. She isn't taking it well."

The Prime Minister shook his head, "Sometimes the 'verse is a small place."

"I have noticed that myself, these last few months, Allan said quietly, "Richard, I believe you have a security leak in your office. It's the only way they could have known what was going on."

"I fear you are right Allan. I already have investigators working on it."

"Glad to hear it," Allan replied, "What about Blue Sun itself?"

"Thats why I called Allan," The Prime Minister replied, "By executive order, I am establishing a board of trustees to oversee Blue Sun until such time a board of directors can be reestablished,"

"That seems to be the prudent course to take," Allan commented.

"It is. Blue Sun is so integrated into the economy of the Alliance, if it were to fall..."

"I understand sir," said Allan, deep in thought.

"Is there something wrong Allan?"

"No, I was just wondering who would be on the board of trustees."

"At the moment, Durin and Mrs. Chang. As the only board members not under inditement, they will be of course be involved. Also a senior vice president in charge of the shipbuilding division and one from the consumer products division will be named as a trustees."

"Good choices," Allan replied.

"And to head the board of trustee's... I would like you to take the job."

"Excuse me?"

"You Allan. It's your company. You should have a say in how it's run."

"Mr. Prime Minister... Richard, I'm flattered. However at this time I don't think I have the time to run the board... Perhaps Durin when he's up and about?"

"I know you have a great deal on your plate right now," Richard replied, "But this will not happen overnight. It will be some time before Durin is healthy enough to travel and I know you have several weddings to attend in the next few months... Including your own I believe."

"Zoë and I haven't set a date yet, but you're right. We also have a funeral to attend for Miss Sheydra on Shinon. We leave in the morning."

"You can do most of what the board needs at first over the cortex..."

"But later I will need to go to Londonium," Allan finished for the politician.

"Yes."

"I need to talk to Zoë first. I"ll wave you in the morning."

"Thank you Allan. Good day."

As Allan cut the connection, he heard a noise behind him. Turing he found Zoë staring at him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Zoë asked, a slight grin on her face.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"What do you think?"

"This is your chance Baby," Zoë said earnestly.

"It's not your kind of life... hell it's not my kind of life anymore."

"It needs doin."

"I know," Allan said sadly, "But... I'm... I'm a bit scared Zoë."

"Scared a what?" she asked, "I seen you face down armed men without so much as a change in your expression."

"Isn't that, I'm scared of loosing you."

"I ain't intendin on leavin... Are you?"

"No... Hell no. It's just I'm afraid that I'll be stuck running Blue Sun and you'll get restless and... Aw hell, I don't know." Allan said throwing his hands in the air.

Zoë crossed the small space between then and straddled Allan's lap, "You ain't gotta be afraid o' that Baby. I love you. Ain't nothin in the 'verse gonna make me give you up without a fight." Zoë finished her statement with a passionate kiss.

"Well if you put it that way..." Allan replied with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo!" Alisha swore as she looked through her limited wardrobe. "I ain't got nothin to wear!"

"You okay down there Mei-mei?" Zoë called to her sister through the open hatch to Alisha's bunk.

"No!"

Chuckling, Zoë descended the ladder into her sister's bunk, holding a garment bag, "Havin trouble figuring out an outfit for tonights big date?"

"Yes..." Alisha said, almost in tears.

"Try this Sissy," Zoë said holding out the garment bag.

"What's this?"

"The dress I wore on me an Allan's first date."

Alisha looked in the bag and nearly cried, "Zoë! It's wonderful."

"I think it'll fit you okay. We're about the same size, cept fer height."

"I'll borrow some heels from Inara," Alisha gushed, "Thank you Sis."

"You're welcome Sissy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Promptly at 6:30, a sleek hovercar landed on the pad next to Serenity. Stepping from the driver's seat, Major Reginald Michaels was more nervous now than he had been in last nights firefight. Perhaps the presence of all the male members of Serenity's crew on the pad... armed. Led to his unease.

"Major Michaels," Mal nodded to the young officer.

"Captain Reynolds," The Major nodded while adjusting the collar of his best dress uniform. A difficult task with one arm still in a sling from the wound he received in last night's shootout.

"You seem a might young for your rank son," Mal commented.

"I'm good at my job sir."

"I reckon there's more to it than that." Mal said. It wasn't a question.

"There is sir."

"I'm thinkin you can tell us the story later."

"Yes sir."

Allan stepped forward and put his arm around the shoulder of the younger man, "Now Major," Allan began, "Alisha went through a traumatic experience a few months ago. She was... assaulted. Her emotional state isn't one hundred percent yet. I felt you should know this."

"Mr. Bryant. I assure you my intentions are honorable."

"I believe they are son," Allan said grinning, "We just wanted to let you know where things stood."

"Thank you sir."

Allan smiled, "Now, don't worry about all the hardware, that's more for Alisha's benefit than yours. You don't have to worry about us. Anything happens, you need to worry about Zoë."

"I'll remember that sir."

"You better."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few moment's later Alisha exited Serenity wearing her sister's borrowed dress. Alisha rolled her eyes at the presence of the male crew members, all armed and waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

"What am I? Sixteen?" Alisha grumped.

"Jus givin the Major the lay o' the land," Mal chuckled.

"Whatever," Alisha sighed, "Come on Reggie, before their knuckles start dragging."

"Hey! Thats only Jayne," Simon called out.

XXXXXXXXXX

A little after midnight, Major Michaels landed the hovercar next to Serenity. A few moment's later, the officer escorted a giggling Alisha up the ramp.

"I had a nice time tonight Reggie."

"The pleasure was all mine Alisha."

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer, but we have to leave for Shinon in the morning. Then we're off to Deadwood."

"Do you think you might be getting to Londonium anytime?"

"I think so. Might be a few months. Allan will need to go there to deal with the Blue Sun problems."

"Here's my private cortex address. Wave me anytime."

"Thank you Reggie," Alisha replied, after a moment's thought, Alisha gave the young Major a quick kiss. Turning quickly, Alisha ran up the stairs to her bunk.

Standing in the middle of the bay, the Major found a grin forming on his face.

With a spring in his step, Reggie strode down the ramp to his rented hovercar. As soon as the Major lifted off, Zoë stepped from the shadows and closed the bay door. A small smile on her own face.

The End

That's it folks... The end of Into The Blue. Not to worry though. I have more adventures planned for the crew of the good ship Serenity.


End file.
